


The delinquents aunt

by Golly4ever



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly4ever/pseuds/Golly4ever





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1..

Gail got out her squad car to open the back door " when you're ready" she said with a huff..

A young girl climbed out the back seat lifting her sunglasses off her head ..

"Come on you lets go"

The young girl walked beside the blonde cop , her arms crossed over her chest " this is so lame"

Gail rolled her eyes shaking her head, kids she liked, but teenagers not so much ..

"Epstein" Gail called out As they entered booking " do something with this"? She pointed over her shoulder .. "I need to lie in a dark room somewhere far far away"

"Ok, uh why isn't she cuffed? Dov frowned.

Gail rolled her eyes " look at her? Does she looks like she needs cuffed? She didn't commit murder Dov,"

Doc shrugged it off " and your name"?

The young girl sighed " Cassie Stewart"

"Ok Miss Stewart, and how old are you"?

"15"

"And your charge"?

Gail returned with her note pad .. "Ok this little delinquent here is Cassie Stewart, 15 years old , arrested for shop lifting, when the shop owner tried to confront her she push a display case into him"

"I did not" the girl protested ..

"You'll get your chance to speak later" Gail snapped " we need to contact your parents so numbers?"

"My Dad lives in Vancouver and good luck finding my mom,but if you do? be sure to tell her I said she's a bitch"

Dov and Gail shared a look before Dov smiled at the girl " ok so who are you staying here in Toronto with?, we need a responsible adult with you before we can interview you"

Cassie shifted on her feet a little " God she's gonna kill me"

"Who? Gail asked "who's going to kill you"?

My Aunt.. I'm staying with my aunt"

"Well that's your problem, hand over her number so we can get this rolling, I don't have all day"

"Peck" Dov moaned thinking his friend was a little insensitive..

Cassie handed over her phone with her Aunties number on it ..

"Epstein call her aunt.. I need to pee... "

Dov did as he was ordered and ordered Cassie to take a seat opposite the desk, not really wanting to make her go into the holding cells..

Because Cassie was a minor and Gail was the arresting officer it meant she had to stay with her at all times .. Dov talked Gail into taking over the booking desk while he went to lunch ..

"How longs my Aunt going to be" Cassie sulked ..

"I don't know? You tell me? Where does she work"?

Cassie shrugged "down town somewhere... My god this is so boring "

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't help your self to things that don't belong to you, you wouldn't be here" Gail said sarcastically..

"What's the point in waiting? I'm only going to get a slap on the wrist,"

Gail glared at the girl " oh really? So you've never heard of juvenile detention centres? Kids go to jail to you know?"

"For stealing some makeup"? Cassie asked unconvinced

"Uh yeah..not me mention criminal damage, you broke that display stand "

Cassie tutted "I didn't.. Look can I at least get a soda, and maybe a pillow? This seats hard on my ass"

Gail couldn't believe the nerve of this teen, she didn't seem bothered in the slightest she was in trouble with the law, or that her Aunt had to leave work to deal with her .."does this look like a hotel to you"?

"I'm thirsty"

"Yeah well there's a water tank just over there" Gail pointed to the left side of the girl " we don't provide refreshment or silver service to criminals "

Cassie sat watching the officer, who had her feet up on the desk reading over her notes..

"What's your name"? Cassie asked..

Gail used her pen to underline her name badge on her jacket " Peck, can't you read"?

The teen rolled her eyes " no I mean your full name"

Gail sighed " Officer Peck"

"Do you have a boyfriend"?

Gail placed her feet on the ground placing her note pad down " whats it to you"?

"I'm just asking" the teen shrugged ..

"Do I look like the kinda person who does "girl talk "? Gail asked

"I'm just making conversation"

"Yeah well when your Aunt finally gets her ass here you can talk all you want, until then don't ask me personal stuff" Gail warned..

"That's a no then" Cassie laughed under her breath .. " bet you got dumped "

Gail rolled her eyes "my god you're annoying, for you information, no I haven't been dumped and no I don't have a boyfriend and the reason I don't have a boyfriend is because I'm gay ok"?

Cassie nodded " ok"

"Do you have some questions on that? Gail spat..

Cassie shrugged " Doesn't bother me, my Aunts a lesbian"

"Good for her" Gail smirked

"She wouldn't date you though," Cassie added, "not because your not good looking cause you are, but you just wouldn't be her type"

"And what makes you think I would want to date your Aunt"?

"Because she's beautiful and smart"

And a delinquent for a niece" Gail said smugly finishing the girls sentence ..

Dov returned a few minutes later with an apple " you hungry"?

"Starving" Gail groaned siting up to take the apple..

"Uh not you" Dov laughed moving out of her reach.. "You"?

Cassie shook her head " an apple? No thanks"

Dov shrugged placing it in front of Gail " I think the Aunts here"

Gail stood quickly making her way out of the door .. As she approached the front desk there were two women sat there.. The first maybe early 20s, sat tapping away on her phone, the other a tall, olived skinned women , late 20s early 30s maybe?, dark glasses, Gail was taken back by the older women, she was beautiful and looked nervous as hell as she bit her bottom lip, she dressed like she was someone important and Gail wondered if she was new to the station! a new detective maybe"?

Gail opened the door " Ms Stewart"? she smiled looking over at the younger women..

"Uh yeah that's me"?

Gail frowned, was she hearing correctly? The beautiful, important looking brunette was that bratty teenagers Aunt? .. Gail made a mental note to never assume again...

"You're Cassie's Aunt?

"Yeah unfortunately, uh I'm Doctor Holly Stewart" the brunette smiled holding her hand for Gail to shake ..

Gail happily shook the Doctors hand and smiled "follow me"

As they walked Gail kept getting a whiff of the women's perfume, God she smells amazing .. Gail thought .

"So what was she arrested for? I mean the officer on the phone just said that she had been arrested and that I needed to come right away"

Gail stopped "Cassie was caught shoplifting"

"What"? Holly gasped " shoplifting"?

"Mm hmmm" Gail nodded ,make up! the owner confronted her and she knocked a display case down in front of him, lucky for her it didn't strike him"

Holly placed her hand on her forehead " I don't know what to say, I uh .. I'm shocked . Well no actually I'm not, she's a handful, she's my brothers child and they're in the process of moving here, but she had to be here to start school next week so that's why she's staying with me"

Gail couldn't help but smile at the rambling coming from the brunette, she thought it was cute...

"Look I'll be honest with you, she's probably going to just get a caution, but she's being clever about it so if you don't mind I'd like to teach her a lesson"? Gail smiled ..

Holly nodded "absolutely"

"So your a Doctor huh"? Gail asked making small talk..

"Mmmm a pathologist" Holly answered

...

Are you kidding me"?

Cassie say up straight "Aunt Holly"?

"Shoplifting Cassie? Really? I gave you thirty dollars this morning" Holly fumed .. "You said you needed some school equipment?"

"I know. And I'm really sorry"

"That you got caught you mean?" Holly snapped ..

"Why don't we head into an interview room" Gail said leading the way ..

Gail left the room to collect tapes and things, leaving the two alone ..

"I'm really sorry"

Holly couldn't look at her niece, she was above angry and disappointed in her family member ..

"How could you do this? You've been here less then a week, do you think your dad needs this right now"?

"You're not going to tell him are you"? Cassie panicked " I swear I won't do this again"

Holly looked at her niece, part of her felt sorry for the young girl the other part knew she had to learn her lesson.. "Cassie that officer is talking about a court appearance, the shop owner wants you charged"

"For make up? Really? I'll pay the money back"? Cassie sulked .. " it was stupid of me , I don't even know why I took it"..

Gail returned sitting down in front of the girl, in silence she took the tapes and placed them in to recorder .. "My name is Officer Gail peck, and present is teenage delinquent Cassie Stewart and her guardian Doctor Holly Stewart.. So Cassie Stewart, you were arrested this morning for theft and criminal damage"

"What no? I didn't break anything" the girl protested " I swear I didn't"

"Well that's not what the shop owner said" Gail tutted " he said you pushed the display cabinet with the intention of striking him, that holds a prison sentence "

"No" Cassie cried " Aunt Holly I swear to god I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just scared, please believe me"

"It's not up to me Honey, it's down to the police what they do with you"?

"Ok look.. I know I was a jerk" Cassie said looking at Gail " and I know I was cheeky to you,and I'm sorry but I swear I didn't push it on him, or want to hurt him, I just wanted to get away, I got scared, I'll do anything to put it right, please I don't want to go to jail"

Holly began to faultier, she knew her niece had to be learned a lesson but she was after all her own flesh and blood after all and seeing her so worked up was making Holly feel bad ..." Ok Honey, calm down.. Maybe I can talk to Officer Peck here and uh, I don't know? Work something out ?

Gail leaned back into her chair tapping her pen, " I don't know I mean, it's serious and I can't be sure you won't do it again"

"I won't, I promise you ma'am I .. I won't" ..

Gail sat looking at the teen for a few moments trying to "pretend" like she was thinking about it .. "Ok let me talk to your Aunt for a second .. You stay here"

Holly followed Gail into the side room where they could both see Cassie from the one sided mirror... " is the owner pressing charges? Holly asked nervously ..

"No he's happy to let us deal with her " Gail informed the brunette ..

Holly nodded watching her niece sat biting her nails .. ". Look I'm not justifying what she did... But she hasn't had it easy lately"

Gail was aware the kid had issues and was probably just lashing out .. " she mentioned her mom being Awol"

Holly sighed " she walked out on them eight months ago for a guy she worked with and hasn't been in contact since "

"Bitch" Gail whispered

"Yeah that's one word for her" Holly agreed " My Brothers moving here to be closer to family, Cassie has a younger brother too"

"Look Doc I get it, it can't be easy for her at her age to have her mom up and leave,and I understand she is acting up probably because she's in pain, but she has to know she can't go around stealing and causing trouble" Gail explained as nicely as she could ..

"No of coarse not, and I can assure you she will be punished for it., and I'm willing to pay for any damages she's caused, I just don't want her to have a record of any kind" Holly said sadly ..

"She won't" Gail smiled " I think she's been spooked enough, I'll let her off with a warning and she can come by and wash the squad cars as community service"

Holly smiled at the blonde touching her arm gently " she can do that.. And thank you" ..

"Woah... Where did that come from? Gail panicked when a feel of electricity shot through her body at Holly's touch.. Taking a minute to gather herself she straightened out her vest " ok so you wanna tell her the good news "?

Holly nodded opening the door to return to her niece " ok Honey! so Officer Peck has talked to the owner of the store and he's going to leave your punishment up to the police"

"No .. Aunt Holly please? She'll send me to jail.. She hates me" Cassie worried making Gail laugh ..

"Ok less of the drama, I'm not going to send you to jail, but I am giving you some community service, I want you here at eight thirty tomorrow morning to wash the squad cars " the blonde smirked ..

"Washing cars? No way"? Cassie argued .

"Uh what she meant was, she will be here at eight" Holly smiled standing up ..

"Washing cars though"? Cassie moaned still arguing ..

"Either that or I can send you to jail? Your choice"? Gail offered ..

Cassie muttered under her breath something about child slavery "fine I'll be here" ..

Gail and Holly shared a smile and Gail offered to walk them out ... " so this is it? Nothing more to be done"?

"Nope, I'll destroy the tapes and make sure the squads are nice and mucky for her tomorrow" Gail laughed ..

"Hey Doc" Chloe waved as she walked past "Gaillll"

Gail cringed at her fellow officer ..

"Hi Chloe" Holly replied ..

"Wait you know price"?

"Uh yeah .. I uh actually know a few of you guys,"Holly stated "when I said earlier I was a pathologist, what I meant was I'm a forensic pathologist, I run a lot of this divisions cases through my lab at the morgue.."

"Oh" Gail grinned" interesting"

Holly tilted her head with a small smile..

"So delinquent Stewart" Gail teased as she opened the exit door for the pair " I'll see you bright and early tomorrow"

Cassie sulked under her breath as she headed outside..

"And I guess I'll see you around maybe"?

Holly nodded and smiled .. Which Gail noticed sloped to the right a little .. She liked that .. "You know at the morgue or a crime scene"

"Maybe" Holly said slightly flirty.. Well Gail thought so anyways ..

"See ya..

Gail waved and watched as they headed to the car .. Holly placed her arm on Cassie shoulder " come on kid let's go home.."

"I am really sorry " ..

Yeah well be thankful Officer Peck took pity on you"

Cassie laughed " yeah nothing to do with the fact she probably has the hot's for you "

Holly frowned " what? don't be silly"

"Why not, she's gay to you know"?

Holly felt a smile creep up on her face " wait how do you know that?"

Cassie looked at her Aunt and laughed under her breath without saying a word..


	2. Chapter 2

"Price"? Gal called out as she returned to the bull pen .. "Come here"

Chloe frowned looking behind her and then back to Gail .. "Me"? She asking pointing to herself ..

"No the other Disney princess," Gail teased "yes you .. Come here"

Chloe shrugged walking towards the blonde "what's up"?

Gail leaned across her desk so no one could hear her speak " so that Doctor Stewart? How long as she been our forensic pathologist"?

Chloe raised her eyes brows surprised at the blonde cops interest .. "Like forever"

"Forever"?

"Well for as long as I've been here" Chloe explained "I met her the first shift i did here at fifteen"

Gail leaned back in her chair "ah.. And so how come I've never come across her?"

"Maybe because you refuse to drop anything off at the morgue? Chloe laughed "And Also she hasn't always been forensics for us, she use to just do pathology down at the morgue but then Doctor Mason left and they offered Holly the job.. I think she use to be in forensics in Vancouver".. She's actually amazing at her job, Traci said she's the best we've had"

"Stop talking" Gail said holding her hand up close to the small women's face

"Awwww do you like her" Chloe grinned

"No" Gail snapped "don't do that"

"You do don't you? You like her? Awww Gail that's so cute" Chloe giggled

Gail didn't appreciate the red heads excitement " go away price"

"Well she is gay and single in case you wondered" Chloe informed her as she left the blonde alone with her thoughts ..

...

Bright and early the next day Gail stood outside the parking lot waiting for delinquent Stewart and true to her word Holly had her there by eight ..

Gail checked herself over making sure she look presentable .. Pull her pony tail a little tighter .. She placed one foot on the wall and her hand hung on her utility belt.. She knew she had swag and how to use it..

"Good morning" Holly smiled as she exited her car ..

"Hi" Gail smiled back " Cassie?

Holly nudged her niece a little waking her up " hi " she sulked ..

Gail tried not to laugh at the teen, " Ok so I have everything you need out back and plenty of cars that need a good clean"

"Plenty"? Cassie gasped "how many we taking here"?

"Mmmmmm like seven, eight maybe"

"Oh my god this is child cruelty" Cassie argued ..

"Well tell a cop" Gail joked "cmon I have some water proof scrubs you can put on, wouldn't want you getting wet now would we"

"Aunt Holly? Really?"

"It's better then jail Honey" Holly replied placing her hands on her nieces shoulders pushing her forward " it'll be fun"

Holly stayed for a few minutes while Gail hooked Cassie up with all she needed " and if you do a good job I might even get you a soda"

"Thought this wasn't a hotel"? Cassie smirked back ..

"For criminals? no, but you're a worker now " Gail mocked with a wink .

Cassie headed off to the first squad car complaining under her breath ..

"I think I'm gonna have some fun today" Gail laughed to Holly ..

"Well I think it's safe to say she's not" Holly added.. "So what time do I need to collect her"?

Gail watched the teen for a moment before looking at the brunette in front of her " I can bring her back for you when she's done"

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that" Holly argued "you've already done enough"

"Don't be silly, I don't mind"

Holly nodded " I can't thank you enough Officer Peck.. Really you've saved me a lot of trouble"

Gail shrugged "please call me Gail.. And I like donuts and coffee" she grinned .. "Just sayin"

"Donuts? Ok then" the doctor smiled "I'll remember that,.. I uh better get to work "

Gail blushed slightly and couldn't help but smile " me too.. Supervising teenagers is a tough job"

Holly ran her hand down Gail's arm causing her to shudder yet again"I think you can handle it" and with a wink Holly headed back to her car,not before warning her niece to behave..

Gail left Cassie for a little while heading back in to check on her daily duties .

"So Gail" Traci said is a teasing tone Gail knew oh to well ..

"What"?

Traci's grin few massively " word on the street is you have a crush on Doctor Stewart"?

Gail Stared her friend down for a moment "firstly? Price is dead, two? I do not have a crush on Holly, I mean Doctor Stewart and C.. If you go around saying stuff like that I will hurt you"

"Ok ok Traci laughed hold her hands up in defence " I only asked, calm down,"

" do I ask you about my brother?.. No wait forget that I don't even want to think about that " Gail shook her head grossing out . "Just go away ok"?

Traci headed off laughing much to Gail's annoyance, she made a mental note to kick Chloe's ass when she saw her next...

"Hey Gail?" Diaz called out a little while later " your kids dying out there"

"Shit" Gail gasped jumping up off her seat grabbing some sandwich and a soda"

"Worked up a sweat yet"?

"I died like an hour ago" Cassie sulked lying face down on the bumper of the squad car ..

Gail found the teen hilarious and in some ways so much like she was at her age ..

"Here take a break" she smiled Handing Cassie the food and beverage "

Gail sat against the squad car next to the teen and began to eat her sandwich "so how you finding Toronto"?

Cassie looked at her out the corner of her eye " fine"

"Fine? Just fine"?

Cassie shrugged " I don't know it's just... Well it's just not home, I miss my dad and brother, my friends, my school"

Gail placed her sandwich down and clasped her hands together ..

"Sucks huh"? .. But listen you're young, you'll meet new friends, and school is school right"?

Cassie sighed "your really bad at pep talking"

Gail laughed with a nod "yeah well if I'm honest I don't really like people, I'm not a talker, but I'm also not a monster and I was a kid once.. Still kinda am in someways .. And I know it can be tough and sometimes you think the worlds against you and you have nothing good to look forward to, but it will get better.. You'll settle in and things will start to feel normal"

Cassie thought about Gail words for a moment then smiled " maybe your not so bad after all"

Gail picked up her sandwich and began to eat again .. Nudging the teen with her shoulder " what are you talking about? I'm awesome"

Gail took pity on Cassie after lunch and roped in Duncan Moore to help her out.

"Gail I'm a cop not a car washer" he sulked ..

"Well policing isn't just about waking the beat Gerald, it's also about community spirit and connecting with people .. See a delinquent child" the blonde grinned placing her hands on Cassie's shoulders " and you're here helping her rehabilitate .. So suck it up"

Duncan shook his head and dipping the sponge into the water " this sucks"

"Your telling me" Cassie agreed " uh why does she call you Gerald"?

Duncan just shrugged " man I don't know I gave up correcting her weeks ago"

"She's a bad ass huh"?

Duncan nodded " yeah she's defiantly that, and kinda scary"

Cassie smiled in agreement ..

And few hours later the cars were all washed and buffed, Cassie felt a little proud of herself.. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

"Cmon kid" Gail called out " let's get you back to your Aunt"

Cassie throw her cloth down waving goodbye to Duncan..

"I could sleep for a week" the teen sulked as she slumped into the passenger side of Gail's squad car ..

"Well you've worked hard, I'm impressed"

Cassie arched her eyebrow "are you serious"?

"Yeah" Gail smiled pulling off " I mean once you stopped crying about it"..

"I wasn't crying" Cassie interrupted in protest ..

Gail looked over at the teen " you kinda were .. Anyways once you stopped whining you got on with it.. accepted it and done what you had to do"

"Yup and now I'm going to sleep for the rest of my life"

Gail rolled her eyes.. " yeah well let me get you to your Aunt before you crash ok?" ..

The drive was in silence with only Gail's radio giving off sound ..

"So do you and your Aunt get on"? The blonde cop asked casually ..

"Yeah" Cassie smiled" Aunt Holly is the best, she's cool in a dorky way,she's always been there for my brother and I.. Spoiling us and stuff.. And when my mom took off she dropped everything to help my dad out .. She picked us up when we needed it"

Gail nodded .. " gotta be hard on you guys with your mom leaving huh"?

Cassie sunk into her seat "well wouldn't it be if your mom pissed off"?

Gail shrugged " you don't know my mother, when I was a kid I probably wished she would, hell I've had days where I wished her to go away now"

Cassie frowned "why?"

"This drive isn't long enough to explain kid,but I will say that my mothers greatest achievement in life is to remind me daily how much of a disappointment I am"

"That sucks" Cassie said sympathetically..

"See having a mom isn't all it's cracked up to be" Gail smiled trying to make the teen feel better ..

"Yeah well my mom can kiss my ass, I hope she never comes back" Cassie said in a tone Gail knew she wasn't playing ..

Gail wasn't one to push so she left Cassie's last words to linger a little .. She pulled up at a red light .. " so your Aunt? ..

Cassie shook her head smiling

"You enjoy living with her "? Gail asked trying to be casual ..

Cassie rolled her eyes " like I said My Aunt Holly is cool , she's got a good job, lots of money, a big house and drives a really cool car. she's single and has been for sometime, she likes to run in the mornings and has been known to go to the batting cages when she needs to let it some steam, she likes red wine and only eats healthy stuff, any thing green or steamed, she reads science journals and weirdly has good taste in music..and you already know she's a lesbian, Any thing else you want to know"? The teen asked with a smirk ..

Gail frowned she knew she was busted.." Uh I was only going to say your lucky she's been so calm about the whole arrest thing, I didn't ask for her life story"

Cassie laughed hard into her hands " oh my god you so have the hot's for her, I'm 15 and even I can see through you"

Gail knew she had been caught out and she didn't like the teasing " you know what kid.. Just ..,just shut up or I'll taze you

"Admit it? You like my Aunt"?

"No I don't i" Gail sulked " I mean yeah she's nice and all but just because she's gay doesn't mean I'm in to her, besides I've met her like what,? Twice ?

"That's a whole out of protesting ma'am" Cassie grinned "but ok if you say so"

Gail tapped her thumb hard on the stirring wheel , trying her hardest to concentrate on the road ahead, Cassie's eyes burning the side of her face .. "What"?

"Nothing" Cassie shrugged "I was just looking at you, kinda trying to work out if you would be Aunt Holly's type"

Gail slowly looked over at the teen " I don't like your Aunt like that so quit it.. Or I'll make you walk to the morgue "

Cassie held her hands up in the air "ok ok" ..

It took another fifteen minutes to reach the morgue much to Gail's annoyances.. Cassie walked slightly ahead of the cop eager to get Holly so they can go home ..

"Hey kid" Gail whispered at the teen grabbing her arm gently " I'm warning you not to embarrass me in front of your Aunt, don't make any stupid comments ok"?

Cassie smiled slowly "why would I ? You don't like her right"?

Gail stood straight fixing her utility belt " that's right"

Cassie smiled again waking backwards into the lab ..

"Hey you!" Holly smiles pulling off her gloves

"One delinquent niece back in one piece, fed ,watered and worked like a slave" Gail joked

Holly grinned widely at the cop before turning to her niece

"So you survived"?

"Just" Cassie sulked "can we go home"?

"Sure" Holly winked " give me a twenty minutes to finish up here ok"?

Cassie just walked into Holly's office and face planted the sofa ..

"I hope she wasn't to much trouble" she smiled looking at Gail ..

"Nah, she actually was well behaved and I think she's learnt her lesson"

Holly sighed heavily " I hope so, I don't think her dad will cope if she begins to act up"

Gail nodded towards the exit and Holly followed " I don't think you have much to worry about, she's a pretty cool kid, and she thinks the world of you, can't say she's a fan of her mom but"...

"Yeah well it's been tough but I think they're getting there" holly nodded

"She's mad Holly, she says she doesn't care but she does and she's acting out I guess, but this situation has woke her up and I'm pretty certain she won't be doing anything that involves seeing me again"

Holly laughed "I don't know I think she likes you"

"Well I'm pretty awesome so" Gail shrugged just as her radio called through ..

"No rest for the awesome huh"? Holly teased

Gail checked her watch " not for three more hours , I gotta go.."

Holly nodded " thanks again Gail"

"Your welcome" Gail blushed " laters kid"? She called out hearing Cassie groan a bye of some sorts .

"I guess I'll see you around"

Holly bit her bottom lip a little before kicking it .. " I'm sure you will" ..

"Cmon Cass.. Let's go home"

Cassie peeled herself off the couch taking her jacket off her Aunt " you know Gail has the hot's for you right"?

"No she doesnt" Holly frowned

"Uh yeah, she does.. She asked me loads of stuff about you and when I teased her, she threatened to taze me"

Holly laughed " just because she asked doesn't mean anything Cass .. Besides I'm sure I'm not her type"

Cassie rolled her eyes " oh god you have the hot's for her too"

Holly blushed "what? No .. I'm just saying that I'm probably not her type .."

Cassie shook her head "and how would you know if you hadn't thought about it"? She teased ..

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed"you know kid? Tazing you isn't such a bad idea"

...

Three days later Holly heard some heavy footing on the marble floors of the corridor to her office "great" she sighed ..

"Knock knock" Gail grinned tapping the open door ..

Holly smiled, she was happy to see the blonde but dreading what she was there for? " please don't tell me you have some case for me? In about thirty minutes I clock out for the whole weekend and I desperately need it"

Gail smiled " no you're safe,I come empty handed,... See"? She smiled again holding her hands up wiggling her fingers.

"Thank god" the Doctor sighed looking up at the ceiling .."so if it's not work, what can I do for you? Wait? You haven't arrested my niece again have you"? She joked ..

"Ha... No not today,"Gail giggled "but I am here about her, we'll both of you really, "Gail took a seat opposite the brunette "so fifteen are holding a family day tomorrow, it's for the kids and to show the community we care" Gail said sarcastically with a screwed up face

Holly laughed under her breath.. Gail's humour or lack of enthusiasm made her smile..

"Anyways we need some volunteers to help out" Gail continued " face painting,ballon making that kinda stuff and I wondered if maybe Cassie would be up for it "

Holly smiled again for like the hundredth time since the blonde walked in . "Well it sounds like fun, I'd be happy to come along, as for Cass?..I don't know, But she is meeting me here any minute now" the brunette said checking her watch " so we can ask her"?

"Ask me what"? The teen sulked making an appearance behind the cop ..

"Hey Honey"

Gail felt a dip in her stomach, there's something about the sound of Holly's voice when she says certain things that make her feel giddy... She could hear the Doctor say "honey" All day..

"I didn't do it" Cassie protested "what ever It is I didn't do it"

Gail laughed " calm down kid I'm not here to arrest you again" she teased .." I was hoping you could help me out"?

Cassie slumped onto the desk throwing her bag on the floor which Holly picked up..

"I'm not washing your squad again" she sighed tapping away at her phone

Holly laughed " Gail wants to know if we can help out at the station's family fun day tomorrow"

"No"

"Why not"? Gail sulked "you don't know what you have to do yet"

Cassie shrugged "don't care,I can't think of anything worse then hanging out with a bunch of cops all day"

Holly tapped her on the hand for being rude .

"And hanging out by yourself is so much better"?

The teen shrugged " I would rather that"

Holly didn't appreciate her niece's attitude and made a note to reprimand her once Gail had gone .. She could see Gail was trying to help the teen out, keep her busy until school started ..

"Well be by yourself then .. Gail I would love to come down and help" the brunette smiled "what time would you like me"?

Right now would be good "Gail thought to herself quickly shaking that thought away ...

"You don't have too"

"I'd like to! some of us prefer to socialise and have fun" Holly said aiming her words at her niece "so if I can help then I'm all yours"

"I wish, Gail's internal monologue teased " ok great so it starts at one thirty so anytime before that will be good" ..

Holly gave the blonde a huge smile, one that reached her eyes and made Gail blush " ok great I'm looking forward to it, and you never know this one just might tag along" she added pointing to the sulking teen still on her phone..

"Doubt it"

Gail rolled her eyes Getting up off her chair heading towards the door " Ok well I have to go"

"Hey Doctor Stewart" Chloe grinned at the door.

"Price what are you doing here?" Gail frowned

"Hey Gail! I have some evidence from your brother, he want's Doctor Stewart to analyse it

Gail saw the disappointment in Holly's eyes , she knew she was looking forward to having the weekend off.. Grabbing Chloe by her shoulders the blonde turned the red head " not today she's not, the Doctors off the clock till Monday"

"Gail it's fine" Holly protested ..

"No it's not, you have the weekend off someone else can do it, C'mon Price lets go, I'll see you tomorrow" the cop called out as she marched the redhead down the corridor..

"Gail I ... " Holly shook her head " she's so funny"

"And so obvious" Cassie smirked ..

"And you young lady are rude, there was need to act the way you did "

Cassie frowned having no idea what her aunt was walking about ."what I just said no"

"No Cassandra Jane you didn't, you turned your nose up at Gail's offer for you to have something to do, she didn't have to think of you and the way you spoke to her really disappointed me"

Cassie knew she had pissed her Aunt off, her family only used her full Christian name when they were mad at her.. " I'm sorry I just don't want to go"

"That's all you had to say, you didn't need to add the attitude, Gail's trying to help"

"Oh please!" The teen huffed" she has the Hot's for you and from the way you act around her , it's obviously mutual , so instead of using me to get to you she could just ask you out"

Holly wasn't in the mood for Cassie's analyst of hers and Gail's behaviour around each other ,she was more concerned of how the teen was behaving ., " listen to me Miss, I don't like your attitude and while you're staying with me you curb it, if...and I mean if..Gail and I like each other it's nothing to do with you or any one else.. It doesn't give you the right to be a brat.. You will go with me tomorrow and you will help out and you will enjoy it,"

Cassie knew her Aunt didn't lose her cool often and when she did she wasn't playing " yes Ma'am"

Holly felt bad but Cassie had to be rained in sometimes and her father wasn't around so it was Holly's job " look Cass.. I don't wanna be the bad guy here, but you're old enough to know how to behave"

Cassie nodded " I know and I'm sorry"

Holly sighed " let's just go home huh?"

"Can we get pizza"? Cassie asked hopeful..

"I guess, not that you deserve it"

Cassie just rolled her eyes, knowing not to argue..

...

"Peck"? Oliver called out from his office.."get in here"

Gail leaned back on her chair "what did I do"?

Oliver stood at his door " Nothing! but I've just been informed Mother Peck is making an appearance later today,so I thought I would give you a head start to get running"

Gail slammed her head onto her desk" what did I do to deserve this"?

Oliver laughed, Gail's hatred for her Mother always humoured him.. " why does she have to constantly ruin my life"? The blonde added..

"Well it could be worse"

"How? Gail sulked looking at her boss..

"Well I don't know, but what I said.. It could be worse" the balding man smiled..

"Yeah that doesn't help me"

Oliver shrugged "sorry kid, I can't help who gave birth to you , but I will say that I think you're awesome" he teased holding his thumbs up ..

Gail shook her head unimpressed.. "Did she say when she's coming"?

"Nope, but we know how she likes the element of surprise" Oliver clapped ...

Gail threw her pen on the table " does this fun day have a large supply of alcohol "?

Oliver just laughed and left Gail to sulk alone.. At least she would see Holly which would cheer her up, she just hoped her Mother didn't embarrass her..

"This is so lame" Cassie sulked leaning against her Aunt's car with her arms folded "do I have to be here"?

"Yes" Holly snapped "and do not sit sulking all day either,"

Cassie let out a huge sigh taking the bag Holly held out for her to take.. " let's just make a day of it ok"?

"Fine" Cassie groaned sulking off leaving Holly to lock the car up..

Andy McNally was on hand to help set Cassie and Holly up on the face painting stall.. Which Holly seemed to be happy about " all this looks pretty easy Honey" she said flicking through the idea's book.. "See"?

Cassie Glimpsed over uninterested "yeah"

Holly rolled her eyes still flicking the pages of the book then began to laugh " Cass you see this"? She smiled pointing to a fairy on a toad stall " when you were maybe five or six, we went to one of your school fate's and you had me queue up with you for over an hour so you could get this on her cheek"

Cassie loved hearing stories of when she was young " I did"?

"Mmmmm" Holly nodded " you were so excited about it, when it was bed time you refused to wash your face incase it came off, I remember when you woke and it was gone you cried so hard"

" i did not"

"You did .. But you soon stopped when you realised it had transferred onto the pillow case .. Man your Mom was not happy"

"Oh god I remember now" Cassie blushed " I kept that pillow case for years,in fact I think dad kept it"

Holly nodded " probably"

"Aunt Holly"?

"Mmmm"?

"I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass" Cassie apologised.

Holly put the book down and sat next to her niece stroking her face " I know it's been tough honey, and I know you don't really knew of your coming or going, but it will get better .. When your Dad and Adam get here and you start school and have your own house, it will get easier"

Cassie nodded " I know, but I'm still sorry"

Holly kissed her nieces head passing her the face paint book " it's ok sweetheart, you're forgiven ... And don't say ass"

Cassie laughed "yes ma'am" ..

Gail hadn't seen much of the Stewart women due to her Mother showing up much earlier then the blonde had anticipated ..

"Abigail you really need to do something with your hair" the small red head moaned touching the end of Gail's pony tail ..

"Do you really need to call me that" Gail sulked ..

"It's your name sweetheart, says so on your birth certificate"

Gail rolled her eyes, even in school she was always referred to as Gail, she swore her mom only used Abigail to piss her off ..

Gail pulled her hair away from her mom " my hair is fine"

Elaine huffed" well that is debatable, anyways I met a lovely gentlemen last night who's new in town, I offered you as a tour guide next weekend"

"What? Gail gasped " no! No way"

"Gail that isn't very friendly"

"I never protested that I was" Gail snapped "mom I'm not going on a date with some guy "

Elaine frowned folding her arms across her chest " it isn't a date Gail, I am fully aware that you don't do the boys any more"

Gail cringed at her mothers words, although her parents didn't seem to have any issue with Gail being gay, her mother always seemed to make comments about the "in her eyes " sudden change in Gail's sexuality ..

"So why can't Steve show him around"?

"Because Steve is a busy man Gail, being a detective doesn't give you a lot of free time and his is better spent with Traci and Leo.. You on the other hand only seem to spend your free time with those odd balls you live with"

Gail hated Elaine's sarcasm and she hated how her mother always made out her life wasn't as interesting or as important as her brothers .. "Yeah well that doesn't mean I'm going to take your new friend out.. If you're that concerned about him not knowing the area, you take him"

"Do not talk to me like that Abigail" Elaine warned " I am still your mother and right here in this station I am your superior"

Gail closed her eyes with a sigh " I have to go help with the dog show"

"Fine"!Elaine smiled dusting off Gail's uniform " this isn't over, I actually have more pressing things I need to talk to you about"

Gail nodded and headed off as quick as she could .. Her Mother gripped her to the core and she hated that she made her feel so bad about herself , Gail checked her hair in the window checking if her mother was right " maybe it did need doing" she thought ..

"Hey slacker "came a voice behind her

"Cassie? Hi"

"So you rope me and Holly into this lame ass day and you're no where to be seen"

Gail smiled " sorry I had some stuff to take care off, how's it going"?

Cassie shrugged as much as she didn't want to admit it she was enjoying herself " it's ok.. I'm just grabbing some cold drinks"

Gail fiddled in her pocket pulling out some change putting them into the vending machine " here have these on me, call it an apology to dumping you "

Cassie nodded pressing the buttons for her chosen drinks ..

"Gail? You ready"? A tall well built man asked .

"Uh yeah" Gail smiled Turning to the teen " grab you're aunt and come watch the k-9 demo.. I have a feeling you're gonna love this"

Cassie nodded with a shrug following the blonde officer ..

"There you are" Holly smiled finishing up the child sat in front of her ..

"Ok kids these two ladies are gonna take a break and watch the dog show" Gail explained to the queue of kid who moaned and sulked " cmon they'll be back in a few minutes in sure your little faces can wait that long"

"I don't mind carrying on" Holly offered..

Gail shook her head " no I want you to come watch the k-9s.. It's gonna be fun trust me"

Holly and Cassie took their seats next to Oliver and Chloe while Gail headed over to where the dogs and their handlers were..

"So who's the victim this year" Oliver asked causing Chloe to laugh and Holly to frown..

"Victim"

Oliver laughed " yep every year one of us is roped in to wear what can only be described as a sumo suit and get chased and attacked by the dogs"

"Oh my god" Holly gasped in horror looking over at the dogs " they look kinda scary, wait? Gail isn't going to do it is she"?

Chloe and Olivier laughed out loud together " you must be joking" Oliver chuckled " Peck would never humiliate herself like that"

"She is trained in handling the dogs " Chloe explained " but from what Traci said she's isn't taking part today, she did how ever nominate the victim

Holly looked on and could see Gail stroking and giving treats to the dogs whist taking to a handler .

"Oh no.. Poor guy" Oliver said his tone slightly playful ..

Chloe looked over followed by Holly and Cassie ..

"Wait isn't that Gerald? I mean Officer Moore" Cassie asked ..

"Yup" Chloe giggled ..

"Gail's mean" Oliver added " he's gonna get eaten alive"

Holly was lost in the conversation " ok so who's Officer Moore and why is Gail mean"?

Chloe turned to Holly " Ok so that's the new rookie his names Duncan, but for some reason Gail calls me Gerald, he's not exactly the brightest star in the sky and if I'm honest he isn't a very good cop, and Gail doesn't tolerate him to well , in fact she had less time for him then she does me" the red head laughed " Duncan is also terrified of dogs"

Holly looked over and could see Gail giving the rookie a pep talk " that's just mean"

"It is but oh so entertaining" Oliver laughed "Price you have to video this"

Chloe got her phone out and flicked it to the camera " on it Sarg"

Holly could see Gail heading there way and moved over to make room " you ready"? The blonde grinned taking a seat .

Oliver held his hard in the air " peck you've outdone yourself yet again"

Gail high five'd the white shirt "why thank you"

Holly shook her head " so you rope in the scaredy cat rookie to do your dirty work"?

Gail looked at the brunette seriously "it's not my dirty work Doctor Stewart, it's giving Gerald experience in every aspect of his job"

Holly shook her head knowing full well Gail was enjoying every minute of the poor rookies humiliation.. " if you say so Peck"

The horn blew and everyone's attention was on the cop and the dog in the middle of the field .. The big built man talked for a while about the roles the K-9s play in the force and how they are not referred to as dogs, they are in fact officers of the law .. Tess was the well behaved officer sat at the cops side, her tongue out and her tail wagging.. They put on a show of showing the audience how Tess was able to find drugs and other illegal substances by hiding them on different police offers scattered in the crowd .. Tess sniffed her way toward Holly sniffing at her shoes as well as Cassie's ..

"She coulda sniffed out your stolen make up" Gail teased causing the teen to narrow her eyes and shake her head .. Tess sniffed at Gail and then sat by her side until her partner arrived .. Gail stood up holding her arms out as the bigger police man emptied her pockets to reveal marihuana .. The audience clapped and Gail passed Tess a treat out of her pocket as she patted her head .."good girl"

Next was the same man with a new officer "this is Zion" he announced .. Zion was a huge German Shepard with what looked like yellow eyes .. Holly cringed at his stance. "He looks scary"

Gail raised her eye brows licking her bottom lip " yup he's the chaser"

"The chaser"? Holly asked

Gail pointed with a grin ..

"This is Officer Moore " the instructor explained " He's kindly volunteered to demonstrate how quick and efficient this K-9 officers are "

"Actually man I didn't .. I didn't" Moore stuttered ..

" Officer Moore here has protective clothing on because when Zion with chase there is a change he could draw blood or even kill this Officer "

"Ok I'm out of here" Duncan freaked out trying to leave only to be stopped by the instructor " calm down Rookie I said could kill you not will "

The audience laughed .. Holly didn't she was slightly concerned for the young man " Gail is he safe"?

Gail shrugged " is any of us in this job"

Holly nudged the blonde " cmon seriously"?

"He'll be fine Holly, it's only practice, the dog knows that"

Holly took her opportunity to give Gail some quick wit that the blonde constantly give out " he's got a dog, he's an officer"

Gail poked her tongue out nudging the Doctor ..

"Ok Officer Moore .. Run"

Duncan hadn't been paying attention as usual "what?

"Run officer Moore" the instructor called out letting Zion go..

"Run" the crowd called "run"

Duncan noticed the K-9 hurling toward him "what! No no .. I'm not ready " he panicked as he turned to run for his life " help me .. God help me "

Gail laughed so hard she doubled over and as much as Holly didn't want to laugh at the young mans expense it was kind of hard not to .. Duncan hit the floor hard with Zion pinning him down holding his arm behind his back .. "Ouch " Gail cringed "man that had to hurt"

Holly laughed it was just to hard to hold in "you're so mean"

"Hey we've all done it" Gail laughed

"Except you" Chloe added ..

"Shhhhh" Gail hummed placing her hand over the red heads mouth ..

"Help me .. Please help me" Duncan was still crying out .. The officer whistled and Zion returned to his side warranting a roar of applause from the audience ..

"That was awesome" Cassie complimented "not for Duncan though"

Gail laughed again watching the rookie be helped to his feet " see not dead" she pointed but aiming her words at Holly..

"Gail"

Gail turned to be face with her mother yet again " oh for god sake" she sulked under her breath . Her words heard by Holly who had turned to also face the small red headed women ..

"I'll be back"

Holly nodded,worried at the look on Gail's face. She turned to Oliver for answers " superintendent Mom" he mouthed .

"Oh" Holly nodded ..

"The kids are queuing again " Cassie said pointing to the face painting post..

Holly nodded following her niece .. As Cassie began painting the little Rosie cheeks of a child, Holly's attention was on Gail who had her hands on her hips, her body language was stiff, he'd head kept shaking from side to side .. Whist the other women stood with her arm folded across her chest .. Holly couldn't help but wonder what kinds of relationship the two women had outside of work .. They didn't seem to have a bond of any sorts and Gail looked like she was being told off by the school principle ..

"Aunt Holly? Are you helping"?

"What"? Uh yeah. Sorry" Holly tore her eyes away from Gail taking her seat beckoning a child over ..

"No way, I don't care what you say Mom I'm not going it" Gail protested ..

"Gail it's bad enough you've been a beat cop for the last five years and still no closer to moving rank,it's the least you can do"

Gail shook her head " there are plenty of other gay cops that can do it"

"Correct, but they are not Peck's.. It will look good on not only the division but our family name, it will bring awareness to the force and show we welcome officers from all walks of life Gail.. And having the superintendents own daughter fronting the campaign will only make it look better"

"Make you look better you mean" Gail snapped .. " I hate to disappoint you yet again, but you can forget it, I am not parading myself or my sexuality to help you look good" Gail stormed off towards the station .. Holly noticed and wondered if she was ok ..

"Gail"? Come back her" Elaine called out softly trying not to bring attention to herself ..

...

The day drew to a close and Andy helped the Stewart's pack away " thanks for taking the time to help us guys"

"I had fun" Cassie smiled ..

"Yeah your welcome" Holly added playing with her nieces hair "wasn't as bad as you thought huh kid"?

Cassie shook her head "nope, I thought Gail would have joined us though, I mean it was her idea"

Andy smiled " I'm sure she would preferred to be here with you guys then followed around by her mom, believe me"

Holly frowned " I take it they aren't close"?

Andy laughed " if you can think of the worst person in the world to be stuck in a lift with, then times it by like a thousand, that's how Gail feels about spending time with her mom"

Holly smiled, she hadn't known Gail long but seeing her so stressed out and unhappy made her feel sad for her ..

"I'm hungry" Cassie sulked ..

"Ok honey lets go home" Holly smiled " tell Gail we said goodbye and that we had a good day"?

Andy saluted the Doctor.. "She'll be sorry she missed you both"

..

Holly stood in her kitchen cooking with the radio on whist Cassie was in her room ..

"Mmmm salt"? She spoke to herself tasting the pasta sauce, she had to remember no not add wine to her sauces anymore now that she was cooking for a minor ..

The door bell rang out much to Holly's announce . Her hands were wet ..

"I'll get it" Cassie called Out as she ran down the stairs ..

"Oh if it isn't the slacker" she joked

Gail smiled not really in the mood for find something snarky back ., " hey, yeah I'm sorry about today .. I just stopped by to"

"Cass? Who is it"? Holly called out .

"Officer slacker" Cassie grinned as she called back..

Holly appeared at the door " hi?"

Gail waved "sorry to stop by"

"No don't be silly, come in" Holly waved as Cassie opened the door widely ..

Gail entered the house stopping in the hall way..

"Come though" Cassie smiled ..

Gail was taken back a little, firstly from the smell of what ever Holly was cooking and then by the beauty of Holly's house, it was modern and fresh, the furniture was surprising dated .. Gail imagined Holly to be the kinda person who "restored" old stuff ..

" I hope you don't mind me looking you up, it's just Andy gave me Cassie's jacket and phone, you must have left it behind"

"Oh sweet" the teen cheered" I wondered where I left it"

Holly frowned "and you didn't think to mention you lost your phone" ?

"Misplaced" Cassie argued "not lost"

Holly shook her head " dinner will be twenty minutes"

Cassie took that as her que to beat it so she excused herself and headed back to her room ..

"So I here she actually enjoyed herself today"? Gail smiled .

Holly nodded pointing to a stool at the kitchen counter " sit"?

"Oh I don't what to interrupt"

Holly smiled sipping her wine " you're not, please"?

Gail nodded taken the offered seat " you have a nice place"

"Thank you.. You want a drink? I have beer or wine"?

Gail bit her bottom lip "uh maybe a beer, I haven't actually changed out of my uniform yet so technically still on the job"

Holly just smiled opening the bottle of beer placing a glass with it in front of Gail..

Typical Gail just chugged it out the bottle ..

" Cassie www disappointed she didn't see much of you today" Holly said casually"

"Really? And here's me thinking she hated me" Gail joked .. "I just had a lot going on"

Holly nodded turning the stove down turning to Gail " wanna talk about it"?

Gail shook her head swallowing the large amount or beer she had in her mouth " no"

Holly wasn't one to push so she shrugged" ok"

"You eating with us"? Cassie asked as she came down the stairs ..

"Oh no.. I just uh, stopped by to give you your things"

"Eat with us"? Holly offered " there's plenty here"

Gail shook her head waving her hand " I really don't want to intrude"

"Your not" Cassie said before Holly could.. " is she"?

Holly smiled "please"?

Gail wasn't one to pass up food, she wasn't fussed where it came from either, the Holly's food smelt amazing and made her stomach growl for it.. " ok then"

The three sat down at the table to tuck into Holly's food, which didn't take Gail long to devour "wow"

Holly smiled she had barely touched her's when Gail had finished " you enjoyed that huh?"

Gail nodded" what that didn't have tomatoes in it did it? Kinda shoulda asked that before I inhaled it"

Cassie laughed she really had taken to Gail ..

"Uh no it didn't, are you not a fan"? Holly asked ..

"I'm allergic" Gail explained .. "For future reference "she added with a cheeky wink..

"Oooooh" Holly laughed " for future reference huh"?

Gail smiled "so delinquent you looking forward to school?"

"Not really" Cassie said sipping her juice

"I really liked the K-9 thing today"

"Yeah"? Gail asked surprised

Cassie nodded " i think I could do that Job"

"What chase after bad guys and eat their arm off"? Gail laughed

Cassie rolled her eyes "not the dogs job, the instructors job, like he a cop"

"Well you defiantly have the bite for it" Holly laughed " and the snark and the attitude"

"What are you implying " Gail laughed

Cassie rolled her eyes, her Aunt and the cop were so hot for each other she couldn't help but laugh at them..

"May I be excused"?

"You haven't finished" was Holly's reply .

"Yeah I'll eat it later" the teen shrugged getting up off the table " I'll leave you to alone" she grinned heading back upstairs ..

" I often wonder if I was a pain in the ass like she is at her age" Holly joked ..

"Probably not" Gail smiled turning her beer bottle " I would imagine you were a very well behaved teen"..Nerds generally are"

Holly shook her head " so nerds don't know how to have fun"

Gail shrugged " teen nerds? Probably not"

Holly stood up picking up hers and Gail's plate to return them to the kitchen " well little do you know officer,"

Gail laughed and followed Holly returning to the stool she had occupied before .. " so my mom?"

Holly place the dishes in the dish washer before turning to Gail " mmmm"?

Gail fiddled with the label on her bottle " she uh... She's trying to get me to be the face of the LGBT policing community"

"And you said"?

Gail licked her bottom lip " I said hell no" she laughed under her breath " I mean I'm not ashamed of being gay, I just.. I don't i .. "

"Wanna parade it around"? Holly said finishing the cops sentence..

"Mmmm" Gail nodded " I mean straight people don't walk around going "hey look at me, I'm straight, so why should I"

"And your mom wants you to do what exactly"?

Gail sighed " she wants to stick my face on billboards all over Toronto, she wants to show the division to be "gay friendly" like they are among us kind thing.. And knowing it will look good if the superintendents kid is the front man"

Holly tilted her head folding her arms " so that's what you were arguing about after the K-9 show"?

Gail nodded " it's bad enough I'm a Peck and having to constantly prove myself with out being known as the gay cop off the billboards"

Holly sat next to Gail stroking her arm " I get it.. You know about the whole shouting your sexuality from the roof tops, it shouldn't be a factor. So what right?.. What I don't get is how you let your mom push you to do things you don't want? I mean in the short times I've known you Gail I wouldn't say you're a push over"

"She's different Holly, she has a way of making me feel like shit just by looking at me" Gail spoke softly " God she would probably just edit my face on to come one else's body"

Holly placed her hand on Gail's "if you really don't want that pretty face of yours over looking the free way then say no Gail, and mean it, she's can't make you do it"

"She'll make me feel guilty, like I'm ashamed of being gay or I don't repeat other gay people"

Holly smiled "well.. As a fellow member of the lgbt community I can tell you now that I am not offended"

Gail laughed shaking her head " you really are a nerd"

"I know" Holly grinned .. It made Gail feel better " just stick to your guns Officer"

Gail sucked her bottom lip in to her mouth and nodded " you're right I should and I will, as pretty as this face is I don't wanna be hounded by all the local single lesbians, it's bad enough now" Gail joked

Holly rolled her eyes " oh yeah it must be a chore "

Gail nodded standing up " yeah it is.. The uniform doesn't help"

Holly laughed she liked how even though Gail was going through something she still managed to be herself..

"I better go, thanks for dinner"

"You're welcome"

Holly saw Gail out after she called Cassie to come say bye ..

Gail stood on the door step fixing her collar of her heavy cop jacket " thanks again, i really enjoyed being here"

Holly blushed a little " anytime" ..


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Gail joined the Stewart's for dinner, Cassie was at school and seemed to be settling in just fine even making a few friends, Gail hadn't been over again but Holly had bumped into her at the station and the blonde stopped by a few days prior with lunch, they talked casually, Holly explained how Cassie was settling in and how her brothers move was delayed due to the house sale falling through ..

Today was Wednesday and Holly was on duty.. A call came out for her to attend a builders yard, a body of a older man had been found ..

She jumped out of her suv followed by Rodney her assistant ..

Hot damn who's that"?

Traci looked around at what Detective Anderson was taking about ...

"That"? She pointed over at Holly

"Well I wasn't taking about the nerd holding the lunchbox"

Detective Frankie Anderson was newish to the diversion she had been transferred from division twenty seven, rumours where that she had copped off with her bosses daughter and she wants happy about it, Frankie made her mark a week after arriving at fifteen by strolling out of Gail's bedroom the mornings after Andy and Sams wedding .. Gail let her know from the get go that she wasn't even a fan of hers and wasn't even sure she even liked her,.. It was a night of drunken sex, a one off, never to be repeated . And true to Gail's words, it wasn't .. Frankie had been at the division six months now, her and Gail never really spoke unless it was work related ..

"That's Doctor Stewart" Traci explained "she's the forensic pathologist"

"She's fucking hot" Frankie drooled ..

"Yeah well I think you might be out of luck, I'm pretty sure Gail's got a crush on her and I think the feelings mutual"

Frankie didn't take her eyes off Holly " well have you heard they've hooked up"?

Traci shook her head " no"

"Have you seen them together"? Frankie asked

"No"

"Then she's fair game" Frankie shrugged " and if peck wants her after I'm done then she can"

Traci was gobsmacked, the audacity of this women never ceased to amaze her..

"Hi doctor Stewart" Frankie grinned taking Holly's hard " it's good to meet you, I'm detective Anderson "

Holly being polite as she always was "Hi, nice to meet you too"

"She'll we"? Frankie offered pointing to the police tape ..,

Traci shook her head "Gail is going to kill you" she laughed to herself ..

Traci and Chloe watched as Frankie made her interest known to Holly.. She was never no more then a foot from the brunette, offering her help at every step..

"Gail will be so pissed" Chloe moaned

"Uh,huh" Traci cringed " who's going tell her?"

"Not me" Chloe said holding her hands up .."you"?

Traci shook her head fast "besides she will deny any interest in Holly"

"It isn't even like Anderson is in to dating, even if Holly is a fox," Chloe sulked " I think maybe we should warn Holly that she's only into casual sex"

Traci laughed " As much as I think that's a good idea cause I really like Holly, I am staying well clear of this, when Gail gets wind that Anderson's after the a doc, it's going to be war and I.. Do .. Not.. Want to be in the middle of that battle ground"

Chloe nodded " same"

"Let me help you with your bag" Frankie offered Holly..

"Oh there's no need, Rodney can take it"

"No no" Frankie smiled .. "I insist"

Holly allowed the detective to escort her to her car placing her kit bag in the truck..

"Ok so I know this a little forward since ...well we've know each other for like .. An hour" Frankie began checking her watch " but a few of us are heading to the Black Penny bar tonight and I was wondering if maybe you would want to join us... Me"?

Holly felt a little embarrassed and put on the spot ."oh I uh, I don't know I have my niece staying with me and it's a school night"

Frankie shrugged " and a work night so it's not a late one, two drinks max"

Holly swallowed forcing a smile.. Frankie was easy on the eye and had that same healthy disrespect for the world like Gail had, which appealed to Holly, a drink or two wouldn't hurt would it? . " ok why not"

Frankie clapped her hands together " great so let's say seven thirty"?

Holly nodded " see ya then"

Frankie casually strolled over to Traci and Chloe " damn I'm good"

Traci frowned making Frankie grin " got a date with the doc, so looks like Pecks games pretty weak"

Chloe's jaw dropped " Holly is going on a date with ..,With you?"

Anderson laughed "yeah.. And if Pecks lucky I'll give her a de-brief once I'm done... Ha.. I can give them both one" .. Frankie laughed heading to her car ..

" I'll put fifty dollars on Gail"? Traci offered ..

"No competition" Chloe laughed "Anderson maybe snarky and a bit of a bitch but she has nothing on Gail "

" agreed, although I think I kinda wanna be there when Anderson tells Gail" Traci said feeling bad ..

"Me too" Chloe laughed jumping into the car " let's go" ... ..

...

Cassie was led on her bed studying when Holly arrived home " Hey honey" Holly smiled as she passed the teens door . "How was school"? She called out ..

Cassie made her way into her Aunts bedroom plonking herself down on the bed . "School sucks, I mean I've been there what? And week and a half? and already they're setting assignments"

Holly was in her walking closet " well honey that's what school is about, I'm sure once you get into it you're be just fine.. You like this"? The brunette asked holding up a blouse..

Cassie nodded "it's nice"

Holly looked the garment over once more and hung it on her door ..

"Hey you think your be ok on your own for a few hours tonight"?

"Why"? Cassie asked not really paying attention ..

Holly still in her wardrobe looking for something to wear " I'm gonna go out for a few drinks "

Cassie jumped on to her knees "with Gail? Oh my god she finally asked you out"?

The teen had a huge grin on her face "well that shirt won't cut it you need something a little more sexier "

Holly came in to view " not with Gail honey"

The teens face fell "what? Who then"?

Holly licked her bottom lip " uh her names Anderson, Frankie Anderson, she's a detective I worked with today"

Cassie wasn't keen on her Aunt dating anyone else "What about Gail? You like her"?

Holly sighed tilting her head to one side " honey Gail is.. Well she's great and yes I do like her but ...

"But"? Cassie asked

"Well Gail ..hasn't asked me out has she? I just don't think she likes me in that way

"That bullshit" Cassie snapped

"Cass"! Holly warned she hated it when her niece used curse words " please watch your mouth"

Cassie was in no mood by this time " well it is.. You like Gail and you have to be blind to not see she likes you"

Cassie stropped out the room shutting her own door .. Holly sighed heavily, she does like Gail.. And she wished it was the blonde she was getting ready for, but she also knew Gail had a lot going on with her mom issues right now...

Holly decided to keep her outfit low key, she didn't want to appear to keen,

Seven pm she knocked on the teens door not waiting to be answered she opened the door " so I got you a pizza in"

" Uh huh" was muttered somewhere behind a book ..

"Cass? cmon honey, it's just a drink with a collegue"

"Your life."

Honey sighed, she knew Cass held the Stewart stubborn streak so it was neat to leave her alone "I won't be late"

...

"Peck? Line two" Diaz called out from the front desk .

Gail was sat eating chips loudly with her feet up on her desk, the shift was slow and her paper work was almost done, the blonde let her legs fall to the floor grabbing the telephone " Peck"?

"Why haven't you asked her out yet"?

Gail frowned " excuse me? Who is this"

A heavy sigh came down the line " for God sakes Gail, why haven't you asked my aunt out yet"?

Gail shook her head with a frown "Cassie"?

"Duh who else would it be"?

"Cassie you do know you can't just call the station like this"?

"Well I don't have your phone number and your taking to long" Cassie moaned "so why haven't you asked her out"

Gail sighed " Cassie listen to me,"

"You wasting time Gail" Cassie interrupted "if you like Holly you need to do something about it,if this Detective makes an impression on her then you could lose your chance"

"Woah woah woah slow down kid, and breath" Gail advised "what are you talking about"?

Cassie tutted " Aunt Holly is on a date with some detective from your station"

Gail jumped out of her seat " who?"

"I don't know some Anderson women"

Gail shook her head, she knew exactly who the teen was taking about " Holly and Frankie Anderson"?

"Yes because you didn't ask her out she's hooking up with some moron detective"

Gail laughed she really did like this kid, and her way of words " Cass as much as you are right about Anderson, I can't stop Holly from going out with her"

"Yeah you can, it's simple Gail, you tell Aunt Holly that you think she's hot and offer to take her out" Cassie sighed "see you can stop it"

Gail tapped her fingers on her desk " maybe your Aunt is on a date because she wants to be, and maybe she doesn't like me like guy think she does"

"Oh my god! and they say kids are stupid! ok fine forget it.. Snooze you lose, don't come sucking to me when this detective becomes Aunt Holly's girlfriend"

"I doubt it" Gail answered back knowing full well who Anderson worked .. " you really think she would say yes if I asked her?"

"yes dumb ass" Cassie sulked

"Hey you want me to arrest you again"?

"Just concentrate on dating my Aunt and kick my ass for calling you a dumb ass after ok? .. Good.. See ya "

Gail placed the phone down chewing the side of her lip .. "Chris? Is everyone at the Penny tonight"?

Chris walked over to his ex's desk taking a seat " yup and in like twenty minutes I'm joining them, .. You coming"?

Gail nodded "yeah but uh I'll drive if that's ok"?

Chris held his hands up in the air "suits me" .


	4. Chapter 4

YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME, THANK YOU! IM GLAD MOST OF YOU ARE ENJOYING IT ... AND YES I DID STATE I WAS CHANGING GAILS PERSONALITY JUST A LITTLE .. I WANTED A FLUFFY,FUNNY AND ALMOST DRAMA FREE STORY XX

Traci returned from the bathroom to an empty table, looking around she spots McNally not Swark and Price sat at the bar ..

"Hey why are you guys sat here?"

"Frankie's arrived which means Holly will soon" Andy explained.

"Yeah and Chris text Dov telling him to get he and Gail a drink ready for when their shift ends" Chloe said excitedly ..

"Oh I see" Traci laughed "so you two have taken front row seats to the floor show huh? That's pretty mean guys, I mean I think Gail really likes Holly"

"Yeah exactly " Andy sighed "and there is no way the Gail Peck we know and love is going to allow Frankie to take that away from her "

Traci pulled a empty stool over and took a seat "well I'll just sit here incase I need to break up the cat fight"

Chloe and Andy laughed shaking their heads ..

" oh I see all the losers are here" Frankie said sarcastically as she headed to the bar sighting the three women..

" well you're here" Andy muttered into her beer bottle ..

"What was that"? Frankie asked

"I said its good to see you" Andy lied with a smirk letting Frankie know that she defiantly didn't say that ..

"So are you here alone"? Chloe asked trying to keep her tone casual ..

"Not that it's any of your business Princess, but no, I'm meeting Doctor Stewart,but don't worry I don't plan to be here long"

Traci rolled her eyes, she hoped to God Gail was going to wipe the smirk off the detectives face when she arrived ..

"Hey hey" Chloe said nudging Andy "Holly's here.. "

Holly actually stood outside for a few minutes talking herself into going inside ... Cassie was right she did like Gail and being on a date with her work colleague didn't sit right .. Telling herself it was just a drink and nothing more helped her pull open the door to the bar and walk in ..

"Hey guys" she smiled widely seeing the women sat at the bar " I didn't know you'd be here"

"Well Leo's with his dad for the weekend so I'm enjoying the adult time" Traci explained ..

"Good for you" Holly grinned

"Hey Doc" Frankie said from behind the brunette " I got you a drink and us a table"

Holly smiled at the three grinning women " I'll see later"

"Does she even want to be here" Andy asked noticing the disappointment in the doctors face ..

"Here? Probably, with her? I doubt it"

"Why say yes to a date that"? Chloe wondered out loud ..

"I think Anderson put her on the spot and we all know Holly wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings ,so she probably felt like she had no choice " Traci answered..

"Hey kev" Dov called out to the bar tender " can I pay for two beers for when Peck and Diaz get here"?

"They finished their shift"? Chloe asked causing Dov to nod in reply ..

"Show time" Andy smiled clinging her beer bottle with Chloe's ..

"So how are you finding fifteen diversion"? Holly asks the detective ..

"It's alright! I mean they know what there doing which is a refreshing change.. I work with Them losers over at the bar"

Holly looked over at the "losers" with a smile..

"Actually I like Traci,she likes to learn and ask questions and I think that's a good trait to have in a cop," Frankie continued " I find it weird how close they are, I mean like family" she cringed ..

"Isn't that what it is"? Holly asked with a frown "I mean the job is dangerous and you have to rely on each other to have one another's back, don't you"?

"I look out for myself" Frankie said bluntly " I've never met people like these, I mean their , Caring to one another and their kind and loving and loyal and group together, it's gross"

Holly raises her eyebrows slightly shocked " I'm guessing you don't make friends easily"

Frankie swigged her beer " well if I'm honest i Haven't been around long enough, my last diversion I was there eleven months and I might have pissed off the Sargent so I was transferred "

Holly narrowed her eyes "what did you do"?

"I might have slept with her daughter" Frankie laughed " then she got all clinging and I had to tell her I don't do relationships, then she went crying to mommy and ..bam " she slams her hands on the table " I end up in this dump, luckily I work mainly with Steve Peck and he isn't much of a talker out side the work circle "

Holly's mouth had fell open at some point though out the detectives rant.. "Ooooh" was all she could muster up..

"Yeah I mean you tell them it's a bit of fun and they don't listen" Frankie sulked " but here I am and it seems to be working, like I said they're idiots but they know what their doing"

Holly wasn't sure what to say after that,so she smiled and nodded..

"Drink", Frankie asks..

"Oh I Uh.. I ..,uh.

Before Holly could answer she witnesses Gail and Chris arrive. Suddenly her palms are sweaty and she feels butterflies in her stomach., Gail is dressed in leather pants and a white sweater and damn she looks good.. Her hair is down and falls over her shoulders.. That tough cop look as gone and replaced by something breath taking..

"Hey is that Holly" Chris asks waving over ..

Gail rolls her eyes knowing that pretending she hadn't seen her Wouldn't work now ..

Gail turns with a smile and lifted her hand..

Holly waved back feeling a little heat rise in her cheeks ..

Frankie looking smug at the bar orders more drinks for her and Holly " I would ask you to join us ..but Well You know .. I'm on a date"

Gail smiled with a nod "good for you, who wants to lose some money to me on the pool table"? She asked letting Frankie know she was no longer interested in anything she was going to say ..

" I will" Dov raised his hand " wait... I mean I will play you, not lose money,"

"What ever you say loser, rack em up" Gail ordered Downing her beer ..

"You want another"? Andy asked .. Shocked when Gail shook her head " nah I'm driving"

Holly watched Gail for a while with a small smile on her face before being interrupted by Frankie returning to her seat .. " could they be any more boring" she moaned ..

Holly rolled her eyes " I like them"

"Really?" Frankie frowned " I mean the only normal one I would say is probably Gail and that says a lot"

Holly laughed " you guys get on"? Wondering if Gail would actually take to the women in front of her, who weirdly held a lot of common traits with the blonde.

"Not really, I mean there was that one night, but we were drunk and the wedding was super boring so the only thing to do was get drunk and laid "Frankie rambled..

"You and Gail"? The pathologist asked in total shock ..

Frankie shrugged " yeah it was one off when I first came here.. Which is weird because we don't actually like each other and only really talk when it's to do with work .. Which again is odd because we actually work really well together.."

Holly looked over at Gail who was dancing in victory at beating Dov at pool ..

"Hand it over loser" she called out holding her hand flat for him to place her winnings in... Holly turned back to Frankie " I just wouldn't have placed you two together"

Frankie sunk her beer " me either and believe me we defiantly don't have a connection or a longing ..but what I do know about her is ..she's good in bed and amazing at her her job.. And those are some great qualities to have if it wasn't for the fact she's a cold hearted snarky bitch "

Holly choked on her drink, trying her hardest to cover it up " well I uh.." She shook her head " I wouldn't say she's a bitch"

Frankie looked curiously at the doctor "well she probably hides it around you, I mean you're a very attractive women Doctor Stewart"

Not really sure what that had to do with Gail not being a bitch but Holly smiled and thanked the detective anyways .. "So do you plan to stay at the division"?

Again Frankie shrugged "well that depends"

"On"? Holly asked ...

Frankie leaned forwards running her tongue across her bottom lip " if I have something to stay for"

Holly swallowed forcing a smile "I uh need to uh... use the bathroom"

Holly quickly headed to the bathroom leaving Frankie alone ..

"Ok Peck, what's with you"? Traci asked

"Me"?

"Yeah, I know you like Doctor Stewart and I know she likes you, yet she's here with detective horn dog over there and you're ok with that?.. I don't believe it"

Gail took her shot at the pool table pocketing the black " and she wins again" she cheers holding her arms in the air "pay up Diaz"

Chris handed Gail a twenty shaking his head ..

"I don't know why you bother" Gail smiled before turning to Traci " and you., are far to good at being a detective" the blonde laughed " yes I like Holly and no I'm not exactly over joyed she's with that weirdo, but.. It's a free country .. See ya"

Traci frowned having no idea what the hell th blonde was taking about ..

"Hey honey you ok"? Holly asked down the phone to her niece..as she sits in toilet cubicle .

"Well you'll be happy to know this is probably the worst night of my life.. "

I wish I was home eating pizza with you"

Cassie felt bad for being mean to her aunt earlier " I saved you some"

"Thanks honey" Holly smiled ..

"So that bad huh"?

Holly sighed " yeah I think I'm going to make an excuse and come home"

"Want me to call in like ten minutes and say I need you home"? Cassie offered ..

"It's ok Honey I'll uh think of something" Holly laughed " if not I'll send you an Sos ok"?

Holly said her goodbyes to her Niece before quickly taking a wee and heading out of the cubicle .. Only to be met by Gail stood washing her hands with a smirk on her face " Hi Doc, fancy seeing you here"

Holly smiled running the water over her hands " gloating in my misery are we"?

"Well. I knew you weren't in for a night of fun and laughter, I mean I do work with the women "

"Mmmmm" Holly hummed

"So you need a ride home?" Gail asked " I heard you on the phone to Cassie so I'm guessing you need a get away driver"

Holly laughed " no don't be silly, I can't ask you to do that"

"You didn't. Gail smirked pulling Holly by her hand " I'll get my coat whilst you make your excuses "

Gail let go of Holly's had instantly feeling the Loss.. " laters jerks"she said pulling her jacket off the back of Traci's chair

"You're leaving " Traci frowned ..

"Yep"

...

"Frankie I'm sorry to cut this short but huh.. My fifteen year old niece is staying with me, and she's not feeling well so I'm gonna have to go" Holly explained apologetically ..

"Oh" Frankie frowned "well uh ., I could come with you"? She smiled ..

Holly laughed nervously knowing that wasn't an offer to see how her niece was doing.. " I don't think that's uh... That um..

"Ready" Gail asked from behind the stuttering brunette ..

"Peck"? Frankie frowned ..

"Gail uh... Gail's offered me a ride home so"..

"I can get her a cab" Frankie snapped towards Gail ..

"No need" Gail smirked "let's go Hol"

Holly said her good byes and hurried towards the door followed by Gail .. As Gail pasted the detective she placed her arm in her way " I didn't realise I was stepping on your toes peck "

Gail stepped in a little closer with a cocky smile "well know you know"

Holly witness the exchange between the two cops, feeling a little heat in the cheeks, was that Gail confirming she actually did like the brunette.. ?

...

The first part of the drive was silent, both women taking a minute to themselves before Holly began to laugh ...

"What"? Gail asked slightly amused ..

"It's nothing really" Holly laughed again " it's just that women is something else"

"Uh huh. She likes to talk about herself huh"? Gail agreed ..

"I don't think she even asked me one question about my life" Holly told the blonde ..

"Well you shoulda done your research doc, had you asked me I could of told you what an ass she is"

Holly feeling a little brave thought this was the prefect time to tease her new Friend " oh yeah cause you know all about that right"?

Gail Frowned "excuse me"?

"Frankie told me all about her night of passion with a certain blonde snarky cop" the brunette teased again ..

"Hey hey listen that was a very drunken one off, something never to be repeated .. Ever" Gail protested "and believe me when I say drunk. I mean like blurred vision, barely standing drunk"

Holly laughed loudly shaking her head " hey it's none of my business"

"Well I'm just telling you .. So you know.. I can't stand the women and I don't want to ever be reminded of that night.. And anyway rather then tease me you should be thanking me for saving you from being her next victim"

" I don't think so I don't sleep around .,

The car fell silent, "oh my god Gail I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I don't really do that one night stand thing. I really mean it to come out like it"

Gail Laughed "relax nerd, I'm not offended, it was what it was "

"I know and it's none of my business and everybody is different, I just meant that I don't personally put out on the first night. Not that it's a bad thing if you do, I just don't, I mean I'm not saying that I .. I.. I'm a huh"

"Ok stop" Gail ordered" as cute as your rambling is ..you really just need to stop, I get what you meant Holly.. And I admire you for that,"

Holly cringed a little" I am really sorry how that came out, I don't want you to think that I have an opinion on what your do personally"

Gail pulled up on to Holly's drive " hey it's fine really, " she smiled placing her hand on the Doctors, who smiled .. " thanks for the ride home"

"Anytime"

Holly stepped out of the car feeling completely embarrassed even though Gail assured her, she wasn't offered...

Feeling the effects off her three drinks at the penny, Holly decided to put it out there that she liked the blonde sat in the drivers seat ...

"You know, this is totally all your fault" Holly smirked leaning on the open window ..

"My fault"? Gail asked

Biting her lip Holly nodded..

"Care to explain why", Gail asked ..

Holly took a deep breath " well.. If you would stop taking so long to ask me out, I wouldn't have to feel obliged to say yes when the likes of Frankie put me on the spot would I? Hmmmm?

Gail's jaw dropped a little " huh"?

Holly laughed " good night Officer" and just like that Gail as sat alone on Holly's drive with no idea what just happened ..

Once Holly was inside she quickly rid herself off her shoes and hid behind the curtain looking out the window..

A confused Cassie looked on " uh .. Are you ok"?

"Mmmm hmmm" her aunt hummed ..

"And what are you looking at"? The teen asked slowly ..

"Gail" was her aunts reply..

"Gail" the teen gasped " what's she doing here" she asked running over to look out..

"No no " Holly panicked pulling her niece" she might see us" she laughed dropping down on to the sofa taking the teen with her.. "Gail saved me from the worst date of my life "

"Thought it wasn't a date" the teen mocked sarcastically ..

Holly laughed "anyways Gail brought me home and I .. "She licked her bottom lip " I put it out there that I like her.. Kinda"

"Kinda"?

Holly sat up to look at the youngster " I told her it was her fault that I had a bad night, and that I wouldn't have to go on dates if she would hurry up and ask me out "

Cassie clapped "yes way to go auntie"

"mmmm" Holly smiled leaning on her niece's shoulder " well she knows now so let's see"

"She's so gonna ask you out" Cassie said optimistically..

"I hope so Honey" ... I really hope so .

A/N .. So this chapter isn't great and. That's simply because I write these chaps on my iPhone and accidentally deleted the original, I wanted to get a chap up so you wasn't waiting to long so rushed it .. Lol .. X


	5. Chapter 5

'you're very quiet tonight Gail' Bill Peck asked

"Am I"? The blonde sighed pushing her food around her plate with her fork ..

"Something on your mind sweetheart"? Elaine asked .. Gail rolled her eyes, she found it annoying how the red head made a big deal about playing the "mom" role when they were out of uniform ..

"Nope" Gail answered emphasizing the P ..

Steve watched his little sister closely, he knew as well as their parents that the younger Peck was struggling with something ..

"So Mom? Leo has a soccer game on Sunday and he's asked for you and dad to be there"

Gail eyed her brother to which he winked .. She appreciated that he was taking the heat off her ...

Elaine wiped her mouth with her napkin "we wouldn't miss it, Leo is after all family"

Gail rolled her eyes, she found she did that a lot at these family dinners ..

"Gail have you thought anymore about the LGBT campaign we talked about?"

Gail put her fork down, Holly's words rang through her ears ..she didn't want Holly to see she was weak, she wanted the pathologist to be impressed with her, proud even.. "Yeah I thought about it.. And my decision is still the same.. I don't want to take part"

Elaine sighed heavily "for God sakes Gail "

"Elaine" Bill warned.

"I don't know why you continue to go out of your way to disappoint me Abigail"

"Mom" Steve moaned

"It's ok Steve," Gail smiled "it wouldn't be a Peck dinner if I wasn't the subject of Mom's disappointment"

"Well Gail maybe if you grew up a little then I wouldn't have to be on your back would I"?

Gail sighed again "I don't want to do it, there are plenty of other gay cops that would be happy to do it, why me"?

"Because your a Peck Gail! and it will look better for the station and us as a family if we show support, so I suggest you stop this and do as I ask"

Gail could feel her heart race, her skin felt hot. This would be the time she gave in and done as her mother ordered ..But she wanted to change, she wanted to do what she wanted with her own life .. Holly gave her a sense of courage to do that " No!"

"Gail this is not up for discussion"

Bill slammed his hand on the table " she said no god damn it"

All three other pecks jumped slight at the tone of the mans voice, Gail had only ever heard her father raise his voice once in her life up until that moment..

"William"?

"Gail said no, she doesn't want to have her face spread all over the city, she said no and that's the end of its" Bills words burned through his wife, she never took kindly to anyone telling her what to do and for her husband to be the one to challenge her,was something she hadn't experienced before..

Elaine sat silently scolding her husband internally, the atmosphere turned cold and no one dared speak.. Steve taking a minute before clearing his throat "so Leo's game kicks off for one thirty , I could pick you up"?

Elaine shook her head " no that's fine Steven, we can make our own way there"

Gail sat quietly, her body slightly ridged but inside she was smiling, she had never known her Mother to back down so quickly and also wondered why her father had never stepped in or over ruled his wife before now ..

As Gail reached for her wine she felt her fathers finger gently stroke her own, as she looked up at the grey haired man, he winked making her nod in appreciation.

Dinner was over quicker then usual which elated gail.. She couldn't wait for the evening to be over and luckily for her Traci's car was in the garage so Steve had to pick her up ..

"Dinner was great Mom" the red head detective said giving Elaine a hug, I'll see you Sunday?

Gail placed a kiss on her Mothers cheek and headed out towards the car .. Elaine nodded leaving their father to see them out ..

Shaking Steve's hand and telling him to be safe,Bill stepped in Gail's way " just a minute Gail"

Steve acknowledged his fathers intentions and headed to the car ..

"Gail I know Im usually a man of very few words" Bill began "but I want you to know that I do take things in, I see things, and I know usually I let your Mother take over, but I am the man of this family, and I do make decision believe it or not"

Gail frowned completely confused of where her father was going with his speech .

" I know you want to be the best cop you can be and I know your Mom pushes you, maybe to much but she means well"

Gail rolled her eyes, how can the women mean well when all she ever does is reprimand the blonde for not being good enough? Was her father trying to talk her into. Doing the campaign in less of a way then her mother? ..

"Dad"

Bill held his hand up " wait!, ... What I'm trying to say Gail is, I know what it's like to feel like you're not enough"

"Hardly" Gail sighed

"I do Gail, you know when I was a kid nothing I ever did was good enough for your grandfather .. Your uncles were sports fanatics, they come first at everything, where as I? I liked to read, I liked music, I liked to sit and watch the world go by, but that was weak in his eyes, I remember him telling my mother, I was the daughter she never had"

Gail felt sad hearing her fathers words, her grandfather was always a sweet and gentle man,he was a chief inspector in his day just like her father is now..

" your mom was a rookie when I met her, she loved everything about law enforcement, when we married, your grandfather said she was more of a Peck then I was " Bill laughed a little at the memory he had just shared .. "Turns out he was right" .. You don't have to be perfect Gail. Not in my eyes, and I'm glad you're not, I know you're a good cop and that's enough for me sweetheart"

Gail felt her eyes well up, her father had never been some warm towards her, his idea of showing emotion would be a nod and here he is opening up to her for the first time in her 27 years of life ..

" I just don't want to parade my sexuality all over the city" she muttered

"And nor should you" Bill agreed " your sexuality is yours and yours only,learn to say no and mean it Gail"

Gail sniffed the air and swallowed the lump in her throat " can't I just get you to say no for me"? She laughed ..

Bill laughed too placing his arm around his daughters neck, kissing the top of her head " I guess I can help you out when need be"

Walking Gail to the car Bill looked up at the house spitting Elaine at the window " how much trouble am I in"? He joked ..

"Think of the peace dad" Steve joined in ..

"I'm sorry" Gail offered feeling bad ..

"Don't worry, I can handle Elaine Peck"

"Well good luck and I'll see you Sunday" Steve smiled holding his thumb up,,

"You sure will" Bill smiled pulling Gail's seat belt forward for her to buckle up "you know it's not true that cops don't have to wear belts right"?

Rolling her eyes Gail clicks the belt in "yes sir"

"Ok get out of here" Bill said tapping the car " get home safe" he added waving as he headed back to the house.

"What was that about"? Steve asked pulling out of the drive ..

"I don't know" Gail frowned " I think it was Dads way of telling me that I'm OK, that I'm doing OK"

" I know you are" Steve smiled tapping his lite sisters knee ..

...

Holly entered her room drying her hair when her phone flashed from the bedside cabinet ..

Officer awesome- so I did it! I stood up to my mom and this homosexual police officer will NOT. Be the face of the gay cop community!

Holly laughed.. Partly at Gail's chosen name for herself in her contact list ..

\- that's great, I'm proud of you honey! -

Gail's heart fluttered a little reading Holly's term of endearment. She loved the sound of Holly's voice when she said "honey" ..

OK mostly it was at Cassie but when she did say it to Gail it made her smile like a fool ...

Officer awesome - so what are you doing?

"Not much! Cassie is studying so the house is quiet, I just took a shower-

Gail bit her lip as she typed..

"Who you grinning at? Need I ask"? Dov teased from the couch ..

"Shut up and mind your own business" Gail snapped..

Officer awesome - shower huh? :D

\- "behave yourself Officer-

Holly sat on her bed when Cassie appeared at her door "what's making you smile?"

Holly laughed a little "Gail, she's huh" the brunettes shook her head " she's just being ... Gail "

Cassie smiled "so has she mentioned going out yet"?

Holly shook her head "I haven't really seen here" she explained as her phone beeped again..

Officer awesome - I'm always well behaved Doc, so are you free tomorrow for lunch? I could come to the morgue"?

Gail had brought lunch down to the morgue before so Holly didn't get excited. It defiantly wasn't Gail asking her out"

"What's she saying"? Cassie asked leaning over her Aunt, who gently pushes her away "nosy" she teased.

"Tell me then"

Holly licked her bottom lip " she's just asking me if I'm free for lunch tomorrow" the doctor explained .

"A lunch date"? The teen asked with a huge grin..

"Calm down honey, Gail's brought me lunch to the lab before, this is defiantly not a date" the pathologist explained ..

Cassie sighed heavily " you could just ask her out you know"?

Holly shrugged " well I could but... I've kinda already put it out there, if Gail wanted to date me she would have reacted by now"

Cassie thought about it for a while " geez I don't ever want to be an adult, you guys suck"

Her aunt couldn't help but laugh, she and her niece had always been close but these last few weeks she's felt a closer bond had been formed .. " I love you kid"

Cassie nodded heading back into her own room " I know"

...

12.38pm and Holly is arms deep in a chest cavity ..

"Ooohhhh wow, that's gross" Gail gags as she turns back towards the door she just walked in..

Holly laughed "sorry I didn't realize the time, let me just clear this up"

Gail was hiding just outside the door " I think I'll text before hand from now on"

"It was a last minute autopsy" Holly explained " you can come in he's coved over"

Gail cringed a little as she poked her head around the door, a cover had been placed over the body and Holly was intensely washing her hands ..

"How can you do that daily"

"Well I don't" Holly giggled " it's just part of it"

"Yeah like the biggest part" Gail gagged again "it's almost put me off my lunch"

"I'm sorry" Holly said apologetically

"Relax lunchbox I said almost" Gail shrugged heading into Holly's office slumping down on the couch " can we eat in here though"

Holly followed with a smile drying her hands " well there is no food or drink in the lab"

"No just dead people" Gail said with a shudder ..

"So I just got some chicken sandwiches, I mean who doesn't like chicken right"?

Holly sat at her desk thinking sitting next to Gail might invade her space, Gail had other ideas .. Seeing Holly take her seat she stood up and walked over to the desk.. "I got you some of those cardboard looking chips I see you eating" Gail stated jumping up on to the desk with a mouthful of sandwhich .. Holly smiled looking into the bag Gail had placed beside her " and cheese puffs for you"? Holly said with a smirk..

Gail still chewing a mouthful of food shrugged " not all of us worry about cholesterol lunchbox "

Holly laugh "lunchbox? where did this nickname come from"?

Gail just pointed to the kit bag that was situated by the office door ..

"That's a forensic kit Gail" Holly said educating the blonde ..

"Looks like a lunchbox to Me" Gail shrugged again ..

Holly shook her head opening her bag of chips " so tell me about your mom, I mean what happened with the whole gay cop thing"

Gail tensed up a little fiddling with her sandwich " nothing much to say, just that uh" she clears her throat " just that for the first time in my life I said no and didn't back down, and for the first or maybe the second time in my life I heard my father raise his voice .. And it wasn't at me which was a nice "she laughed ..

Holly sat back in her chair watching the blonde speak ..

"My mom went on and on and on"Gail continued " and the more I protested the more she pushed,until my dad told her no " reliving that moment the blonde laughed " my god my mothers face was a picture,she was so shocked that he spoke out, ya know "?

Holly nodded ..

"And what was weird was he gave me this speech about how it's ok for me to be me, like he in a round about way said its ok that I'm gay and it's ok if all I ever wanna be is a beat cop" Gail sighed " it was something new, and in some way refreshing "

Holly placed her hand on top of the blondes " well I'm happy for you. And your dads right, it is ok to just be you"

Gail watched their hands intensely "well it's because of you,"

Holly frowned "me"?

"Mmmm" Gail nodded " that little pep talk you gave me about not being pushed into things I don't want to do.. And that my life and my decisions are mine.. So thank you"

Holly smiled widely " well I don't think I did anything but you're welcome" she winked

Gail glanced at the clock on the wall "shit. I gotta go" she moaned jumping off the desk throwing the rest of her lunch into the bag it came from ..

"Ok" Holly nodded "thanks for lunch"

Gail nodded heading towards the door "hey " she said turning back "so I'm gonna be on the night shift for the next two nights, so I was thinking maybe I can pick you up Friday? Say... Sevenish"?

"Pick me up"? Holly frowned causing Gail to roll her eyes ..

" well do you want me to ask you out don't you"?

Holly's mouth opened a little in surprise " oh"

Gail just stood waiting for Holly to regroup ..

"So seven"?

Holly bit her bottom lip " so you do wanna date me"? She teased..

"Oh god,I'm taking that as a yes" Gail moaned "laters nerd"

"Hey wait" Holly called out following the blonde " where will we go? You know so I know what to wear"?

"I'll let you know in good time" Gail winked heading out the door ..

Holly leaned on the door frame of her office, her smile widening by the second .. " finally" she whispered to herself ..

Beep.. Beep..

Officer awesome- I know I didn't actually ask you out but .. Well I'm really glad you said yes. X

\- I didn't actually say yes-

Officer awesome - please you've been dying for me to ask.. And I don't blame you I am awesome lol..

\- hmmmmm-

Officer awesome - lol .. See speechless , I'll see you Friday? Xx

Holly threw her phone on the table with a giggle .. This women really was something she had never experienced before and as much as she didn't want to admit she was excited ..


	6. Chapter 6

"What"? Traci smirked ..

"Huh"?

Traci stopped what she was doing to look at her friend "well you've been looking at me for ages and it's obvious you want to say something or ask me something"

Gail opened her mouth and then closed it again ..

"Spit it out Gail"

Gail sighed heavily .. She knew Traci would coax it out of her eventually so decided just to get it off her chest .. "Ok so " she swivelled around in her chair " I kinda have this problem and I'm not sure what to do about it"

Traci frowned "oooook"

Gail looked around to make sure no one would hear her .."so Holly wanted me to ask her out"

Traci laughed clapping her hands "I knew it"

"Yeah alright alright" Gail moaned .."anyways I kinda did and we're going out Friday"

"Ok and the problem is"? Traci asked ..

"Well what do I do? I mean where do I take her"? Gail sighed " I'm not good at this, I mean when I was with Nick and Chris we kinda just hung out, they didn't make that much effort and I didn't care,.. But I like Holly, like I really like Holly and I don't want to screw it up"

Traci smiled , Gail was actually really sweet when she wanted to be and her nervous made her cute "awww Gail"

Gail pointed at her friend " no don't do that, don't be all "aww Gail" I don't like it"

Traci held her hands up " ok but I think it's cute, so why don't you just do dinner" ?

Gail shook her head " she's a healthy eating freak I wouldn't know where to take her, and I defiantly don't want to hit the Penny.. So what do we do"?

"Mmmmmm, ok so what does she like ? What kinda stuff is she into"? Traci asked

Causing Gail to screw up her face ..

"Well she like sports and running and nerdy stuff, I don't.. so again, what do I do"?

Traci drummer her fingers on the table thinking "how about a picnic"?

"Uh it's winter, it's cold" Gail sulked ..

"Trace lets go" Steve called over her shoulder "hey brat"?

"Fuck you" Gail mouthed looking back her friend ..

Traci was putting her blazer on.. " that's what blankets are for Gail" she winked ..

Gail slumped back into her chair, wondering if maybe a picnic would be ok? .. She slapping her head when she remembered that she was picking the pathologist up at seven pm so it would be dark .. "This is harder then I thought" she sulked ..

"What is",? Diaz asked from behind her ..

"Life Diaz,...life" the blonde sulked ..

"Well you know where I go when things are getting to me" the cop smiled ...

Gail jumped off her seat grabbing her fellow officer by the face.. Kissing him quickly "you Diaz are a fucking genius and don't let no one tell you different" she smiled slapping him twice around the face ..

"What did I do"? He laughed rubbing his cheek

"You don't need to know,"Gail called out "wait?" She quickly turned back "what are you doing tomorrow night"?

Chris shrugged "Penny probably"

"Good, can I use your truck"?

Chris shrugged "sure"

"Diaz if I didn't like you before? I like you now"

Chris Diaz laughed at his friends weirdness ..it made a nice change for her to be in a good mood..

...

Friday morning Holly is stood in her kitchen staring at her phone ..

"It doesn't ring because you stare are it" Cassie teased entering the kitchen .

Holly rolled her eyes placing her phone on the kitchen side .. " I haven't heard from Gail"

Cassie shrugged "didn't you say she was working the night shift"?

"Yeah" Holly nodded "but well I thought maybe I would have heard from her, we're suppose to be going out tonight and I don't know where we're going or what I'm suppose to wear"

"So text her" the teen offered ..

"Mmmm" Holly mopped "maybe I will later, you know if I don't hear from her"

Cassie shook her head "adults are weird " she laughed popping some bread into the toaster ..

Holly was in the lab when she got a call from Steve Peck about a body found in a stream down town .. Heading out she grabbed her forensic kit, laughing a little remembering Gail calling it a lunchbox .. "Rodney we have a body down town, I need you to help me out"

"No problem Doctor Stewart the intern saluted .. "Let's go ...

"So Do you know this guy"? Traci asked Steve looking over the body ..

" yeah" the red head nodded looking annoyed " he's an informant of mine, that this second one this month,.. You know the case I've Been working on? Well I think it's about to fall apart"

"You think they've found out"? Traci asks

Steve scratched his head "well it isn't a coincidence that he's dead, they had to have found out we're on to them,.. Damn it"

"This better not be a long one I have plans later and I want to clock off on time" Gail huffed as she approached the detectives ..

"Shut up Gail" Steve snapped walking away.

"What did I do"? Gail asked with a frown ..

"He's stressed, this is the second informant of his that's shown up dead this month, he thinks the gang he's been watching know they're under surveillance" Traci explained

"Ouch" Gail replied ..

"Oh look lively" Traci smiled nodded pointing behind the blonde cop..

Gail turned to see Holly exiting a blackout Suv, lunchbox in hand ..

"Did you decide where you're taking her" Traci asked ..

"Shhhhh " Gail hushed "stop taking"

"Doctor Stewart? Thanks for coming so quickly" Steve smiled leading the way towards the body "so I know the guy, he's an informant of mine, remember earlier this month the guy who was left in the dumpster? Well I think this is the same kinda killing"

Holly nodded "you think they're connected"?

"I'm betting you find the cause of death the same, I think my surveillance has been busted, Like they're watching me watch them"

Holly sympathised "so I'm guessing they found out these two had been going back and forth and eliminated the weakest links"?

"Yup" Steve sulked " how fast can you get the report back to me"?

Holly pulled on some latex gloves and knelt down by the body.. Using her torch to look into the dead mans eyes "hard to say, I mean I have to get him on the slab first.. I will say though ,he hasn't been dead long, maybe couple of hours"..

Gail watched on as Holly worked, she loved the seriousness on her face when she was engrossed in something, she really was a beautiful women .. " I'll start as soon as we get to the lab and hopefully I'll have something for you in a few hours" ..

"You ready Doc" Rodney asked..

"Yeah bag him" Holly instructed dusting off the knees of her pants ..

"Ok just call me when you have something"Steve smiled walking away ..

"Bring your lunchbox where ever you go Doc"? Gail teased with a smile ..

Holly laughed " well you never know when hunger strikes..

Gail raised her eyebrows looking around .. "You gonna be done with this before you're shift ends"?

Holly shrugged "I hope so.. Are we still going out tonight"?

Gail slapped her forehead "aaah man I knew I had something on later" she joked causing Holly to shove her gently "not funny Officer "

"Oh It is" Gail teased.. "But yes we are, and I'm still picking you up at seven.. shape so be ready" she added walking backwards towards her squad car ..

"Wait?" Holly called out " you didn't tell me where we're going? What do I wear"?

Gail still waking backwards smiled " something warm and comfortable"

"Warm? Holly frowned "what kinda comfortable"?

Shrugging Gail laughed " I don't know whatever nerds wear when they're relaxing?.. You're doctor, you'll figure it out" the blonde winked getting to her squad car ..

"Warm and relaxing" Holly repeated "ok that does not help"

"We're ready Doctor Stewart" Rodney said bringing Holly out of her thoughts ...

"Uh yeah.. Sure lets go" Holly smiled following her intern ...

...

Holly arrived home a little later then she had planned due to Steve Peck constantly calling her in Regards to the body found earlier that day ..

"Thought you was gonna be home ages ago"? Cassie asked when the Doctor entered the house ..

"Me too honey but Gail's brother is relentless" Holly sulked pulling a bottle of water from the fridge ..

"Well you have like an hour to get ready! Cmon you don't want to be late" Cassie urged

"Honey I'm sure Gail won't mind if I'm running behind, it's not like we are going to dinner or anything"

"Still" the teen sighed "come on you haven't even picked out an outfit, and you need to shower"

"Hey are you saying I smell"? Holly laughed

"Well you've been working on the dead all day so ... Yeah"

Holly rolled her eyes at her niece " ok I'm going"

Once Holly was out of the shower she and Cassie rummaged through her closet ..

"Aunt Hol you have so many clothes in here with the tags still on" Cassie mentioned as she pulled another shirt off its hanger .

"Yeah I'm kinda buy on impulse" Holly groaned " I need to have a clear out at some point"

"You should" the teen agreed " ok so how about this shirt"

Cassie held up a cream coloured shirt with black collar and cuffs..

"Mmmm" Holly moaned screwing her face up " it's not very warm, and Gail said wrap up"

Cassie placed the shirt back and sat on her Aunts bed " ok so we're talking sweater and jeans maybe"?

"I guess" Holly nodded "

"Ok well you do hair and makeup and I'll find you something to wear" the teen grinned heading back into the closet ..

6.45pm and Holly is just about ready with the help from Cassie hurrying her up ..

"You look great" the teen grinned ..

"Hardly Honey" Holly frowned looking down at her clothes .. She was dressed in tight skinny blue jeans a figure hugging vest top and a loosely hanging sweater " I look like I'm relaxing at home"

"Well .. That is what Gail said so.. Don't worry about it" Cassie shrugged "so where do you think you guys are going to go"?

"I have no idea" Holly sighed " she's not said anything other then dress warm so I gather it's outside"

Cassie thought about it for a moment " well Gail's pretty awesome so I'm guess it's going to be fun"

Holly smiled, she was glad her niece had taken to the cop, if they were to move past tonight then Gail could be around a little more so it made her happy knowing it wouldn't be awkward..

"Are you nervous"?

Holly nodded " a little I mean it's been a long time since I ... "Clearing her throat she continued " well since I've dated, and Gail's great so yes I'm nervous"

Cassie nodded "well don't be, I know tonight's going to be fine .. And Gail isn't the only one who's great you know, you are too.. And I bet Gail is just as nervous as you are? I mean she is the only planning the date and if it's shitty, it's on her " the teen laugh as did Holly..

"Honey please stop using those kinda words"

"Sorry" Cassie cringed

"It's ok" Holly winked "and thank you"

The door bell chimes through the house causing Cassie to jump off yet aunts bed " I'll get it" she calls out as she runs out the room ..

Holly took a deep breath checking herself in the mirror once more ..

...

"Officer" the teen smiled as she opened the door ..

"Delinquent " was Gail's reply as she headed inside ..

"Your Aunt ready"?

"She is" Holly answered from the bottom of the stairs checking her watch .. It was 7.12pm

"And your late" she smiled

Gail smiled back with a shrug "I said seven-ish .. This is seven-ish "

Cassie laughed "so where are you going"?

"Out" Gail answered not taking her eyes off the Doctor "you look nice"

Holly laughed a little" really"?

"Mm hmmm" Gail hummed "and don't worry about this one" she pointed over her shoulder at the still grinning teen " I have a squad driving by every hour to check she isn't having a house party"

Cassie rolled her eyes "yeah cause I'm really going to do that"

Gail turned " your a teenager, it's what you do and I'm not joking about the drive by's, McNally and price are on shift and said they will watch out for you"

"You're lying" Cassie laughed stopping when she saw the seriousness on the blonde's face .. "You're serious"?

"As a heart attack kid" Gail laughed turning back to Holly "ready"?

Holly looked down at herself once more " I guess"

"Mmmm do you have like a scarf and some gloves? It's kinda cold"

Holly's jaw dropped a little " gloves and scarf"?

"Yeah"

Cassie ran over to the laundry room returning with Holly's winter garments "here"

Holly took them with a smile still confused "Gail where are we going"?

"Gees why are women so impatient? Let's go and you'll see "

Holly gave her niece a kiss on the head as she left " be good and call if you need anything"

"Why would I when the cops are watching Me" she said sarcastically ..

"Layers delinquent" Gail waved "don't wait up" ..

... Once in side the car Gail checked her sat nav " any music requests"?

Holly shook her head " I'm easy"

"Well we've established that's not true" Gail teased causing Holly to gentle shove her "just drive Peck" ..

The car journey was comfortably silent with the radio on . Gail drove twenty minutes out when Holly noticed the city lights begin to fade "uh Gail where are we going"?

Gail laughed " this is where I take you to the middle of the woods and you ever return" she teased..

"Very funny" Holly sighed rolling her eyes" cmon tell me"

Gail checked her sat nav " hold out for ten minutes and you'll see "

Holly say back in her chair gazing out of the window " ok but if this car hasn't stopped in ten I wanna know where we're going"

...

Exactly ten minutes later Gail stops the car pulling it into reverse .. "We're here"

Holly looked around at her surroundings "uh Gail where are we? It's pitch black outside"

Gail jumped out of the truck " gimme a minute"

And with that Holly was alone in the front seat wondering what the hell Gail was up too.. So you're really going to kill me"? She called out making Gail laugh .. "Boo" she laughed at Holly's window making her jump ..

"Take wasn't funny" Holly sulked holding her chest ..

"Calm down Doc I'll protect you, cmon"?

Holly stepped out of the truck feeling nervous and if she was Honest, a little scared. Gail took her hand pulling her towards the back of the truck "jump up"?

"Jump up"? Holly frowned

"Yes.. Jump.. Up!" Gail repeated this time a little slower .. Holly stood looking at her date very confused, which again made Gail laugh " cmon" she urged climbing on to the back of the truck , holding her hand out to offer Holly help "you coming aboard"?

Holly exhaled heavily taking Gail's hand, she guessed she had to trust Gail who seemed to know what she was doing ..

"Ok so this is why I said you need to wrap up" the blonde laughed "come scoot over here" she said patting the space next to her, as Holly did as she was asked Gail threw a blanket over the pair of them " ok you ready"?

Holly shook her head " for what"?

"Tut .. For our date"? Gail sighed " where is your sense of adventure nerd"?

Holly laughed " well. I don't usually go on dates in the middle of no where in the dark of night so ..."

"Dark of night"? Gail frowned " well in that case .. Let their be light" she laughed leaning over the truck , instantly a glow shone out among Holly gasp .. In front of her was the most beautiful view she had ever seen .. A lake and a boat house lit up from the lamps Gail had switched on at the side of the truck ..

"I'm not really going to kill you nerd so you can relax " Gail jokes pulling a cooler box from one side of the truck ..

"Gail this is beautiful"

Gail nodded" yup, I'm not big on dates if I'm honest" she explained " I mean I don't usually plan then, it's either the a penny or dinner somewhere and " she stopped to pour Holly a glass of wine " I don't really know what kinda food you're in to or what kinda movies you like, besides restaurants are always busy and I'm not a fan of a lot of people, and they listen to your conversations, " the blonde rambled "so I figured I would learn that kinda stuff about you tonight hopefully, I do how ever know you life expensive wine so here " she smiled handing Holly the plastic wine glass ...

Holly smiled as has took the glass sipping its contents "wow that's good.. And so is this, I mean I would have never thought you would come up with something like this"

"Thanks" Gail sulked

No no .. I didn't mean that in a bad way I just, well I don't know I just wouldn't think you would like something so peaceful, you seem like your always going a hundred miles an hour" Holly explained hoping she didn't offend the Officer ..

Gail leaned back on to some pillows she had brought " relax nerd I get it, and you're right I usually am , but sometimes everybody needs some peace"

Holly nodded clinging her glass with Gail's beet bottle ..

The two women sit closely together sharing a blanket watching over the moonlite lake .. The boathouses lights had come on now so the lake was really lite up, Gail placed her iPod on the floor next to her " you like jazz music"? She asked

Holly just raised her eyebrows at the blonde ., this women constantly surprised her .. "What you got?

With a smile Gail flicked through and the sweet sound of Billie Holiday rang out ..

Holly closed her eyes taking in the sound of the music " my dad loves her" she smiled ..

"Mine too " Gail nodded " it's not really my thing but sometimes it's nice to have change right "?

"Hell yes" Holly agreed " so Miss Peck tell me something? The brunette paused sipping her wine " how many other girls have you brought here"?

Gail laughed shaking her head " how many do you think"?

Holly shrugged trying not laugh " I don't know? I mean your a good looking women, I'm sure you get plenty of attention"

Gail licked her bottom lip shaking head with a smile " Holly? Do you really think I would have to use a sat nav if I come here regularly"?

Holly blushed " oh"

"Yeah " Gail smiled " I just wanted to do something different, everybody goes to Dinner or a bar, you can't really talk to much and .. Weirdly i actually do want to talk, which is new for me,!"

Holly placed her hand on Gail's shoulder " well I'm glad we came here, the view is amazing and the lake isn't to bad with "

Gail blushed with a giggle" that's cheesy"

Holly smiled "made you laugh though,anyways what else do you have in that box" ?

"Well " Gail said leaning forward bringing the cooled onto her Lap .. "I thought I had to feed you even if it was just snacks, so we have, crackers, cheese,grapes, strawberry, cheese puffs and those cardboard chips you like"

Holly watched as Gail pulled the items out of the box, this women was so different to anyone she had met before, she could make her smile doing the smallest of things, it was a bonus is was breathtakingly beautiful the brunette thought .. " Holly"?

"Mmmm" Holly jumped from her thoughts

"Where did you go"?

Holly shook her head " no where I was just " she shook her head " I just can't believe you've gone to so much effort"

Gail blushed but shrugged it off " it's snacks, not a three coarse meal"

Holly took the blondes hand stroking the top with her thumb " will you just take the compliment"?

Gail narrowed her eyes and smiled pushing a grape into Holly's mouth " sure"

The two eat as Holly educated Gail on different types of cheeses and their origins which Gail weirdly found interesting, their conversation seemed to flow effortless, which again was a first for Gail, this women was doing things to the blonde she wasn't use to and it didn't scare her,. Holly never seemed to push her to open up it just seem to happen effortlessly ..

As the food was packed away Gail found Hilly had moved closer, the blanket wrapped tightly around them both as she sit watching the lake ..

" Holly?"

"Mmmm" Holly hummed

"Why are you single"? Gail asked, it was something she had tried to get her head around from them moment they met, here was this overly beautiful women,who was warm, kind and caring, liked by everyone she met, she had a great job and earned wads of cash, so as Elaine Peck would say, she was a catch. So why hasn't anyone snapped her up?.. Not that Gail was complaining, she was happy to have met Holly and had the chance to take her out ..

Holly seemed to have moved away from the blonde a little , Gail could tell she hit a nerve .. " I mean you don't have to tell me,"

Holly cleared her throat taking a sip of her wine "it's not that Gail, it's just that I uh.. "

"You know what? Forget I asked" Gail insisted not wanting Holly to be uncomfortable .

No no it's fine " Holly smiled " it's just I went though a really painful break up and it's not something I like to talk about"

"Then don't" Gail said moving around a little to face her date " So Cassie huh"?

Holly appreciated the change in subject "what's about her",

Gail sipped her beer "well she seems like a pretty cool kid,she's got that snarky attitude which I like"

Holly nodded licking her lips " remind you of someone"? She mocked

Gail frowned " I do not have that much attitude" she laughed ..

"She's had it tough but she seems to be coming though it" Holly began to explain " I think once her dad and brother get her she can settle properly you know"?

"When are they coming"? Gail asked

Holly leans back a little with a sigh " I don't know , I mean one minute the house is sold, the next it's not, then it's a work thing and lately I've been calling and leaving messages and I'll get a text in reply, it's like he's dumped her on me"

"That sucks"

"I mean I don't mind, I love having her with me it's just .. I don't know it's a lot of responsibility, especially when she goes out and gets arrested"

Gail laughs a little " I think that was a one off Holly. I don't think you're gonna become a regular down at the station... I think you're doing a great job with her, and she is a good kid and yes ok she reminds me of me when I was younger"

Holly laughed nudging the blonde gently " well your both pretty awesome"

Gail blushed thanking the gods that it was dark enough for Holly not to notice .. " so are you.. For a nerd that it "

The two looked up at the stars, taking in the breath taking views, even Gail was impressed with herself . Yes it was winter but the night had a warmth to it, she wasn't sure if it was having Holly so close or the actually climate has changed ..

"So why are you single"? Holly asked scooting down a little so she was led on her side facing the blonde, who lay still on her back looking at the stars still ..."how come you don't have to answer but I do"? She asks

"You don't have to" Holly smiles ..

" my last relationship was Nick Collins , we have a lot of history and when he rocked up on his motorbike one morning it was inevitable we would pick up where we left off, which was stupid considering the idiot left me alone in Vegas the day we were meant to get married"

"Married"? Holly gasped

Gail laughed biting her bottom lip " yeah crazy huh? I mean It would have been annulled as soon as my mom got wind of it, but I don't know , it was a very stupid stupid thing"

"So he what ? Got cold feet"? Holly asked

"Cold feet? Is an understatement "Gail laughed " he ran off and joined the army, he was deployed to Afghanistan and came back the war hero.. And then go make matters worse I .. Like a fool fell for him again and went full circle, but this time he went uncover with McNally and fell for her"

"Wow"

"Yup " Gail signed " we broke up because I cheated on him physically, i chested on him because mentally he did it to me.. And it hurt and it sucked and he's a loser so "

Holly laughed "you certainly don't do things by halves Officer,"

Gail turned to face the brunette who was smiling at her " Holly I'm like a cat, I'm very good at climbing trees, but then the minute I get up there I wanna get back down but I don't know how to do that, so I create an emergency situation to get out of it"

Holly frowned having no idea what the blonde was going with this analogy.." Of the tree"?

Gail sighed heavily " of relationships "

"Ah" Holly nodded in agreement, I use to be like that, until I realised I didn't like men"

Gail huffed "well turns out I don't like men either"

holly giggled under her breath "so what about women? Have you dated many women"?

"Nope" was Gail's reply popping the P.. I was a late bloomer you could say, I knew I liked women and wanted to explore that, but dating them wasn't what I set out for, I've only ever had flings or one night stands .. The Anderson thing being one of them" the blonde cringed ..

Holly felt a knot in her stomach at Gail's revelation, was she looking to get laid or just have a fling with the Doctor?

Gail noticed Holly's silence and quickly ran through what she has said in her mind...

"Oh no I mean up until now" she added " I mean I've never met anyone I've wanted to date or spend this kinda time with ... "

"Gail you don't have to explain..,I.. "

"No!" Gail interrupted " you don't get it.. Holly I really like you. I mean like butterflies in my tummy like you".. Gail took Holly's chin in between her fingers pulling her face so they were looking at each other " And if you want to I'd like to do this all over again real soon"

Holly's breathed hitched, Gail was so close use could smell her perfume, her eyes were fixated on the blinded lips,before she had a chances to assess the situation she felt soft, glossy lips on hers , Gail had leaned in and gently kissed the brunette..

Holly felt like fireworks were going off inside her, Gail felt amazing, her cherry lip gloss helped their lips glide across each other's and before Holly knew it they were gone.. Her eyes still closed and her lips still tingling

So what do you say"? Gail whispered

Holly opened her eyes running her tongue across her bottom lip to savour the taste that was Gail " I'd like that" she answered barely audible ..

Gail leaned in again pressing her lips onto Holly's once more before sitting up " more wine"?

Holly held her glass out for the blonde to take.. If this date was anything to go by she was excited for the next ...

Gail led back down flicking the music to a more softer sound .. Romantic if you like ..

"Who did you find this place", Holly asked

Gail took a moment before she answered "this is chris' place, he use to come here with his grandfather as a kid, the would fish for hours on that lake, and when she grandma died,his grandfather and he would sit up here for hours and hours just Silently taking in its surroundings"

"Awww" Holly sympathised "and he shared it with you? That's sweet"

Gail got up and jumped off the truck "cmon"?

Holly didn't argue or protest she just took Gail's hand and let her lead her way .. Lamp in hand Gail ushered Holly down to the jetty.. Pulling off her shoes and socks she dipped her feet into the Icey water "oh not" she gasped at the sensation that shot through her body " my god that's freezing"

Holly laughed removing her footwear "don't be a baby" she teased sliding her feet into the lake .. "It's refreshing"

Gail groaned something under her breath and placed her feet in next to Holly ..

"Holly a while back I uh.. I went thought something " the blonde stopped wondering if she should finish what she started and open up to this women or not .. " I uh.. So I uh.. Yeah I went though something and everybody was trying to be there and support me but I just wanted them and everything else to go away, I felt like I was drowning"

Holly sensed sadness and worry in Gail's voice,so took her by the hand placing them in her lap ..Gail smiled and continued .. " I stopped sleeping and eating, drinking heavily to forget, I wouldn't listen to anyone,pushed everyone but Traci away and one day, "Gail stops again to remember the moment she's about to share and smiles.

"One day Chris came home for work, he picked me up and dragged me to the truck, I was kicking and screaming" she laughed " he drove me here and told me "this is where you come to be alone, this is where you come before you drowned, this is where you feel free and find yourself and this is where you come to stop pushing the people who love you away .. and I have ever since"

Holly was intrigued to ask what had happened to Gail, but held back thinking if she wanted to divulge she would have ..

Stroking the side of Gail's face the doctor smiled "thank you"

"For" Gail asked

"For sharing such a precious place with me"

Gail shrugged "my feet are cold "

Holly laughed standing up pulling Gail with her " cmon lets go get in the blanket "

It was only 10.20pm the night was still young none of them wanted to leave but it was getting colder... Are you cold! Why we can get in the cab? I'll turn the truck around"?

Holly shook her head pulling the blanket higher over her shoulders and cuddled into Gail's side " I'm happy here if you are"?

Gail lifted her arm wrapping her around Holly's shoulder so she could practically lie in her arms .. " I could live here"

"Mmmm" Holly nodded " her arm finding Gail's waist and her fingers teasing the hem of her sweater.. " you know this is by far the best date I've ever been on "

Gail chuckled " oh really? Sat in the back of a clapped out truck, listening to me beat on about my issues "

Holly leant up a little " no that's not how I see it,"

Gail looked the the brunette with a smirk " ok lunchbox tell me how you see it"?

Holly smiled licking her bottom lip sucking it in before she's spoke " to me? you took me to this amazing Beauty spot where we .. Or I should I say." She laughed" Drank amazing wine, with an amazing women, who went out of her way to do something different and unique .. It was Romantic and Fun and we got to talk and get to know each other," that to me is a perfect first date "

Gail replied by pulling Holly into her kissing her hard on the mouth .. Her hands gripping the side of her face, Holly shifted to a more comfortable spot which happened to be led slightly on top of Gail .. The cop embraced the moved my moving under her a little more .. Holly's hands found Gail's waist as their kiss intensified.. Gail gained access into the Doctors mouth. Her tongue lightly brushing against her lips, Holly gently moved hers in time with the blonde .. A moan fell from the pathologists mouth which made Gail smile.. ..

Holly's hand ran up the side of Gail's body. Stopped just underneath her bra.. Her skin felt amazing, her toned muscles flexed under Holly's touch .. The air became hot and both women struggled to breath neither one wanting to stop what was happening .. Gail's skin felt like fire .. The women on top of her sent her into a frenzy of excitement and desire and she could easily have taken her there and then... "We should stop" she gasped taking in a lungful of air..

Holly didn't move she herself was recovering from the lack of oxygen ..

"We should defiantly stop" Gail repeated..

"Is that what you want"? Holly asked softly as she sucked on Gail's neck ..

"No" Gail sulked running her fingers through dark brown locks " but we should because of you keep doing that I'm not going to be able responsible for my actions"

Holly laughed kissing the blonde's neck once more before rolling on to her back "spoil sport" she teased

"Says you miss I don't put out in the first date " Gail snapped back playfully..

Holly laughed slapping Gail's thigh playfully "shut up "

Gail turned to face the pathologist " I respect that though, and as much as I would really like to continue where we left off, I don't want to spoil this .. Your worth the wait"

Holly blushed hiding her face in the crook of Gail's neck ..

"Have you gone shy on me"? Gail giggled tickling the brunettes side causing her to laugh ..

"No it's just really sweet" Holly answered "and I to really wish we could continue "

"Well tough Nerd you have to wait for all this goodness" the cop joked moving her hand up and down her body .. " you might not be worthy "

"Oh really!?" Holly smirked climbing on top the the sarcastic blonde .. Her legs either side of her waist .. " Gail we both know that if I wanted you right here and now you wouldn't resist "

Gail shook her head " well it's a good job I have will power then isn't it"? She teased pushing the doctor on to her back, climbing on her " your just lucky I really like you" she smiled kissing Holly softly on her lips "

"Well I feel very honoured Officer" Holly smiled . Gail melted, this women really was beautiful and Gail felt lucky to even know her let alone with straddling her and having the permission to kiss her freely .. " are you cold"? The blonde asked feeling Holly's hands were like ice.. " a little"

"We can head back if you want?

Holly shook her head " no I'm not ready yet, can we just lay here under the blankets for a while"?

Gail gently moved herself off the pathologists lap back to her spot. Fixing the blanket so she and her companion could wrap up inside if .. "Scoot over", she orders holding her arm out so Holly could curl into her.. No words were spoke from then on.. Just the sound of the lake and the noise of owls in the distance .. Their night was truly one to remember and Gail led wondering how she would ever top that night ..

...

Holly's eyes opened instantly closing again as the sun blinded her .. It took a moment for her to realise where she was .. Lifting herself up she looks to her left to find a sleeping Gail .. She looked much softer in her sleep then she did when she was awake. Her pony tail hung loosing at the bottom of her neck where Holly noticed a slight discoloured mark .. Oops she taught and reminded herself to apologise later ..

She took in the morning air before looking at her watch " shit Gail " she gasped giving her sleeping buddy a shake . "Gail wake up its five am..

Gail groaned rolling onto her side .." Gail, Gail cmon"

Gail rolled back over protecting herself from the sun " what is it"?

"We fell a sleep. It's morning which means Cassie's been home alone all night"

"Shit" Gail gasped sitting up "we need to go"

"Yeah " Holly agreed jumping off the back of the truck getting into the cab " you think I should call her",

Gail laughed as she started the truck " and explain where you've been alright ?"

Holly shook her head checking her phone " you're a bad Influence on me Peck "

"Yeah so what" Gail laughed .

...

It took twenty five minutes to arrive back at Holly's, the house was how she left it and Gail had received a text at some point from Andy to say that everything seemed ok with Cassie and they last checked at midnight ..

"You better sneak in quietly" Gail teased causing Holly to roll her eyes " I can't believe we feel asleep "

Gail yawn not bothering to cover her mouth " well weirdly I had the best sleep in like forever "

Holly smiled "me too, I better get inside"

"Ok" Gail nodded " thanks for last night"

"No thank you, it was awesome" Holly replied " can I see you again?"

" of coarse " Gail frowned leaning over the passenger seat Holly had just exited .."lay one on me"? She joked pouting her lips..

Holly blushed leaning into the car brushing the cocky cops lips before kissing them gently " I really did have a great night "

"Me too, I'll call you later"?

Holly nodded with a wave before heading inside ..

The night really was a memorable one, one she would never forget nor want to, she wasn't sure yet just where the relationship was heading but she knew she wanted to find out .. That cop really was something special ...


	7. Chapter 7

Holly turned the key in the door slowly, why? she didn't know, it wasn't like the sound of it opening the door would reach upstairs.. She took her shoes off and stepped into the kitchen only to be met by her niece glaring at her ..

"And what time do you call this"? The teen asked as she eats her breakfast ..

Holly felt her cheeks turn a crimson colour " why are you up so early"?

"Don't change the subject" Cassie warned with a smirk " so? What time do you call this"?

Holly checked her watch " it's i don't have to answer to my fifteen year old niece o clock "

Cassie smiled shaking her head " so I'm taking it that you and blondie had a good time?"

Holly smiled as she sighed " it was great"

"Uh huh, had to be if you were out all night" the teen teased .. " so did you?... You know"? She added with a wink

Holly gasped " Cassandra"

"What!? The girl laughed " I'm only asking,.. So? Did you"?

Holly shook her head filling the kettle " no for your information we didn't!, what do you take me for"?

"Well she is a hot! I wouldn't judge you for putting out on the first date"

"Honey I wouldn't do that and when you're old enough to do ... Things " the Doctor swallowed " neither should you "

Cassie laughed "relax Auntie I know the rules of the birds and the bees.. So are you going out again?"

Holly filled her mug up with coffee taking in the smell.. " we are yeah"

Cassie smiled, she did really like Gail and knew she made her Aunt smile.."so what did you guys do"?

Holly turned to her niece,wondering if she was old enough to have these kind of talks with.. Looking at the grin of the teens face,Holly couldn't resist .. " well Gail took me to this beautiful lake just out side the city "

" A lake? At night "? Cassie frowned ..

"Do you want hear this or not"? Holly asked..

The teen nodded ..

"so anyways " Holly continued "we went to this lake and she had these spot lights on the truck, when they came on the whole lake light up, and there was this lovely boat house there,"

Holly couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night before.. "She got this amazing wine and snacks, we talked, we laughed and we..."

Cassie noted her Aunt blushing "made out"?

Holly laughed throwing the kitchen towel at the girl "shut up"

"Ewww You so did" Cassie teased .."gross"

Holly shook her head with a smile " so why are you up? "

"Well " the girl signed " when I woke up in this big old house alone,i started to worry? Pacing the floor, checking the time, even thought about calling the Cops then I remembered that you was with one"

Holly narrowed her eyes unimpressed " not funny Miss"

"Yeah that and I have to be at school for seven, we have study hall and my friend Jess is picking me up"

"Picking you up?" Holly frowned " how old is this Jess"?

"Tut! she's not actually picking me up herself .. Her mom is dropping us off" the teen explained ..

Holly picked up her mug " well say that then" she smiled kissing her nieces head before heading upstairs "have a good day honey"

"Off to bed are we? Tired after being up all night"?

Holly could be heard laughing at the top of the stairs ..Cassie thought it was actually cute, even if the thought of her Aunt getting it on was slightly cringing ...

...

"What's this"? Diaz asked picking up a box of donuts off his desk..

"That Diaz is my way of saying thank you" Gail explained chewing on her pen ..

Chris Diaz was slightly confused as he lifted the lid to find four rather then six donuts in the box " What did I do that warrants gifts? He asked .. And half empty ones at that"

"You Diaz gave me the best idea I've ever had and the gift is to say thank you for that,.. Oh and I got hungry on the way over here so, kinda explains the missing donuts" she grinned ..

Chris still cautious smiled whist shaking his head " well i still don't know what I did but thanks" he winked taking a huge bite of one of the sugary treats...

"What's with you today"? Traci asked as Gail hugged her from behind .

" can't I just be in a good mood and want to embrace my friend"?

Traci laughed " uh no.. Gail Peck doesn't communicate like this... I take it your date with Holly went well"?

Gail let go of the detective with a little push " it might have " she giggled ..

"Oooo do tell"

"I lady never tells" Gail joked " who am I kidding? .. It was awesome, she's great, the date was great and .. And well I feel .. Great"

Traci grinned " well that's just great" she teased " I'm happy for you Gail, everybody deserves to be happy.. Even you"

Gail got on with her day, her head still full of thoughts of a certain pathologist, the night before Really was worth the tiredness of the day ..

She was stuck riding with Chloe all day, which usually would have put her in a bad mood, but today she allowed the perky redhead to ramble on about unicorns and rainbows or what ever it is she talked about..

"Gail I have to say you're in a really nice mood today"

Gail screwed her face up " well don't get use to it princess"

Chloe laughed " well I think it's nice that Holly had this effect on you"

"What"? Gail gasped hitting the brakes on the squad car.." What are you taking about"?

" it's not a secret you took Holly on a date Gail"? The redhead stated

Gail shook her head " what do you know about it"?

Chloe laughed " everybody knows, Traci said that you... "

Gail placed her hand over the small women's mouth " don't talk anymore, and don't listen to Traci.. Ever... And also keep out of my personal business or I will shoot you in a place you won't survive.. Got it"?

Chloe nodded as Gail removed her hand ..

"Still cute"

"Chloe I will taze you " Gail warned lifting her foot off the brake ..

...

Gail - I think I want your job!

Holly was working in her office when her phone flashed up .. Her smile grew rapidly seeing the name on the screen ...

Holly- you want to work with dead people?

Gail- anything has got to be better the. Sitting in a car with Chloe "I'm all about peace and love" Price.

Before Holly had chance to reply another message hit her screen ..

Gail- if I kill her will you help me hide the evidence? I think with my family name and your nerd expertise it could be the perfect cover up!

Holly- you're so mean, I think Chloe's sweet,and there is nothing wrong with looking on the brighter side of life Officer grumpy :)

Gail- ugh... You're meant to be on my side, that's the last time I take you on a good date.

Gail- and I'm not grumpy...

Holly- ha ha .. Ok ok I'll help you cover it up.

Gail - that's my girl ;) .. What are you doing tonight"?

Holly sat blushing at Gail's message "her girl"? That sounded good to the brunette. She loved Gail's snarky humour even if others found it intimidating.. Not only was she beautiful but she was funny and smart and Holly found herself smiling a lot when she was around ..

Holly- I don't know yet,

Gail- ok count me in.. I mean if that's ok?

Holly - I said I don't know yet and you want me to count you in?

Gail- if it involves lazing around, eating stuff and abusing your niece then yes.. If it involves me doing anything that gets my heart rate up then I'm busy.. :)

Holly laughed out loud ..

"What's funny"? Her fellow pathologist Ruby ask ..

"Oh nothing" Holly said waving her hand around " it's just my uh... " what was she actually? ..Holly thought.

"Just my uh friend being funny, she's not a fan of her co-worker"

Ruby nodded " friend huh"? She smiled noticing Hollys face light up ..

"We'll see" Holly smiled going back to her phone ..

Holly- anything?

Gail - ok not everything, I'm partial to some tonsil tennis but other then that no sports for me ..

Holly shook her head smiling .. This women was something else, she thought to herself ..

Holly- I'll text you later to let you know what I'm doing... And about the tennis .. Xx

"Yes" Gail fist pumped tucking her phone into her pocket..

"Yes what?" Chloe asked getting into the squad car carrying supplies ..

"Yes...you're back already" Gail quickly replied taking the bag and placing it into her lap..

"Price what is this" ? She asked pulling out a plastic bowl of leafs ..

"It's called a salad Gail" the redhead teased " it's good for you"

"Good for you" the blonde snarled practically throwing it into her colleagues lap .. "This is more like it" she grinned at the pipping hot miniature pie .. "This is real food" she groaned pleasurably taking a bite ..

Just as Gail started to tuck into another pie a call came in " drug bust? Yippee" Chloe cheered turning the sirens on ..

Much to Gail dislike she threw her food back into the bag and started the car " don't get so excited red.. We'll be the saps having to clear it all away "..

...

"Hey guys " Traci smiled "still alive"? She winked at Chloe...

"What we got" Gail asked ignoring her friends attempt at being funny..

"Marijuana plants in two rooms of the house and here in the basement, you guys got here first so you get the short strew...Sorry"

Gail sighed heavily "told you" she moaned at Chloe

Chloe shrugged taking the protective clothing off the dark skin detective "better to be busy "

"Nash? you on this on your own"? A tall bald headed police officer asked..

"Yeah why"? Traci frowned ..

"Your days just got more exciting" he smiled waving her over ..

The body of a man was found inside a plastic container.. Traci was nervous being new to the detective side of policing she worried she would screw up ..

"Shit" she gasped looking at the dead man..

"Gross " Gail cringed looking over her friends shoulder ..

"Mmm, looks like I need to give your lady friend a call" Traci smirked causing Gail to shove her as she blushed ..

...

Andy and Dov arrived shortly after to help clear the plants .. Gail wasn't happy about the protective clothing, she knew Holly would be arriving at some point and didn't want to look an idiot .. " shell we take upstairs"? The blonde asked her partner off the day..

Chloe shrugged " we've already started down here, might as well leave upstairs to the others"

Gail sighed "whatever"

"So from what I can see the guys been stabbed and shoved into this plastic container " Traci explains to Holly as she walks her from her car ..

"Has anyone moved him"? Holly asked holding her hand out to Rodney for her forensic kit..

"No apart from taking the lid off, nothings been touched" Traci explained ..

A small smile broke out across Holly's face as a certain blonde exited the house ..watching her for a Moment she turned back to the now grinning detective "what?"

Traci laughed " I said nothing's be touched apart from moving the lid,... cmon doc get your mind out the gutter and on the job" she teased..

"Oh no I wasn't... "Holly couldn't finish her sentence from blushing so hard " I wasn't"

"Sure" Traci smiled holding the basement door open " cmon "

Gail watched through the door as Holly worked her magic, taking photos,examining the body,his eyes,mouth, even sniffing him which Gail found a little gross... She really was as good as people said ...

"Here" Dov said pushing a box into Gail's arms " at least look like your working" he moaned ..

Gail rolled his eyes going back to the scene .

Hollys hair was tied back into a pony tail,which made is easier to take in her beautiful face, and she was beautiful, Gail decided she liked the little lines across the Doctors head that appeared when she frowned or was concentrating deeply ..

"Ow,ow, shit, that's hot" the blonde moaned placing the box on the floor ..

"Shit, shit "

"Gail are you ok"? Chloe asked causing Holly to quickly stop what she was doing..

"No,no I'm not, shit, help me Chloe, it's burning, it's burning,"

Chloe tried her best to help remove the protective clothing from the blonde but her moving around so much didn't help..

"Ok Gail just pull your arm out" ..

Chloe felt a hand move her hand from Gail's arm " let me" Holly smiled .. "Gail stand still for me a minute ok?"

It was like Gail was marching on the spot " i can't nerd it's burning, just get it off me, get it off me please"

Holly steadied Gail's arm and slowly cut at the wrist with scissors to release the material before cutting threw the middle of the garment.. Gail pulled it off quickly looking at her wrist ..

"Shit! I'm burnt, I'm burnt"

"Rodney I want the body kept where it is,so transport the whole container ok? ."Holly instructed " I'm going to attend to Officer Pecks burn" she added as she pulled Gail towards the exit of the house ..

Once Gail was sat in the trunk of the car Holly began to cool the burn " how's that"?

"It hurts!,the blonde sulked..

"I know" Holly smiled stroking the cops face " you're going to need to go to the hospital, I'm not sure what's in them chemicals, so once the burning cools off I'll drive you"

"What about the body"? Gail asked "don't you have to go back to the morgue?

" Rodney knows what he's doing,and the body isn't going anywhere is it"? Holly smiled sitting next to the cop applying more cooling aids

"You'll have Sam and Traci on your back for answers" Gail warned

"So what! they can wait too, I want to take you to get checked out" Holly shrugged taking a small piece of Gail's hair away from her face ..

Gail smiled," thank you" no one really goes out of their way for her, let alone actually want to.. She looked deeply at the doctor and could feel herself leaning closer to her before the pain kicks in again " Hol? This is really hurting"

Holly jumped off the back of the car " ok let's get you to the hospital for some pain relief "

Gail followed holding her arm " yeah I need some of the good shit"

Holly had pulled some strings to get Gail seen sooner then the average wait, the pain had really hit Gail by now and she was beginning to get agitated " why are they taking so long!? She groaned pacing the floor " how long does it take to get a some pills and a bandage, Holly seriously?"

"Ok let me go see" Holly smiled standing up just as a nurse entered the room " Officer Peck"?

"Oh no need I've already died waiting so long" Gail spat sulking on to the bed " I only have a burn, it doesn't hurt or anything, hey why don't you just head out to lunch then come back"?

"Ignore her" Holly said apologetically " she's just in pain"

The nurse nodded "I understand that and I'm very sorry Officer but we had an emergency, can I take a look at your hand"?

Gail sat up in the bed swinging her leg around " lady I get you're busy so if you could just give me a strong pain killer and a bandage I'll be on my way "

"Gail" Holly frowned " why don't you just let the nurse see to your wrist?"

Gail slumped down on the bed " Ow Ow,it hurts fuck it hurts"

"Gail" Holly gasped at the blonde's bad language .. "Nurse can you give us a second please"?

The nurse nodded "I'll go get the pain relief "she smiled as she left the room..

Holly walked over to the bed taking Gail by the hands gently , intwining their fingers together "ok you listen up... I know you're in pain.. but there's no need to take it out on the nurse, she needs to see what the damage is ok"?

Gail didn't take her eyes off their joined hands, Hollys hands were surprising soft considering they are in latex gloves most of the day " I'm sorry, I just need something"

Holly took one of her hands away to stroke the cops blonde locks " I know Honey and it's coming"

"Here we go" the nurse smiled handing Gail a small glass of water and some pain relief ..

"Lady this better be the good stuff" she sulked popping the pills..

The nurse laughed lightly "ok let's take a look huh"?

Holly took a seat next to the bed her hand still holding Gail's, she didn't like seeing her in pain, as the nurse examined the burn Holly let out a sigh of relief.. The doctor in her kicked in and she herself took a look at it, it was on the surface so she was sure there would be no lasting scar..

"Ok Officer, all seems well" the nurse nodded placing Gail's wrist down slowly "no need for amputation" she joked " let the meds kick in and I'll come by a little later to discharge you "

Gail groaned rolling her eyes as Holly thanked her " maybe you should sleep"?

Gail's arm was resting over her eyes " I Hate hospitals, they're full of germs and sick people"

Holly shook her head smiling " and bratty sulky cops "

"Well I'm injured I have a right to be a brat"

Holly couldn't help but laugh " ok why don't you lie down and rest for a while"?

Gail done as she was told " are you leaving me"?

Holly frowned shaking her head "no! I'm not going anywhere"

"You don't have to stay you know?, I mean I can get myself home.. You have work to do and a delinquent that probably wants feeding"

Holly tilted her head a little to the left and smiled " Cassie can feed herself and work can wait, I'm not leaving here till you do, so rest"!

Gail nodded " do you know how beautiful you are"?

A blushing Holly shook her head "what"?

"Beautiful? You! that's what you are "Gail repeated " like really beautiful in a nerdy librarian kind of way, which who would have thought... That's my thing"

Holly laughed watching as Gail began to rub her nose ..

" I like your hair too! It's so soft and shiny, what shampoo do you use? Do you like condition it all the time too? And why do you always smell so nice? I mean you work with dead people and the morgue has that like old peoples home smell to it, but you don't! you smell like summer or a cosy winter night"

Holly raised he eyebrows in shock and confused .. "Gail are you ok"?

Gail laughed " I'm awesome, and so are you,I really like hanging out with you, I mean you come out with some weird stuff, but I actually like it, I find it interesting.. You really smart you that that right?"

Holly watched in amusement she realised midway though Gail rant that the blonde obviously doesn't take medication to well ..

"Gail how much oxycodone did you have?"

"A lot" Gail cheered "it works too, I can't feel a thing, I actually feel pretty good,, light.. Floaty"

"I'm gonna go see the nurse real quick" Holly smiled getting up off her chair ..

"Wait?" Gail sulked " you said you wouldn't leave me"

"I'm not Honey I'll be right back" Holly promised ..

"Kiss"? Gail pouted with her eyes closed..

Holly smiled placing a small kiss on the waiting lips " I'll be back"

"You taste as good as you smell you know" Gail called out " like good wine, or a good donut or..."

Holly could hear Gail still talking as she headed towards the nurses station, she couldn't help but laugh at the blonde cop,..

"Hi uh it seems Gail isn't taking to well to the oxy you gave her, how long is will it take to wear off"?

"Taking well "? The nurse frowned " it's working isn't it?"

"Oh it's working alright" the pathologist laughed " but I think it's worked a little to well, Gail's high"

"Oh" the nurse smiled " ok so she's going to need to sleep it off and when we send her home we will give her something lighter"

"Good idea" Holly agreed ..

...

"Ok Peck" Holly smiled entering the room " so you have to sleep for a while before we can go home"

Gail was led on her side curled up in the fetal position .. " you left me"!

"and then I came straight back" Holly smiled kissing the top of the cops head " I wasn't gone long"

Gail tapped the space next to her "lay with me"?

"Will you sleep"?

Gail nodded .. Holly flipped her shoes off sliding in beside Gail " how's the wrist"? She asked as Gail curled into her ..

"Better now" she smiled closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Gail woke in the star fish position in her bed.. Rolling over to look at the time she groaned ..five fifteen was practically middle of the night to her .. Her head was pounding like she was hung over, the taste in her mouth was like iron and her wrist was hurting .. "Oh god" she sulked placing her arm over her eyes " what did I do"? She said out loud remembering the events of the day before ...

...

Holly had taken her home once she was discharged, and with the help of Dov she put the blonde to bed .. The oxy still playing its part much to Dov's amusement.. Holly had asked him to play nice but he couldn't resist .. Seeing Gail swoon over Holly calling her pretty every few minutes had the cop in fits of laughter ..

He told Holly he couldn't wait to tease the blonde once she was more coherent...

Gail lay in bed till seven before she dragged herself into the kitchen for food .. "What"?

She growled as Dov sat with a huge grin on his face ..

"Nothing" he smirked biting into his toast ..

Gail rolled her eyes , little by little she remembered what she had said and knew Dov was there when she arrived home ..

"Oh just get it over with you moron"

Dov laughed " I don't know what you're talking about.. Hey you know what thought? Holly's really pretty, and smells so good"

Gail slammed her head on to the table " kill me now, just take me"

" and she's sexy in a librarian kinda way" he added with a huge smile "who would have thought that was your thing"?

"Dov remember when we first met and you kept crying about how I'm a peck and how I'll get preferential treatment? Remember when you said I could probably get away with murder"? Gail lifted her head looking directly at her housemate " I think I would like to test your Theory,"

Dov laughed sipping the remainder of his coffee " you can kill me,but I have the evidence on my phone "

"You better not have Dov, I swear I will get my mom to make you a traffic cop for the rest of your life"

"Calm down Gail I'm kidding, your secret is safe with me, and if it makes you feel better, your not the only one who thinks Holly's hot"

"What!?" Gail frowned " who thinks Holly's hot"?

Dov checked himself in the mirror before grabbing his car key " like everyone, Chris was even thinking about asking her out until Chloe explained that he wasn't her type" he laughed ..

"Chris is a sap and so are you, now go" she waved her hand in the direction of the front door " leave me in peace" .

Once Dov had left Gail grabbed her phone from her dressing gown pocket to text Holly

Gail- is there even the slightest chance you may not remember any of yesterday? ..

"Gail texted you" Cassie informed her aunt as she got in the car ..

"Oh ok" Holly smiled starting the car ..

"What happened yesterday"? The asked as she scrolled through her own phone.

Holly looked at her phone seeing the message on the screen "Cassandra Stewart didn't your dad ever teach you it's rude to pry"?

"Nope" the teen laughed placing her feet on the dash " so what happened"?

Holly rolled her eyes "nothing"!

"So what is it she wants you to not remember?"

Concentrating on the road Holly smiled as she remembered how cute Gail was .. " nothing really! She had an accident at work and I was there so I took her to the hospital to get checked out"

Cassie frowned "so why would she want you to forget that"?

Holly laughed " you know what Honey? It doesn't matter .. Let's get you to school huh"?

Holly waited till she got to work before reading and replying to Gail's message ..

Holly- remember how cute you were and all the lovely things you said to me?! I have no recollection officer!

Gail read the message and placed her head back on the table " damn you drugs" she whined out,..

Gail- good lets keep it that way.

Holly- so how's the wrist?

Gail- fine! it's actually my reputation that's been burned :(

Holly- honey! don't be embarrassed! I know it was the oxy, I promise to only tease you about it now and again :)

Gail- I hate you!

Holly - ha .. No you don't! You think I'm pretty and smell nice :p

Gail- ok I'm going, do some work nerd!

Holly couldn't help but laugh, as much as she knew Gail hated it, she really was sweet ..

Holly went on with her day, putting all he'd energy into the case she had left hanging to be with Gail at the hospital .. " lunch"? Ruby asked ..

"I'll pass" Holly smiled " I have a mountain of work to do"

Ruby shrugged with a smile heading out leaving Holly alone with the dead man's body " ok sir, let's see exactly what you were up to huh"?

"You do know he won't answer right?" Gail teased at the door ..

"Hi" Holly grinned "your back to normal?

Gail rolled her eyes entering the lab " yeah so I forgot to tell you, I'm a lighter off when it comes to pain relief"

"Mmmmm" Holly nodded " how you doing"?

"Better" Gail answered " I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.. Or myself for that matter"

"It's fine Honey" Holly reassured the blonde " you're actually very adorable when your...

Gail held her hand over Holly's mouth to prevent her finishing her sentence " no more cute, adorable crap, please"

Holly nodded as Gail released her hand "I won't say another word about it"

"Good"! Gail sighed jumping up on to Holly's desk " so you wanna get some lunch"?

"mmmm" I can't! I have to get this done" the doctor explained waving her hands over the dead man .. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Frank gave me the day off" Gail smirked holding her injured arm up "and I'm bored and grumpy "

Holly smiled " well I can tell you something to cheer you up"

"Go on"

"When I got home from our date, Cassie was up waiting for me" Holly laughed

"Oooooo, are you grounded" Gail joked

"Not quite, although I did feel like I had been caught sneaking in by my parents" Holly laughed " and that she asked if uh... " biting her lip the brunette giggled " she asked if we..."

Gail raised her eyebrows " she don't hold back that niece of yours huh? .. Did you tell her how you don't put out on the first date?"

"Stop it!" Holly warned with a light tone,causing Gail too wrinkling up her nose ..

" I didn't tell her that, but uh.. I did tell her that I had a great time, and it was probably the best date i've ever been on "

Gail slid off the desk and slowly walked over to the blushing brunette .. Being careful not to touch any evidence she gently leaned over the table placing a light kiss on Holly's mouth " I couldn't agree more" she smiled "and I really do wanna do it again"!

Holly couldn't stop the huge smile that covered her face if she tried " really"? She asked biting her bottom lip ..

"Yeah" Gail nodded " I kinda agree with with the sappy doped up Gail, you are pretty and your hair does smell nice"

Holly blushed with a giggle " I thought we were to never mention that stuff again?"

"Meh" Gail shrugged "so? When are you free again"?

Holly shifted in her chair a little " Gail" she sighed " I uh.. I really do want to hang out with you as much as I can but uh... Well I do have to think of Cassie, and I know she's old enough to be home alone, but my brothers kind of dumped her on me and I don't want her to feel like she's being dumped all over again .. "

Gail pushed herself back into the brunette, kissing her a little harder then before " I'm sorry, you just had to stop talking" she explained as she pulled away " I know you have responsibilities nerd, and I'm cool with that, I don't expect you to come running around town with me" the cop smiled pushing Holly's glasses back into their original spot " I'm happy to hang out with you and the delinquent... Because even though i would never admit it to her face,' I kinda like her"

Holly smiled "she likes you too!"

"Who doesn't!" Gail joked " ok so I'm beginning to get a little twitchy about your friend here" she teased pointing over her shoulder at the dead body " I'll leave you to it... If you wanna see my fine ass later , call me!"

Holly shook her head with a smile as she watched Gail leave .. She was pretty pleased that Gail wasn't bothered in the slightest about having Cassie around .. Which made dating her a whole lot easier ..

...

"My driving isn't that bad Gail!" Holly groaned as she and Gail entered her house from the garage " you are exaggerating, not all of us are trained in high spe..."

"Holly blind people drive better then you" Gail teased bumping into Holly"

"You home early" Cassie gasped jumping up from the table ..

"How's this"? Holly asked surprised to have a visitor at her dining table ..

Cassie blushed "uh this is Josh.. He's uh.. Um he's .. He's a..

"Class mate"? Gail smirked finishing the teens sentence "boyfriend?" She teased

"What? No" Cassie gasped "he's my partner for school .. For class .. I mean he's .."

The young boy stood up holding out his hand to Holly " Mrs Stewart, my names Josh Davis, I'm Cassie's school friend,we've been partnered for an English essay.. It's nice to meet you"

Holly took the boys hand, impressed with his politeness " nice to meet you Josh"

"It's Doctor" Gail spoke glaring the the teen

"Excuse me"? He frowned..

Gail walked around Holly to stand in front of the boy " it's Doctor Stewart, not Mrs and Josh, I'm sure your a nice boy and you two "she smirked waving her finger between him and Cassie " maybe just work buddies but remember this ... I'm a cop, I can find out where you live"

Holly laughed dragging Gail away " Ignore her Josh, she's teasing,.. She's happy to meet you too , Cass I'll order dinner in, Josh do you want to join us?"

Josh was still in shock at Gail's words,and slightly afraid, " I don't think I .."

"Join us Josh" Gail called out from the bottom of the stairs as Holly continued to drag her away ..

"Oh oh ok " the boy stuttered ..

Cassie had died from embarrassment " Josh I'm so sorry, she's a jerk"

Josh took a seat back at the table " who is she"?

Cassie sighed "she's my aunties girlfriend and she really is a cop.. But she is just playing with you"

Josh nodded picking up his pen "man I hope so "

Holly closed her bedroom door " you are so mean"!

Gail laughed dropping down on Holly's bed " no I'm not! you have to let these little hormonal boys know the deal Hol, if he is more then a study buddy then he needs to know the rules and the repercussions of any wrong doings he might have on his mind, boys are dirty mind and have wondering hands"

Holly laughed as she peeled off her sweater "you sound like a over protective father, Josh might not be like that"!

"Oh please" Gail groaned "Holly I haven't been an out,loud and proud lesbian for long and now that I am? I think about boobs all the time " she winked raising one eyebrow as she eyes Holly's cleavage ..

"Pervert" Holly blushed throwing her shirt at the blonde ..

"Yup! You could say I'm like a teenage boy" Gail joked ..

"Well I don't think I have to worry about that kid downstairs, I think it's safe to say you've scared me off"

"Good!" Gail smiled leaning forward grabbing Holly by the wrist pulling her onto the bed .. " teenage hormonal boys are easily scared," she grinned climbing on top off the pathologist "however tough bad ass hormonal cops aren't .." She smirked holding Holly's arms over her head, kissing her fully on the mouth ..

A sweet moan escaped Holly's mouth, it felt good having Gail's skin on hers, she could easily get lost in the moment .. The blonde tasted sweet like candy, Holly wasn't sure if it was her lip balm or something she had recently eaten .. Gail's tongue gently pushed its way through Holly's mouth to deepen the kiss ..

"Gail" she muttered ..

"Mmmmm" Gail hummed kissing the smooth skin of Holly's neck ..

"Gail," Holly laughed " there's kids downstairs"

"Be quiet then" Gail ordered sucking a little hard on the brunettes throat ..

Holly's breath hitched and her hips bucked slightly,.. As much as she was Enjoying the blonde actions she couldn't ignore the fact her Nice and schoolfriend what downstairs..

"Ok we need to stop!" She said adamantly lifting Gail off her a little " we can't do this now"

"Do what!?" Gail smirked "we're just kissing"

Holly tilted her head looking unimpressed " you and I both know it's not kissing you hand on your mind"

Gail smirked " I can't help it if I have the hots for you"

Holly smiled with a sigh " I can't! I just don't feel comfortable doing .. It... With kids in the house"

"It?" Gail laughed " what are you 13? You can say sex you know? It's not a bad word "

Holly sat up as Gail climbed off her " I know and I know we were just kissing but, well I have a feeling .. Or I know defiantly on my part that Things could progress pretty quickly "

"Nerd are to telling me you have no willpower"? The blonde teased..

Holly got off her bed " have you seen you?" She grinned .. " I know this going to sound really immature and slightly pathetic but... I just don't think I can be intimate knowing Cassie is here.. I mean I know she's not stupid and she's old enough to know about that kinda stuff.. I just feel...

"I get it?" Gail smiled " we don't even have to discuss this, not yet anyways, I mean this is new right? We song have to rush into sex Holly... Although.. " she smirked pushing Holly towards the dressing table " I do insist on making out like a couple of school kids,"

Holly's butt hit the dressing table just as Gail's lips attacked her .. The brunette was trapped in Gail's arms with no where to go.. Kissing Gail back just as hard, she entered the blondes mouth, using the tip of her tongue to dance with the cops .. "And I promise to keep my grubby hands to myself" Gail joked " no groping, not even on top on the bra"

Holly laughed smacking the blondes arm, pushing her back so she could break free ..

"Cmon lets go feed these kids"

"Feed me first" Gail sulked following Holly down the stairs into the kitchen where the teens were hard at work..

"Pizza ok with you two?" Holly asked .. Receiving to nods ..

"Gail"?

Gail gasped as she looked at Holly..

"What!"? Holly mouthed

Gail waved her over, moving out of view from the kids ..

"Hol I'm so sorry" she laughed ..

Holly frowned "for what"?

Gail didn't answer she just pulled the doctor over to the big mirror in the hall way .

"Oh my.., Gail"! Holly grabbed at her throat " what the hell!"

Gail couldn't help but laugh " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to mark you"!

Holly investigated the hickey on her throat before shaking her head " how am I suppose to cover this?"

"Scarf!?" Gail shrugged still grinning ..

Holly looked over her glasses at the giggling cop " yeah that will work .. Go order pizza while I do something about this"! She pointed to the redness ..

...

Dinner went well, Gail only teased Josh and Cassie little before Josh headed home .. He was actually a nice enough boy, Gail was sure he knew not to be anything but respectful to her delinquent friend ..

" I'm heading to bed " the teen stated standing up" I'm sorry I didn't ask you if Josh could come over"

Holly frowned wrapping her arms around her nieces waist " Honey this is your home, you don't have to ask to have friends over"

"Boyfriends would be different" Gail glared playfully ..

Cassie shook her head " well no one asked if I minded you coming over!"

"Your a kid you don't get a say" Gail joked ..

Cassie laughed " good job I don't mind then... The teen kissed her aunts head " you prefer it if you didn't give her hickeys though" she grinned smugly " waste of time trying to hide it with make up"! She added as she made her way to the stairs ..

Gail laughed as Holly covered the mark with her hand " Gail!"

"What? She's a smart kid she must have noticed before I did" Gail laughed .

Holly blushed " I don't even know if I own a turtle neck sweater to hide this .. What have you done to me?"

Gail picked up their plates before she leaned into the pathologists ear " a lot less then I want to do to you"

Holly felt butterflies in her stomach at Gail's sexy low tone " you're such a brat"

Yup! Gail said clapping her hands " and my work here is done, so I'm gonna head home"

"Already"? Holly frowned cheating her watch .

"Yeah! Can't have to much of a good thing lunchbox" she joked pulling Holly to her feet " that and I have work early in the morning"

Holly took Gail's face in her hands kissing her softly " well thank you for coming over"

"Thank you for feeding me" Gail replied leaning in for another kiss ..

"Mmm" Holly moaned " I like your lips "

Gail smiled moving out of Holly's grasp "yeah and I like your boobs" she laughed "cmon see me out"?

After a few more kisses on the door step the two said their goodbyes .. Gail promising to text the brunette to let her know she's home safe .. Once Holly shut the door, Gail took a deep breath and smiled ..

She knew she would sleep well and would defiantly wake up with a smile on her face ..


	9. Chapter 9

"So I was wondering if I could go ice skating tonight"? Cassie asks as Holly drives her to school ..

Holly checks her mirror before turning to her niece " ice skating huh! Wow I haven't done that in years! " she smiled . "Who would you be going with"?

Cassie sunk in her chair a little as she cheeks blushed " some school friends, Jess will be there and uh.. Maybe Josh I don't know"

The corners of Holly's lips curled slightly "Josh huh"?

Cassie rolled her eyes " he's just a friend"

"Mmmm" Holly nodded this time smiling more " he seems nice"

Cassie shrugged "so can I go"?

Holly thought about it for a while, once she pulled up outside the school she turned in her seat " ok so! Why don't you text me details, how you'll get there and back?Times et cetera and I'll see"

Cassie sighed as she opens the door "fine"

"Have a good day honey".. The brunette called out as she pulled her phone from her bag ..

H- so I think Josh is Cassie's boyfriend!

Gail had been at work over four hours which meant it was lunchtime for her ., " how can you eat that crap?" She asked Chloe as the red head tucking into a chicken salad sandwich " I mean you've ruined it with all that grass in it"

Chloe laughed as she swallowed " it's only a little salad Gail, it's nice anyways!"

Gail screwed her face up "it's wet and makes the bread soggy,it has no taste to it and I hate the colour green"

Chloe shook her head in amusement " your phone beeped by the Way"

Gail took it off the dash board,tapping in her passcode..

Gail- do not let him back in the house!

Holly- ha! I can hardly ban him from coming over, and I don't know for sure if he is, but Cassie wants to go ice skating tonight and she when said he's going she blushed..

Gail- lunchbox! No good will come of this! Boys are smelly and they like boobs and the delinquent has them.. I don't trust him!

Holly- you are insane! You know that right"?

Gail - so are we going to spy!?

Holly- no she would kill me!

Gail - wait doesn't that finish late? Would that mean you have the house to yourself?

Holly- I like your thinking officer ..

"Is that Holly"? Chloe asks in a teasing tone..

"No"

"It so is" the redhead laughed "you have that sappy grin on your face"

Gail put her phone onto her vest "Chloe don't ask me personal questions.. And .. If you ever describe me as sappy again? I'll kill you"

Chloe grinned " you are so cute over her"

Placing her hand on her gun Gail gave the petite woman one of her famous death stares " do it again I dare you"?

Chloe laughed "Ok ok calm down!"

...

"So your be home by ten thirty?"

"It finishes at ten so yeah around about then " Cassie nodded as she packed her bag ..

"And jess's moms taking you and bringing you home"? Holly asked ..

"Yessss" Cassie sulked after going over it for the second time " I will text you when I get there so you know I'm safe ok"?

"Thank you honey" Holly smiled ..

"Sooooo is Gail over tonight"? Cassie teased

Holly blushed kicking herself for doing so "I don't know! Maybe!

"Mmmmmm maybe" Cassie said sarcastically with a giggle .."Ok I have to go" the teen stated hearing the beep outside .

Holly handed the girl some money " ok have fun, be good"!

"Cassie checked out the dough, she liked the fact her aunt wasn't cheap .. "Thanks and I will.. Have fun with Gail"

Holly knew the teen was teasing her "get out of here" she laughed ..

She had enough time to shower and change into something more comfortable before Gail was due to arrive .. Cooking wasn't an option so Holly heated up some left over stew she had in the refrigerator..

Gail wasn't sure what the night held but she didn't want to come unprepared .. She showered and changed at work, applying a little more make up and perfume then normal .. She wanted to look good no matter what happened ..

...

Gail gently knocked the huge black front door bouncing on her heels.. It was getting a little cold now and she kicked herself for not wearing a warmer jacket..

"Hey" Holly smiled as she opened the door ..

Gail hurried in gently taking the brunettes lips in hers "hey yourself .. I come baring gifts ..

Holly smiled looked at Gail's hands .. In the right as a beautiful bunch of flowers and in the left was what looked like a very expensive bottle of wine .

"Thank you honey, you didn't have to bring me anything" Holly swooned smelling the flowers "

"Don't get to excited nerd, the wines for me" Gail smirked as she walked past Holly into the house ..

"Wow something smells good"

"Don't get carried away" Holly laughed opening the cupboard to retrieve a vase " it's just left overs, I didn't have time to cook"

Gail had no interest in what the Doctor was saying , her attention was on the pot on the stove " that looks good "

Holly passed her a spoon " here" ..

Once Gail had tasted the Wintery dish she turned to Holly who was pouring the wine " so the delinquent went skating huh?"

Holly handed the blonde a glass with a smile "mmmmhm"

"Did you give her the talk? I mean about boys and there grubby little hands"

Holly laughed loudly " Gail I'm pretty sure at nearly sixteen Cassie knows about the birds and the bees"

Gail wasn't amused. Losing her virginity at sixteen! She knew first hand what boys of that age are interested in.. " maybe we need to have a little chat with this Josh kid then,? You know make sure he knows we're on to him"

Holly frowned placing her glass down " honey I think it's really sweet that you want to look out for her, but I don't think we need to scare the boy! I mean he already knows you're a cop! That in itself has probably scared him.. Not to mention the death stares you gave him all night!"

"Well if that isn't enough I do have a gun" Gail said seriously making Holly smile .. "Anyways" she swooned strolling over to the blonde, placing her arms around her waist

I'm not interested in the thoughts of horny teenage boys, I'm more interested in the thoughts of a certain hot blonde cop "

Gail grinned from ear to ear "well they're pretty much the same"

Holly slowly took Gail's bottom lip between hers " oh I know" she smiled kissing the cop deeply, pushing her back into the kitchen unit ..

Gail pulled Holly with her wrapping her hand around the Doctors neck, moaning into her mouth as Holly entered hers with her tongue ..

"Wow" Gail whispered pulling away slightly before leaning back in for more ..

"Let's take this to the couch" Holly smiled after a little heavy petting ..taking Gail's hand gently she pulled her towards the living area.. Wasting no time in pushing Gail to where she wanted her ..

Gail willing took a seat still holding Holly's hand ., The brunette sat on Gail lap placing her legs either side of her waist .." No more teen talk" she smiled kissing the blonde again and again ..

"Suits me" Gail replied running her hands up the brunettes back under neath her shirt .. Her skin felt like silk and warm to touch, Gail could feel the fire in her belly ignite and the more Holly kissed her, the more she wanted ..

Holly felt nervous, it had been the first time in a long time she had been in this position with someone, yes she dated and had made out with some of them, but never took it to the level where sex was pretty much inevitable..

Gail moved her hands to Holly's side.. Her finger tips stroking the side of Holly's bra clad boobs.. They were just as she imagined .. Firm and full.. She couldn't help wonder just how good Holly's boobs would look with out clothes.. The amount of cleavage the Doctor displayed daily was in Gail's eyes .. "Teasing"...And now Gail was finally going to get the answers to all her wonderings about this women's body ..

"Can I "? She asked Holding the hem of Holly's shirt ..

With a smile Holly lifted her arms so Gail could remove the garment.. And there they were.. Sat beautifully in a sexy black laced bra.. Her tanned skin made it even more sexier .. Gail couldn't help but smile.. More at the fact she now felt like a grubby hand school boy .. "Your beautiful"

Holly rolled her eyes " and your lines are outdated " she laughed as she began to unbutton Gail's top.." And wearing to many clothes"..

Gail in one quick move rolled Holly off her lap and on to her back .. Gently laying herself on to her she smirked " maybe but my games on point"!

Holly laughed " whatever, just shut up and kiss me"

Gail happily did as she was told! kissing the Doctor hard.. Using her tongue to heat up the moment.. Holly could only imagine how good Gail would feel between her legs, just as the thought entered her head, she felt Gail's thigh make contact with her burning centre.. A small gasp caught in the brunettes throat .. In that moment Holly realised just how much she had missed sex ..

Gail flicked the bottom of Holly's jeans to revel the top of her underwear .. Matching set.. She thought .. Classy..

Gail couldn't take her eyes off Holly's flat strong stomach.. Even her belly button was cute to the blonde .. "Exactly how much do you work out"? She wondered out loud noticing the outline of a six pack when Holly breathed in..

" a little" Holly smiled .."a lot"

"Well nerd! Just so you know? don't work out at all" Gail shrugged, causing Holly to frown "so you eat all that junk food and don't work out? How do you have a body like this"? She asked poking at Gail's stomach ..

"Chasing bad guys" Gail said circling Holly's belly button with her index finger ..

Holly just smiled pulling the blonde back into her, kissing her on the neck, sucking gently on her beating pulse ..

Don't even think about returning the hickey nerd" Gail warned only to be answered by a giggle and a little pinch of her skin ..

"I'm warning you Stewart"

"Ooo scared" Holly teased this time biting a little hard with her teeth..

"Holly"!

"Ok ok .. I won't,! wouldn't want you to have to explain that at work" ..

"Stop taking" Gail sighed placing her mouth over the brunettes " put your mouth to other uses" ..

As the two made out on the couch, there hands exploring each other's skin, Gail decided to be brave and ran her finger across the top of Holly's underwear .. Waiting for Holly to let her know if it was to much to fast .. When she didn't respond Gail took it as a sign to be a little more braver.. Kissing Holly a little deeper she moved her hand inside the black underwear ..

Holly gasped arching her back a little.. as Gail gently moved her fingers into the pool of wetness ... She deepened the kiss.. Her tongue working against Holly's for control..

Holly's hips moved in rhythm with Gail's fingers .. Gail was in no rush and gently toyed with Holly's clitoris, while enjoying the feel of Holly's arousal on her fingers ..

"Gail" Holly whispered as Gail kissed her way down the brunettes neck " oh god"

Gail smirked against the tanned skin " that feel good"? She asked

"Mmmm" Holly hummed .. She always liked her neck being kissed.. But Gail felt different, she felt soft and forceful at the same time.. It felt good!

In that moment Holly would have give anything for Gail to enter her.. To taste her, to take her over the edge .. As Gail began to kiss down the Pathologists body, the sound of Holly's phone disturbed her .. " you wanna get that" ?

"God no" Holly sulked "don't stop"

Gail continued only to be interrupted by the same sound again.. " someone's eager"

"It's ok! It's only Cassie" Holly said pushing herself into Gail a little to let her know what she needed ..

"Maybe you should check it then ? Gail said kissing just underneath the belly button ..

"Gail it's fine, ignore it" Holly practically begged .

Gail was about to remove Holly's jeans when the phone rang out ... "Get it!" She sulked

Holly let out an annoyed sigh dragging her phone off the table ..

"Hey!"

"Why not"?

"Ok, uh huh... Ok Honey well let me know when you leave then ok?.. Ok bye"

Throwing her phone on the floor! Holly pulled Gail back on to her " ok no more interruptions," she grinned "get back to what you were doing"!

Gail Laughed "what did she want"?

Holly kissed the cop before explaining " not much. She's just not getting a ride home from jess's Mom.. Jess went home early so they're just going to get a cab"

Gail's hand was about to return to where it was before when she stopped dead " what!.. A cab? On her own?"

Holly frowned "no! with some friends "

Gail sat up grabbing her recently removed top " no they cant get a cab, not on their own"

Holly lifted herself up on to her elbows " honey it's ok, she's old enough"

"We'll Pick her up" Gail said sounding worried " call her and tell her we're coming"

Holly was confused " you want to go out and get her .. Now? Like right this minute when we're kinda in the middle of .. You know?"

Gail by now was fully clothed picking up her boots "you can wait here if you want? I don't mind"?

"Gail! We've been wanting this for a while and now we actually have the place to ourselves you wanna pass it up"? Holly asked sounding a little annoyed ...

"We can do this another time ! Cmon lets pick the teens up"

Holly's frown was so deep it hurt her head .. Two minutes ago she had Gail's hands in her pants and now she was on her way to pick her niece and her friends up.. The drive was quiet with Gail at the wheel .. Holly felt a little rejected..

"Hol'?

"Mmmm"

"I'm sorry we didn't ... You know! I just don't like the thought of Cassie getting a cab, and I know this was meant to be our night but well.. We have plenty of time right?" Gail smiled..

"Not really Gail" Holly huffed " I mean it's not often Cassie isn't home. And as silly as it is, I can't do anything with her in the house.."

Gail pulled up outside the ice rink " I know and I really wanted to .. But!"

"So why are we sat here instead"? Holly asked not bothering to hide her disappointment ..

Gail shifted in her seat., her hand squeezing the stirring wheel " cabs aren't safe.. For kids, or anyone ..especially at night"

Before Holly had a chance to answered Cassie and her friends came into view .. " I'll sleep better knowing she's safe"

Holly watched Gail for a few seconds trying to work out what had changed in her.. Why she was so hell bent on picking the kids up ..

It baffles the brunette when it was Gail who struggled more with the no sex rule in the first place ..

"Hey! You didn't have to pick us up you know? We could got a cab" Cassie said as she buckled up in the back .,

"Well you know how your aunt worries" Gail smiled.. Holly raised her eyebrows in confusion as to how she got the blame for the "parental invasion"

Gail turned to look at the three kids in the back .. "Who are you!?she asked the dark skinned girl behind her " me? My names Kelly, I go to school with Cass"

Gail looked her over then smiled before eyeing up an uncomfortable looking Josh " Joshua?"

"Officer peck" the boy swallowed

"did you enjoy yourself"?

The boy nodded

"I hope you behave yourself"? Gail asked narrowing her eyes at him..

"Leave him alone" Holly warned softly "ignore her Josh"

"Yeah just drive please " Cassie sulked feeling embarrassed ..

The car journey was full of chat from the teens about their night .. Gail kept a watchful eye over Josh the whole time .,

"Your suppose to watch the road when you drive " Holly smiled ..

"I'm a cop nerd, I'm fully trained in how to drive and watch grubby teenage joys through my mirror "

The whole car laughed including Josh " I'm not doing anything I promise"

"Good! And keep that promise continuously Joshua because I'm about to drop you off at your house so I know where you live"

"Gail" Holly gasped "Josh she's teasing you honey, don't take her seriously"

Gail pulled up at the address Josh had gave her before hand " do take me seriously Josh " she called out as he walked up his drive .,

"Could you be anymore embarrassing" Cassie moaned throwing her hands over her face " not even my dad would do shit like that"

"Language" Holly warned before turning to Gail " your give that boy nightmares"

"Good" Gail shrugged pulling away from Josh's house ..

Once they pulled into Holly's drive, Holly noticed Gail didn't unbuckle her belt .. "Go on inside Cass" she said looking over her seat to her niece ..

"Gladly" Cassie huffed stepping out the car " oh and Gail! If I'm the laughing stock of school tomorrow it's going to be all your fault "

"You're welcome " Gail smirked as the teen slammed the door ..

"I love teasing her" Gail laughed ..

"What's going on?"Holly asked seriously causing Gail to frown ..

"Nothing! It's just pointless coming in now when I have to be up for work early "

"I dont mean you not coming in Gail" Holly sighed " I mean this.. The whole giving up our night together to pick the kids up... I mean if you didn't want to go all the way you could of just said"!

Gail sighed! She could tell Holly was mad but knew it wasn't the time to explain her reasons . "Hol! I'm a cop, I know the underlined dangers of public transport and especially for kids.. I just think it was better for us to collect them .. And as if I wouldn't want to have sex with you"!

Holly shook her head licking her bottom lip . " ok whatever"

"Hol"?

"Don't worry about it Gail, it's getting late! You should head home.. Night"

"Shit" Gail hissed hitting the stirring wheel as she watched Holly head into her house " what the fuck is wrong with you Peck"?

Gail drove off knowing she had a lot of explaining to do as well as grovelling .. Holly was mad at her or hurt even .. The more Gail thought about it the more she kicked herself ...

She was half way to heaven with Holly and passed it up because of her own insecurities.. Who does that!?

...

Gail was sat at her desk in a bad mood. Holly usually texted her in the mornings and yet today there was nothing ...

"Today sucks already" Andy sulked pulling up a chair " can you believe they've paired me with Duncan... Again?..placing her head on the table she continued " I mean didn't they learn anything from last time? The guy is a menace, he's incapable of listening or following orders, I knew I shoulda called in sick" Andy looked to her side " Gail? You listening"?

"Mmmmmm? What!? The blonde asked ..

Andy sighed "forget it, what's with you"?

Gail shrugged " the usual, you know people thinking it's ok to come to me to sulk about their day and how hard done by they are, forgetting that I really don't care" she smirked sarcastically..

"Fine" Andy snapped " thanks for being a friend Gail " she added pushing herself out the chair and leaving the blonde be..

...

"Cassie what is this?" Holly called out as she stood in the laundry room ..

"Uh dirty Washing!? Cassie answered from behind the doctor ..

"Yes.. Yes more dirty washing when I asked you yesterday if you had any? I mean you're 16 nearly! I'm sure you can work the washer for god sakes " Holly snapped

"Woah! Who pissed you off"? The teen asked

"Nobody and will you please for the hundredth time stop with the swearing "

Cassie frowned she had rarely seen her aunt in a bad mood before and she certainly hadn't ever been on the receiving end of it

"sorry! I'll do it" she offered holding her hands out for the pile of clothes she had dumped on the floor the night before ..

"No it's ok!" Holly sighed "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to snap at you"!

"Is it Gail?" The teen asked carefully " did something happen"?

Holly filled the washer turning it on " no .. I'm just tired and have a long day ahead of me that's all..."

Not believing a word of it but allowing the lie Cassie nodded " ok well how about I cook dinner tonight? I make a mean lasagna"

Holly smiled stroking her nieces hair " that be great... I should be home by seven"

...

"Steve"? Gail called out through the bull pen at her brother ..

"Yes sister of mine" Steve smiled ..

"I need your advice and I need you to not ask questions after.. Not one"

Steve was curious "ok?"

Gail pulled her brother to one side away from Prying eyes " ok so you're always pissing Traci off so how do you grovel? like apologise for being an idiot?"

"First! I don't always piss Traci off, and Secondly! What did you do"? The redhead smirked

"No questions I said!.. So?"

"Flowers,wine,chocolates" Steve offered..

Gail screwed he face up " done the whole flowers and wine, chocolates are out of the questions.. What's next?"

"Ok so I can't ask questions and my suggestions aren't good enough so there's only one other thing you can do!.. Just say sorry"

Gail sighed looking nervous " I can't .. I mean I can! but then i Would have to explain and I don't think I want to do that "

Steve frowned " I don't get it, I mean I can't ask questions and because I can't... I don't know how to advise you.. Are you ok? Did something happen with Holly?"

"Forget it" Gail sighed waking away leaving Steve still non the wiser as to what was up with his sister ...

"You ok"? Traci asked wrapping her arm around Steve's shoulder ..

"I am yeah" he smiled " I'm not sure Gail is though, she's being weird"

Traci laughed "more then usual"?

"Oddly yeah" Steve answered also laughing " I think she's Pissed off Holly"

"Oh god! I'll be sure to take cover today then" ..

Steve kissed his girlfriends hand " I'll talk to her later .. Lunch"?

...

Holly was in the lab alone which put her in an even worse mood.. Her mind replaying the events of the night before.. Maybe she shouldn't have questioned the cop.. Maybe they moved to fast? Maybe Gail was just being a good person looking out for the kids..

"Ugggghh" Holly sulked to herself " this sucks" ..

"If I say sorry will it make it suck less?" Came a voice from the door .. "Hi "

Holly sat up right in her chair " hi"

Gail walked over leaning on the lab table " so I'm kind of a jerk and I do shit without any real explanation, I don't always have answers for my actions and I'm sorry.. I'm sorry i messed up our night.. And I'm really .. really..really sorry I didn't get to see you naked "she grinned causing Holly to blush " I just don't like taxi's for reasons I don't really want to go into and I know that probably sucks for you .. But I can't right now.. I will tell you one day.. Just not right now.. Is that ok?"

Holly watched the blonde for a while before nodding " I'm sorry I got so shitty with you"

"You don't have to apologise "Gail said " I want you to know that It had nothing to do with what we were doing, cause I really want to do that with you " she laughed " and I know I'm gonna be kicking myself forever about it "

"I was just a little disappointed thats all,"

Gail nodded " I will make it up to you .. Over and over and over again"

"If I let you" Holly joked ..

"You will" Gail said cock sure of herself "can I get some action?" She asked pointing to her pouted lips ..

Holly leaned in stopping a whisper away from the waiting lips " no" she smirked pulling away " your not forgiven completely"

Gail moved back " well that really does suck" she said disappearing out the door returning quickly "what if I said I brought you brunch" she grinned holding up a bag..

"What's in there"? Holly asked..

"Mmmm well " Gail smiled opening the bag " what if I said bagels with a choice of goodies to go on top?.. And if your feeling in the mood to be naughty I also have bacon and other unhealthy stuff"

Holly smiled " ok your forgiven, hand it over"

"Uh every good deed deserves another lunchbox " Gail stated " I'll swap you food for a little sugar"

Holly laughed getting up off her chair to walk over to the blonde .. Taking her face in her hands the brunette gently placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips..

"That's what I'm talking about" Gail laughed handing Holly the bag before jumping up on to the table " so what would I get if I took your for dinner"?

Holly was busy spreading jam on her bagel "well my company for one.. And as nice as that would be, Im feeling guilty about the amount of time Cassie's been on her own lately"

"Not a problem" Gail shrugged " I'll book a table for three"

Holly raised her eyebrows "really?"

"She's part of the package right?"

Holly smiled with a nod.. "For the time being yeah"

Gail radio sounded out " that's my cue to leave.. I'll see you and the delinquent later" she said learning over to kiss Holly quick " I'll text you details.. Don't eat all that bacon, it's not good for you, I like my women trim " she laughed as she left .

Holly smiled to herself,when she and Gail started to get to know each other she asked around a little .. Listened out more when the blondes name was mentioned .. On paper Gail was a ice cold bitch that had the privilege of being cop royalty... A free pass to promotion .. The personality of a corpse .. The attitude of a snotty noses teenager.. Not one to be involved with or messed with..

Holly was glad she had got to know Gail before hearing all that kinda stuff, because to her none of it was true .. To her Gail was the coolest,smartest, most funny person she had ever met.. She cared! she was great with Cassie and made Holly feel like she was sixteen again..

Gail was working her way in to Holly's heart whether she was ready for it or not..


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's your aunt?" Gail asked as she entered Holly's house finding Cassie alone eating a sandwich ..

"She's running late at work" the girl answered ..

Gail nodded " what's in that?" She asked pointing to the sandwich Cassie was Holding..

"Chicken"

"Is there tomatoes in it"? The blonde ask casually..

"No why?"

Gail leaned over the table. Helping herself to the other half of the sandwich on the plate "because I'm allergic and hungry "

"Hey!" Cassie moaned " that's mine"

Gail took a huge bite " didn't your parents teach you it's good to share?"

Cassie rolled her eyes " no! They taught me that relationships are shit,and don't bother getting married because one of you is only gonna pack up and leave"

Gail placed the sandwich back on the plate "that's not what all relationships are like Cass.. Some people just do shitty things to each other, and unfortunately sometimes kids are involved and that sucks "

"So does you eating my sandwich! So what I've learned is to always add tomatoes to my food so you eat it" the teen smirked..

Gail laughed " see! Sometimes people do shitty things to other people"

...

Cassie sat watching the blonde as she made coffee .. She liked Gail and liked the fact she made herself at home.

"So are you still dating Josh"! Gail asked sipping her coffee ..

"Oh my god!" Cassie sulked rolling her eyes " how many more times? I'm not dating Josh"

Gail laughed " you so are dating Josh! It's but it's ok, I won't tell Holly"

"Tell her what you want! You loser, I'm not dating him, we're just friends"

"Fine" Gail shrugged unconvinced " just make sure he keeps his grubby hands to himself" ..

Before Cassie had chance to argue her aunt entered the house " hey guys, sorry I'm late! Works a mess"

Gail was still looking at Cassie with a stupid grin on her face .,

"Did I miss something"? Holly asked with a giggle ..

"Yeah your girlfriend being a loser" Cassie huffed " but then she's always been one, so no you didn't miss anything"

Gail laughed hard "she's sucking because I stole her lunch "

Holly rolled her eyes with a shake of her head " I don't know which one of you is worse? "

"Her" both the blonde and the teen said in unison ..

Holly's phone rang out to her annoyance " here we go again" she muttered as she answered it heading into her office ..

...

After ten minutes or so Holly returned to find her niece and girlfriend on the couch fighting over the remote control ..

"Holly tell her " Gail moaned as she looked up and noticed a worried look on the brunettes face .. "What's up"?

Holly sat on the arm of the sofa next to Gail " so evidence to an old case has come up and it looks like I have to go over all my paper work "

"Don't you do that all the time?" Cassie asked

"Yeah!" The brunette sighed " but this case is in Ottawa"

Gail sat up in her seat " you have to go to Ottawa?"

Holly ran her fingers through Gail's pony tail " it looks like it.. I leave Friday through to Sunday "

"Ha,sucks to be you" Cassie teased grabbing the remote from Gail's hand ..

"Sucks to be you too honey, I'm gonna need you to head up to grandma and grandpa's for the weekend"

"What? No!" Cassie protested " I'll die out there "

"Where do they live"? Gail asked amused at the teens over reaction

"In the most boring town ever" Cassie moaned " they don't even have a mall,they have one shop, one restaurant and one bar, they don't even have the Internet, I can't go there"

"I'm sorry Honey! but I don't have a choice, I've tried getting out of it, but it's impossible.. I'll have to call grandma later"

"Please don't do this to me" the teen sulked " can't I just stay here?"

Cassie come on, you know I can't leave you here by yourself!" Holly said " for one it's illegal "

Gail watched on as the two brunettes argued it out. " I'll stay with her" she offered..

"Yes!" Cassie cheered

"Uh no!" Holly said shooting her down " Gail I can't expect you to do that"

"Why not?" The blonde shrugged " I'm on an early Friday and not on shift again till Monday night, I don't have plans"

"See she doesn't mind " the teen smiled

"I said no!" Holly snapped " I don't like this anymore then you do ok? But we just have to go with it, I'm gonna take a shower,then I'll cook us some dinner" ..

Once Holly headed upstairs, Cassie tossed the remote into Gail's lap " this sucks like fuck! First my dad dumped me, now she does"

"Hey that's not true" Gail argued " she's not dumping you, she has to work"

"Yeah and wants to send me to my grandparents, Gail I'm serious, it's a dead man's town, how any kid could survive there is beyond me... I really don't want to go there"

Gail wasn't sure how she felt about Holly refusing her offer... She wondered if maybe she didn't trust her? Or thought she wasn't capable.. " I'll me talk to her"

"Will you?" Cassie grinned

"Yeah! But don't get your hopes up"

...

Gail sat on Holly's bed waiting for her to finish her shower .. She liked the brunettes room, it was big and spacious, it has some beautiful paintings on the wall and the decor was clean and fresh .. The whole of Holly's room was clean and fresh in fact ..Not one thing out of place, even her laundry basket was tidy.. 'Who has a tidy laundry basket?' Gail wondered .. Once the water had stopped running. Gail waited a little while longer until Holly entered the room in just a small white towel and another one wrapped around her hair ..

" officer " she smirked " what brings you up here?"

Gail sighed " you didn't kiss me when you got home"

Leaning over the blonde with a smile, Holly placed a small kiss on her lips " hi"

Gail took in a breath.. " hi" ..

Holly wondered around her room collecting things she needed to preen herself after her shower .. Sittin beside Gail to rub lotion into her legs .. " you ok?"

"Do you think I'm not up to it?" Gail asked

Holly continued to rub her legs " up to what? She asked with an uncertain smile..

"Looking after the delinquent, is that why you said no? Because you think I'm not up to it!"?

Holly sighed " Gail that is not it! Of coarse I think our capable"

Gail turned to the brunette " ok look! I know we haven't been dating long and I know we're still learnin to get to know each other and if that's why? Then it's ok! You can say that! I won't be offended .. I mean we haven't even had sex yet!"

Holly blushed a little as she smiled " ok listen! My saying no has nothing to do with your capability or has it to do with us being new, Gail? Cassie can be hard work! And I know if I let you stay her with her, she will take liberties, she will think "oh Gail's laid back and cooler then my aunt, I can do what I want, when I want" .. I just don't think it would be fair on you.. Also how often do you have a weekend off from work?"

Gail shook her head " firstly! Yes I am way cooler then you" she laughed " but Believe me! I'm not a push over, I was raised by Elaine Peck, very thing was her way or no way, I wouldn't allow Cassie to do anything you wouldn't.. As for a weekend off work? Your not going to be here so what exactly will I be doing? "

"I don't know! " Holly shrugged " but I'm pretty sure it would be better then babysitting a teenager"

"Please" Gail begged " just please let me do this? I won't burn your house down, or let you come home to a mess, Cassie will behave .. If not, I have handcuffs and a cell with her name on it"

Holly laughed " you really want to do this don't you?"

Gail nodded " I can do this and it would save you a lot of hassle and drama taking her to your parents!"

Holly stood up to adjust her towel " ok" she sighed " if you really want to? Then fine. She can stay here with you"

Gail clapped her hands " thank you"

"No thank you" Holly whispered leaning over the blonde kissing her softly ..

Gail's breath hitched.. She loved the smell of Holly, it was intoxicating.. "I'll leave you to get changed.. Cassie's ordering pizza"

"Oh Gail?" Holly said stopping Gail as she was about to leave the room " I would just like to point out that it's your fault we haven't had sex"

Gail rolled her eyes biting her bottom lip " yeah yeah I know, and believe me, I kick myself for it everyday, even more so when you have that tiny towel hiding all the good bits"

Laughing Holly wiggled a little " sucks to be you"

"Yes" Gail laughed " yes it does.. But you know? You could just give me a little glimpse of what I'm missing!?"

Seeing the lustful look on Gail's face, And the tone of her voice, Holly knew where this conversation was heading .." You know the rules "

Gail stepped a little closer to the brunette " no! The rule is ' no sex in the house when the delinquent's about!.. I was thinking more along the lines of showing me what's under the towel"

Holly could feel her face redden,the way Gail was watching her made her feel sexy.."oh you want me to flash you?" She teased

Gail nodded her bottom lips clenched between her teeth " you have no idea how much I want you too"

Holly let out a loud laughed " so you get me all hot and turned on, then dump me to pick up me niece, and now you want me to give you a little floor show?"

Gail have gave the brunette and unimpressed smirk " I'm never gonna live that down am I ? What if I told you, how sorry I am? and how much you make me need a cold shower and how sexy I think you are, like in a nerdy Liberian kinda way,.. who woulda thought? That's my thing"

Holly laughed again, she found she did that a lot around the women stood in front of her " that's cute! You have a way with words Peck that's for sure"

"Does that mean your gonna do it"? Gail asked with a huge grin ..

"Tell you what! You pass me that shirt" the brunette pointed to a university jersey on her bed " and l'll drop my towel and put it on, how's that?"

Gail grabbed at the shirt throwing it in Holly's direction " deal but can you do it slowly? You know just incase I miss it?"

Holly smirked removing on part of her towel " remember the hand is quicker then the eye Peck,so.. Watch carefully " Holly didn't feel embarrassed to strip in front of the blonde, she was confidant with her body, she was happy with what she saw in the mirror "ready?"

Gail's eyes were heavy with lust, if Holly kept teasing her she was afraid she would burst ..

Holly took the blondes silence as a yes and slowly unwrapped herself,letting the towel drop to the floor, as did Gail's jaw ..

"Oh my god" Gail whispered .. Holly's body was just how she imagined it would be, her skin was silky, her body was toned and smooth.. With out thinking the blonde stepped forward, causing Holly to step back and throw the shirt on .." Shows over Peck" she giggled feeling shy ..

Gail didn't move nor did her eyes, she was taking a minute to imprint that imagine into her brain .. " your like the Hottest nerd ever,

Stepping forward again she waved her hand in front of her self "come here a minute"

"Oh no!" Holly laughed moving around the bed ..

"Just come here " Gail said again moving around to block Holly " one minute I promise?"

Holly stopped still placing her hands on her hips, letting Gail approach her .

" you?" Gail smiled running her hand up the doctors thigh " have no idea how much I want you right now"

Holly blushed placing her hands on the blondes chest to keep her from closing in on her " and you are like a horny teenage boy"

Gail's hand was still gliding up and down the silky skin on Holly's thigh, causing Holly's breath to hitch as she felt Gail's hand on her bare behind .. Gail kissed along her jaw, breathing her in .

"Gail"

Gail pushed the brunette as close as she could bringing her thigh in between Hollys legs, " yes Holly?" She smirked ..

Holly brought their lips together, kissing the blonde hard.. Feeling the thigh pushed against her naked hot spot , she began to feel wet and could easily allow Gail to take her like she wanted .. "Ok!" she stopped letting out a high breath " we need to stop"

Gail groaned into Holly's shoulder " you suck lunchbox, how can you look like that and expect me to keep my hands off you"?

Holly laughed " Honey! I know it's hard, it is for me too!"

Taking the blonde in her arms she smiled " let's just get this weekend out the way,and we'll work something out!"

"Ok" Gail said easily kissing the hot women in front of her " it's a good job I like you nerd"

Holly laughed pushing Gail away " let me to get dressed"

Gail nodded " you know your lucky your niece is downstairs!"

"Oh yeah ?"

"Yeah!" Gail repeated " when I finally get my hands on you Hol.. Your not going to know what's hit you!" .. Leaving it like that Gail let's the room heading back downstairs ..

Holly gasped, Gail already made her sweat, the thought of actually getting to see Gail naked and them both being able to let go, excited her no end..

Gail bounced back down on the sofa next to Cassie, taking the remote once again " we're staying here!"

Cassie grinned widely " are you serious?"

"Yup" Gail smiled holding her hand up Cassie

Cassie allowed Gail to have control of the remote, it's the least she could do. Considering the blonde just saved her from a weekend of boredom .

...

Gail was in stuck at the station for her shift , and much to her annoyance so was Chloe and Dov, the over the top endearments passing between them was enough to make the blonde gag.. " don't you two get bored of being so nice to each other"? She moaned..

Chloe rolled her eyes " someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning?"

"Someone got out of her own bed this morning, that's probably why she's so moody... What's up Gail? Is the good doctor not putting out?" Dov grinned feeling pleased with himself .

Gail threw her pen at the smug cop sat across from here " that is none of your business, and just because I happen to find the two of you sickening does not mean I got out of the wrong side of the bed..."

"That's a no then" Dov laughed ..

" leave her alone Dov" Chloe warned knowing if he pushed the blonde enough it would start a war of insults, probably aimed at her.. " so are you two like properly dating now?"

"What's it to you?" Gail snapped..

"Well it's just we haven't seen you guys out together! I mean you haven't brought her to your place or the Penny"

Gail stood deciding it was time to eat "that's because she thinks you're all losers as well "

Chloe laughed " not true! Holly and I get on great when I'm down at the lab,and she's not mean like you "

" go write a musical Chloe" Gail smirked heading out of the bullpen in search off food..

"You think maybe we should ask Holly to come to the Penny this weekend?" The redhead asked her boyfriend " I mean if we ask Gail she'll just say no"!

"I don't care" Dov shrugged " this is the first weekend we're all off at the same time, and I plan on enjoying it... Besides if Holly comes then I'm seriously gonna kick everyone's ass at trivia"

Chloe frowned " why would you get Holly?"

"Because it's my game and I make the rules"

"Hmmm, you're just worried she will make you look stupid" Chloe grinned

"That would never happen" Dov argued

"What would never happen?" Gail asked as she returned with a bag of cheese puffs

"Dov thinks that if Holly ever came to trivia night she wouldn't kick his ass" Chloe explained .

"I didn't say that"

"She would" Gail smiled " she would make you look really dumb"

" why because she's a doctor? It means nothing"!

"No! It's because she's smart and knows a lot of stuff about a lot of stuff" Gail answered " and you're dumb"

Dov flipped the blonde off turning to his girlfriend " and that's why I don't care if she comes or not"

"For you information Holly has to go away this weekend for work so your dorky trivia crown is safe for now" Gail smirked

Dov shook his head " so does that mean your home all weekend? Sulking?"

"I don't sulk Epstein!" The blonde stated swivelling in her chair " and no I won't be home,because I'm staying over at Hollys to watch Cassie "

Dov almost chocked on his soda " she's trusting you to babysit her niece?"

Chloe knew Gail was good with kids so she slapped her boyfriends arm " I think that's really nice of you"

Gail smiled at the redhead! For once it was genuine .. She was glad someone had faith in her .. Part of her worried she might screw up! She knew Cassie was happy she didn't have to go to her grandparents,so she hoped she would behave while Holly was away.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday morning arrived.

.

"Gail? Are you even listening to me"? Holly sighed as she tried to explain some things to Gail about her weekend with Cassie .. Gail however had other ideas and just wanted to make out with the brunette.

"I'm listening" Gail muttered as she kissed at Holly's neck ..

As much as the pathologist loved the feel of Gail on her skin, she really needed Gail to take it seriously ..

"Honey please!?"

Gail groaned as she pulled her lips from Holly's neck lifting the piece of paper Holly had gave her earlier .. "Ok" the blonde skimmed the words " don't .. Make sure... Be home by .. La da da da ." the blonde grinned throwing the paper across the desk she was sat on . " got it" she whispered returning to her previous position..

"Gail" Holly moaned pushing the blonde away " I really need you to take this seriously?"

Gail sighed " Holly! She isn't a baby,! she can feed herself, wash herself and wipe her own ass.. She doesn't need babysitting.., I'll make sure she's home at her usual time, I'll make sure she cleans up after herself and I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble"

"And if she does?" Holly asked

"Then I'll get my mom over to kick her ass!" Gail grinned " now can we just make out for a while?"

"No"! Holly said moving off her chair " honey I'm trusting you to watch over my niece, I need to know that your gonna be ok and that you have everything covered"?

Gail rolled her eyes, " will you please stop worrying? It's only a weekend Hol.. Cass and I are gonna be fine."

Holly didn't want Gail to think she didn't trust her. Because she did! .. She knew Cassie would be in safe hands, her concerns were more for Gail, she hoped Cassie didn't see this weekend as a excuse to run riot over town .. " ok! .. Ok I know... I know... But please don't let her walk all over you"

Gail slowly walked over to the brunette with a smile.. Taking her in her arms, gently kissing at her jaw " believe me, that kid won't be doing anything she isn't suppose to do while you're gone"

Holly smiled into the blonde,going back to enjoying the feel of her lips " God that feels good"

"Oh yeah?" Gail asked running her hand across the brunettes ass ... " why don't we lock the door for a while"?

Holly laughed pulling away " oh you want our first time to be in my office of an old sofa?"

"Right now I wouldn't care if it was in a dumpster" Gail said seriously " I don't know how much longer I can wait"

Holly smiled weakly, she herself was struggling not to be close to Gail so she knew how the blonde felt .. She also knew that it was her fault and wondered just how much longer It would take for Gail to get bored... " I know" she whispered

"Well" Gail smirked placing a small kiss on to brunettes lips " all I can say is you're lucky I'm not a guy .. I would have be long gone weeks ago" she laughed kissing her again

Holly forced herself to laugh along but inside she couldn't help feel a pang of worry.. Gail was right, most guy wouldn't wait months to have sex.. Most would have found someone else by now .. She knew Gail wasn't like that. And the blonde had made it Clear she was ok with the no sex at home rule..

Holly knew her and Gail needed their space.. With Cassie being they had never actually had a lot of time to themselves ..

Gail's radio crackled ending the little make out session " ugh I have to go"

" go protect and serve" Holly smiled dusting off Gail's shoulders..

" I'll see you before you go right?" Gail asked

Holly nodded "Yeah I'm not leaving till way after your shift ends, plus I want to have a little chat with that niece of mine before I go"

" we'll be fine" Gail kissed the brunette quickly " I'll swing by my place to get supplies and then see you at yours later ?

"Be safe" Holly called out as Gail strolled off down the corridor to the exit ..

"Oh man" Cassie sulked placing her head on the kitchen table " Aunt Hol? In case you forgot ..Gail's a cop, like I'm gonna do anything stupid!"

"I just want you to understand that Gail maybe Cooler then me and her potty mouth gives yours a run for your money, but!.. That doesnt mean you can what you want.. I don't want you letting me or yourself down "

"Embarrass you, you mean" Cassie sulked

"No! I said let me down, Honey! Gail is giving up her only weekend off in months to help us out and I just really want you to appreciate that"

Cassie sighed heavily " I do.. I'm not gonna act up, I like Gail and yeah she's cooler then you, she also has handcuffs and will put me in jail if i piss her off"

Holly laughed knowing that was actually true." Ok! I trust you., can you also try to keep the Curse words down to a minimum?"

Cassie rolled her eyes just as Gail entered the house " thank god you're here"

Gail stood just inside the kitchen with a frown " why what did I miss"?

"This one here" Cassie said pointing to her Aunt " giving me the talk about not bullying you while she's away"

Gail laughed as Holly protested " actually I was warning her to behave"

Gail had made her way into the fridge, smiling at the fact Holly had filled it , pulling out a beer and taking a sip she shrugged " we'll be fine"

Cassie teased her aunt to a few moment before it got boring " so what time are you leaving?"

Holly checked her watching " mmm maybe an hour or so"

Cassie nodded " then the party begins huh peck"?

"Hell yeah" Gail winked ..call the people"

"Har har very funny,"Holly said sarcastically taking Gail hands " well before I leave And your party starts, I'm going to steal you away for a while"

Gail raised her eye brows while Cassie pretended to gag .. " gross "

Gail allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs and into Hollys room ..

"So? Now that you have me here, what do you plan on doing with me?" Gail smirked entwining her fingers with the brunettes..

The side of Hollys mouth curled upwards " I know what I want to do with you!.. Howeve"

"Yeah yeah I know, the delinquent is in the building" Gail huffed bouncing herself on to the bed " well at least I get this bad boy bed to myself for the weekend"

Holly smiled crawling on to the bed and into Gail's lap " I'm gonna miss you" she swooned as she laid her lips onto the blondes.. Who instantly wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist pulling her closer.. Holly allowed the move and kissed her a little deeper,opening her mouth for Gail's tongue to enter . A small moan escapes the blonde as she taste the women fully " how much?" She whispers as she squeezes Holly's hips..

Holly moaned a little louder then she intended at the blonde touch " you have no idea " she laughed, her lips never leaving Gail's..

Gail felt her heart begin to race, the urge to remove Holly's clothes were getting stronger by the second.. She knew if she pushed it to far the moment would be over and Holly would back away, she also knew that sex was defiantly not going to happen, but it didn't stop her wanting to keep Holly where she was for a little longer ..

Their kisses were more passionate then they had ever been, Holly felt like a teenager making out in the back of a car.. She felt so dizzy at Gail's touch she hadn't realised her hips began to grind down on to Gail's lap..

It appeared Her body didn't have an issue with Cassie being there.. Her body wanted Gail's touch..Wanted to feel the blondes hands.. Wanted to know what it felt like having Gail's mouth all over it.. It wasn't her body that was the problem . She was that big beautiful brain of hers that was the party pooper ..

"Ok we have to stop" Gail panted pushing the brunette off her lips but holding her in place ..

Holly groaned into the blondes neck " I'm sorry Honey"

Gail didn't speak for a moment, she was catching her breath " it's ok"!

Holly sighed rolling off the blonde on To her back, hiding her eyes with her arm "no it's not! This isn't fair on you"

"It's ok" Gail smiled moving Holly's arm so she can see her face..

"No it isn't, I shouldn't make moves on you like that, when I know I can't follow through"

Gail rolled her eyes pulling the sulking brunette closer " listen it's not like you're teasing me is it? I know you want to as much as I do! We get caught up in the moment"

By now Holly is sat up looking at the blonde " I do want to.. More then you know and when we're like that I don't want to stop, it's just..."

"Shhhhh" Gail stops her " you don't have to explain again. I know how you feel and I get it ok?... Besides who wouldn't want me naked? I'm kind of a big deal" she joked

Holly hummed under her breath with a smile " I don't know why it feels so weird for me, I mean Cassie isn't a child, she knows about Sex and stuff, she probably thinks we already do it"

"Probably" Gail agreed getting off the bed " but we're not and that's ok, cause I know that when we do it's gonna be awesome"

Holly shook her head with a small smile " what if all the waiting wasn't worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Gail frowned

"I don't know" Holly shrugged " what if I don't live up to your expectations?"

Gail screwed her face up confused as to where the self doubt had came from.. She knew Holly had been single for a while and that she doesn't sleep around, so it could be maybe that she hasn't had sex in a long time

" well you almost get me off just by kissing me" Gail blushed with a giggle " so I'm thinking you have nothing to worry about.. Besides " she added leaning over the brunette " you are sexy as hell and have a body I wanna eat cheese puffs off so I'm gonna ignore your last comment "

Taking the brunettes chin between her finger and kissed her deeply on her lips " right cmon! Cass and I have a house party to get ready for so you need to leave"

Holly took Gail's hand to help her up with a sigh " I wish I wasn't going"

"Yeah well you're not invited to our party so you have to go" the blonde winked ..

...

"Be good"! Holly warned as she hugged her niece tightly .

" I will" Cassie huffed as they parted " I won't let you down"

"Good girl " Holly winked turning to Gail " you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Just leave already" Gail sighed rolling her eyes " cmon I'll walk you out"

" yeah let her!" Cassie urged "I don't want to see the two of you making out.. You're gross"

Gail gave the teen her famous death stare " watch it you"

Cassie laughed her wanting off, kissed her aunts cheek and headed up to her room ..

Holly watched her leave biting her bottom lip " will you stop worrying" Gail smiled taking the brunettes travel bag " cmon lets get you going"

Holly nodded following the blonde through bro the garage ..

Gail loaded the bag into the car and opened the drivers side door " have a safe flight ok? And let me know when you get there"

Taking the blonde by her shirt, Holly kissed her gently " I'm not worried you know?.. I trust you"

"You lie" Gail laughed stealing another kiss .

" ok so I'm gonna worry, but I do trust you"

"I know" Gail winked " cmon get going or you'll miss your flight "

Holly reluctantly got into the car and started the engine " you know the whole be good thing applies to you to right!"?

"Yeah yeah" Gail shrugged kissing the smiling doctor once more " leave"

"I'm going.. I'll call you later ok?"

Gail held her hand up as Holly pulled out of the garage " bye babe"

"Bye Honey" Holly waved ...

As Gail entered the house Cassie was raiding the refrigerator " so what are we eating?"

"Well I'm not cooking so find a menu" Gail said much to the teens delight ..

"So how many brownie points do you think this weekends gonna get you"?

"It's not about point scoring "Gail replied " I just wanted to be able to bully you with out any witnesses and I have a tazer gun"

Cassie frowned " your kidding right?"

Gail laughed " am I ?.. Order food I'm going for a shower"

"Gail?" Cassie called out as Gail headed up the stairs " Gail? You messing with me right?" ..

Once Gail was out of the shower she read the message she had heard come through her phone ..

Nash- hows the babysitting going?

Gail- fine .. Holly's only just left

Nash- ok so far so good :) .. Steve's decided to throw a bbq tomorrow so come over and bring Cassie.

Gail- if I haven't tazed her by then lol

Nash- play nice Peck.. See you tomorrow xx

Gail laughed at herself.. Thinking it was nice for Traci to offer her and the delinquent over ..

"Wanna go to a cop bbq tomorrow"? Gail asked as she joined Cassie on the sofa

"Uh no" Cassie replied

"Your loss" Gail shrugged " what did you order?"

"Pizza" Cassie answered " who's having a bbq anyway"?

"My brother, the ugly ginger one" Gail laughed " but what's it to you? Your not coming"

"Uh you're babysitting me remember" the teen said sarcastically .

"Yeah but you're not a baby,if you don't wanna come you can make some other plans" Gail shrugged .

"Oh like you're gonna let me do that"

Gail grabbed the remote for the tv " you're right" she laughed " looks like your coming with me "

Cassie sulked " great" ..


	12. Chapter 12

A/N...HEY READERS

IM SORRY UPDATES HAVE BEEN POOR! AS I SAID BEFORE I DO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS ON MY IPHONE AND FOR SOME REASON FANFIC WONT LET ME UPLOAD FROM IT... SO BECAUSE IM POOR AND YOUVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG...HERE'S 2 CHAPTS FOR YOU!

Wakey wakey rise and shine" Gail sang as she opened the curtains in Cassie's room, the sun came beaming through the window on to the teens face

"No" she sulked pulling the blankets over her head " it's to early! Go away"

"To early?" Gail frowned " it's eight o'clock"

"Are you fucking for real right now?"Cassie snapped " it's Saturday Gail, seriously piss off"

"Hey, hey,hey none of that, remember what your aunt said about using bad words"

"Well go away and I won't use them " Cassie bitched ..

Gail loved annoying the teen, now she knew why her mum took such pleasure in pissing her off when she was a teen .. " breakfast is ready.. you got ten minutes to get your ass up or I'm coming back with a cup of water"

Cassie turned her back on the blonde " I don't care"

"Oh you will" Gail laughed leaving the teens room ..

As she sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee her phone beeped ..

Hot Nerd - hey Honey! Sorry I didn't call last night, it was late when I finally got to the hotel! You guys ok? X

Gail smiled! Holly calling her Honey just didn't get old, it still sent butterflies to her stomach ..

G- it's ok! I'm glad you got their in one piece ;) .. I'm good, Cassie however is struggling to get her ass out of bed ( I have water at the ready to move her) X

Hot nerd- mmmm you're braver then me :) .. Why are you getting her up so early? X

G- I just want to piss her off mostly lol .. But we are heading to Steve and Traci's for a bbq later X

Hot nerd - ooh I wish I was coming :(... I have to head to work, you guys have a great time and I'll call you later? Xx

G- next time .. We will...Enjoy ya day too X

"Ok I'm up" Cassie huffed taking a seat at the table " what's for breakfast then?"

Gail just laughed " cereal or toast I would imagine "

"What?" Cassie sulked " you said it was ready"

"I lied" Gail laughed placing her coffee cup in the sink " hurry up we need to go to the store for supplies "

Cassie closed her eyes " you suck Gail, I actually thought this weekend would be fun"

"Aaaahhhh" Gail teased pinching the teens cheeks " is the big bad cop being mean to you"?

Cassie pushed her away " yeah she's all so a complete dick"

Gail laughed " suck it up tweenie and get a move on, I'm going for a shower I want you ready in an hour"

Cassie gave Gail the finger as she turned her back .. She hoped her weekend would consisted of lounging around eating junk food, how wrong was she? ..

Cassie finally gave in and was in the car with Gail in less then an hour " so what supplies do you need?"

"Alcohol and lots of it" Gail answered

"Uh you can't get drunk"

Gail frowned " who said?"

"Me" Cassie states " you're babysitting remember, The Nerd would flip of she knew I had to carry your ass home"

"Well" Gail laughed " firstly I do what I want! Secondly you're not a baby, and C incase you hadn't realised I'm driving"

Cassie rolled her eyes " so your not getting alcohol then"?

I am, Traci gave me a list of shit she needs" Gail explained..

"How long do we have to stay?"

"Geez will you stop sulking" Gail sighed " we haven't got there yet! You never know, you might enjoy yourself"

"Doubt it"

..

Gail didn't want Cassie to sulk for the whole weekend so decided to offer her a deal " ok listen" she said as they pulled up at the store " let's go to the bbq, try and have some fun and tomorrow we can do whatever you want... With in reason"

"You lie?"

"I'm serious" Gail said " you can choose"

Cassie nodded " ok I'll think of something"

"Cool" Gail winked getting out of the car " cmon, if you be a good girl I'll let you sit in the shopping cart"

"You're such a dick" Cassie muttered following Gail to the entrance of the store ..

Cassie decided she would push the cart around the store " so who's gonna be at the bbq?"

"I don't know" Gail shrugged picking up some milk placing it in the cart " the usual suspects , losers and nerds"

"Full fat milk?" Cassie questioned " you know Holly doesn't do anything full fat right?"

Gail laughed knowing Holly would actually argue over the purchase " she isn't here is she?"

Cassie nodded " does that mean I can get some chocolate?"

"Sure" Gail shrugged " grab some cheese puffs to on ya way "

Cassie skipped off happily as Gail continued to tick off things off Traci's list ..

"Peck"

Gail turned at her name being called " Luck" she groaned

Jen Luck was a police officer from twenty seven division, her and Gail weren't friends , they had worked together once and Gail was instantly bothered by the women.. She was cocky and sarcastic, blunt and mean.. All the qualities Gail prided herself on.. And because Luck was similar to the blonde,they instantly clashed ..

"That's a lot of alcohol"

"Yeah well generally when you have friends who spend time together it happens" Gail bitched " not that you would know about that"

Luck laughed " friends? as in the losers you work with?.. Hardly a social gathering is it"

Gail looked in to the tall women's cart to see what she was buying " beats eating meals for one "

Luck looked down at her cart and smiled " well us real cops work a lot and don't have time to cook"

"Got cheese puffs and Coke" Cassie said appearing at Gail's side..

" who's this your babysitter?" The cop smirked ..causing Cassie to frown..

" or do you hang out at the play ground with the little kids now a days?"

"Who's this bitch?" Cassie bite back..

Gail almost choked on thin air at Cassie's out burst " this is my girlfriends niece actually and Cassie ? this is a cop I dont actually like from twenty seven division, their not real cops though," she smirked .

" so if you don't like her, why we still stood here" Cassie asked giving Luck a stare of disgust.

"Ooo she's a mini you! How cute?" Luck said moving away slightly " have fun playing with the kids Gail.. I have more important things to do"

Cassie didn't appreciate the cops tone," yeah like fix your face, no one likes ugly bitch" She called out ..

Gail laughed out loud pulling Cassie towards the cashier " I'm pretty sure I should be telling you off right now"

" well it would be worth it" Cassie shrugged " what an idiot.. She reminds me off Holly's friend Lisa, she's a complete bitch too"

Gail shook her head " yeah she is and i have to admit,her getting owned by a fifteen year old is the high light of my week"

"You're welcome" Cassie smiled " so can I have a beer at the bbq?"

"As if" Gail laughed " just be grateful I'm letting you have the Coke and don't thing I haven't noticed how much chocolate you've put in that cart" ..

Cassie rolled her eyes taking the keys out of Gail's hand " meet in at the car "

...

Once at Steve's and Traci's Cassie became quiet. She had met a few of the other cops but there were some new faces, she stayed by Gail's side and only spoke when someone spoke to her ..

"Cassie! Nice to see you again" officer Duncan Moore smiled .

"Hi" Cassie muttered with a small smile..

"You ok baby?" Traci smiled " you don't have to be nervous, we're all family here!"

"I'm not nervous" Cassie replied ..

"She's like me" Gail added " she just hates all of you"

Traci slapped Gail's arm " hey! don't corrupt her,"

"Oh trust me, she doesn't need any help, this one here" Gail smiled placing her arm around the teens shoulders " she gives me a run for my money,"

"I'm way cooler then her too" Cassie added..

Traci nodded " two peas in a pod then huh?"

Gail headed outside to join the rest of the group, she could sense Cassie's nervousness but didn't address it " hey losers," she smiled when she reached the table most were sat at

" some of you know this one" she thumb over in Cassie's direction " and for those who don't, this is Cassie! She's Holly's niece, so be nice or she'll probably eat you alive "

Cassie shoved Gail, letting her own she wasn't amused... But everyone welcomed her and made her feel more at ease.. Chris made an effort to ask how school was and if she enjoyed being in Toronto.. While Andy shared make up tips and offered her over to her apartment to go through some clothes ..

Cassie liked Gail's friends, she liked that they treated her like they had known her forever .. Gail slipped away taking up shade in the house,

"How's it going" Oliver Shaw asked nodding out into the back yard..

" fine! she's a good kid, helps that I like her" Gail joked..

" yeah well she's ballsy and takes no prisoners, she's a lot like you" Oliver smiled nudging the blonde ..

"Actually" Gail swallowed after sipping her water " she's worse then me, if people didn't know better then would think she's my niece and not Holly's "

Oliver laughed " how is Holly? I mean the two of you? How's that going?"

A warm smile spread across Gail's mouth "she's great, we're great,everything's really good"

Oliver couldn't help but smile at his rookie, he knew Holly was a good influence on Gail and he liked seeing her so happy " well That's all I want for you"

"Bbq's ready" Steve called out

"Let's eat?" Oliver clapped..

"That's what I'm here for" Gail laughed following the man outside ..

"Delinquent? You eating?" Gail called out as she walked past

" maybe later"? Cassie replied going back to playing with Noelle and Franks baby Olivia

"do you have siblings Cassie?" Noelle asked

"Yeah" Cassie nodded " a little brother..

Adam, he's still in Vancouver with my dad"

"You must miss him?"

"Not really!" Cassie laughed playing peek a boo with Olivia " I Skype him and he'll be here annoying me soon enough"

Olivia began to get grumpy, so Noelle took her inside for a nap ..

As most of the cops returned to the table to eat the conversation moved on to The fact Chris isn't dating ..

"All I'm saying is you need to get out there" Dov said

" I know" chris agreed "I just haven't met anyone I like yet"

"Well! what about that Officer Fox that just transferred?" Chloe offered "she seems nice"

"And married "Andy added " I was partnered with her last week, she's got a husband and some kids"

"See, either unavailable or in some cases gay" Chris laughed remembering how he tried to pick up Holly once ..

" maybe you need to look outside the box" Sam Swark said " I mean maybe looking to date a cop isn't the way to go"

"Wait you all date each other?" Cassie frowned " I mean as in just cops?"

The group all looked at each other and nodded in unison " it's kinda hard to meet people when we work the hours we do" Chris explained

" well Gail doesn't date cops" Cassie said

"She does! Or did" Dov stated " your Aunt is the first person she's dated that isn't a cop, and technically it's kinda the same because Doctor Stewart still works with us "

"Who did Gail date"?

"Well there was me" Chris answered " before that she dated Nick" he pointed promoting Nick to wave "twice"

Cassie was confused " wait how? I mean Gail's gay"

"Yeah now" Dov laughed " after these two there was Frankie"

"Excuse me" Frankie pipped up" i did not date Gail, it was one night! One drunken night"

"So Gail's bi-sexual?"

"Oh no" Frankie laughed " Pecks definitely gay"

The rest laughed! but it still left the teen confused, she realised just how little she knew about the cop that had become part of her life ..

As the group changed the subject Gail appeared " Collins? Make yourself useful and put some salad on that for me while I pee" she ordered placing a plate with chicken on in front of him

..

"Yes ma'am "Nick saluted standing to fill Gail's plate .. As he did so Cassie watched him intensely .. She didn't like him much , she found him cocky and full of himself .. She wondered what Gail saw in him other then he was good looking .,

Her interest hadn't gone unnoticed by Traci who was watching her watch him ..

Once the plate was full Nick sat back down ..

" did you say you dated Gail twice?" She asked

"Mmm" Nick nodded whist mid way through sipping his beer " yeah before we were cops and then after.. Why?"

" I just can't work out why she would date you" the teen spoke causing everyone to go quiet ., " I mean you must have been a terrible boyfriend"

"Excuse me" Nick frowned confused

Cassie rolled her eyes leaning over the table to Gail's plate throwing off the small tomatoes Nick had placed there ..

"I've known Gail a few months and I know she's allergic to tomatoes, if you dated her twice and don't know that? Then it makes you a shitty boyfriend"

Nick held his hands up " woah I'm sorry, I forgot" he laughed nervously

Cassie placed Gail's food on to a clean plate

" yeah like I said.. Shitty"

The group burst into laughter, with Chris offering his glass to Cassie for a cheers

"she's right man"

"Yeah! yeah! ok, ok I'm sorry" Nick said admitting his mistake " Cassie I do know Gail's allergic to tomatoes, I also know she's allergic to eggs"

"Actually she just doesn't like eggs, so your wrong again" Cassie corrected him sarcastically sipping her water " just sayin"

Nick sighed heavily standing up "i think I'll take a dip in the pool maybe drowned myself"

Dov smiled at Cassie " you told him kid"

Cassie shrugged taking the offered plate of food from Andy "thanks"

"What I miss"? Gail asked taking a seat next to the teen

"Nothing, not a thing, nothing " was muttered by half the group .. Gail frowned Looking around the table .. "Oooook" she shrugged picking up her plate .. " you ok kid?"

Cassie nodded "yup, you?"

"Yeah" Gail winked opening her mouth to show the teen what she was eating ..

"Gross" Cassie moaned throwing some bread at the blonde " you're such a tramp"

"I know" Gail laughed picking up the thrown bread popping it into her mouth ..

"Are you sure you to aren't related?" Chloe asks with a grin " you're so alike,"

" I don't know how Holly copes" Traci added ..

Cassie and Gail shared a smirk before tucking back into their food ..

The bbq continued into the evening, Nick avoided Cassie as much as he could fearing another verbal ass whooping... While the rest included her in their trivia game ..

"So does big brains run in your family?" Steve asked the teen as she won the round they had just played .

" I guess so" Cassie smiled ..

Steve liked the girl ., like everyone else he thought she was very much like Gail in terms of snark and sarcasm ..He liked her no shit attitude to life..

"So Cassie? You gonna follow your aunt into forensic pathology?" The redhead detective asked ..

"Dead bodies? Blood and guts? Hell no" the teen cringed " I love my aunt but that's gross and my dads an architect so i won't be following him either "

Steve laughed " so what pips your interest kid?"

Cassie considered the question for a moment before she answered " I like animals, like the police dogs at the station, I wouldn't mind working as a handler"

"A cop huh?" Steve smiled

"Maybe!..and I've decided what I wanna do tomorrow" she said turning to Gail ..

"Oh yeah?"

Cassie nodded " can we go to the station and see the dogs?"

Gail nodded " if that's what you want "

"Cassie can you play with me?" Leo asked interrupting " I have some bubbles!"

"Sure Leo" Cassie smiled getting up punching Gail as she walked away ..

" she's a fan huh?" Steve smiled

"She thinks a lot of you " Traci added ..

"Oh please, she's a teenager! She hates everyone including me" Gail argued rubbing her shoulder

"No!" Traci argued " do you know she totally embarrassed Nick today,?"

Gail frowned " she what?"

"When you asked Nick to fill your plate?, he added tomatoes, she took them off, put your food on a clean plate and told him what a shitty boyfriend He must have been.. And that he should know or remember you had allergies" Traci explained " and now she's thinking about being a cop,? I think you've made more of an impact of that kid then you realise"

Gail felt a rush of appreciation toward Cassie. She knew they got along, but it made her feel good knowing that she had good people in her life looking out for her..

Gail watched as Cassie ran around with Leo

" she's a good kid, that can obviously spot an asshole when she sees one"

Steve looked at Traci then back to his sister

" this suits you"

"Excuse me?" Gail frowned .

"Family! Gail, family! it suits you" Steve smiled being deadly serious. " so I guess the next question is when does mom get to meet Holly?"

"Uh never" Gail gasped " I don't want mom anywhere near Holly or Cassie.. So don't go making plans or putting things in her head! You hear me?"

"How long do you think you can keep all this from her?" Traci laughed ..

"Forever if I had my way, why would I want them to meet? mom would only tell Holly what a big mistake she's making with me, and how she should find some one with a better career then me.. And could you imagine the impression Cass would give off?" Gail ranted..

Steve laughed " man I would love to see the kid Knock Elaine down a peg or two"

Traci clinked her beer bottle with the detectives " I second that"

Gail smiled " I'm just not ready for any of that, I want Holly and I to ., to I don't know, I just don't want anything ruining it."

" haven't you found it hard? I mean your not just dating Holly are you? She has baggage " Traci asked pointing to Cassie..

"No! Cassie is her niece, and there are some things that we can't do" the blonde coughed " with her around.. but Cassie was there first and it's not like she's gonna be there forever.. Not that I would care if she was.. Besides its no different with you two and Leo"

" I agree," Steve nodded " but like you! Leo was never an issue for me, in fact it's kind of a bonus, I mean look at us growing up? We didn't have these kind of family gatherings.. it was more mom and dads work friends and the whole party would be professionally catered, there was no lounging around or running around for us right sis?"

"Nope"

" that's so sad" Traci said kissing her man's head " well I'm glad Leo and I give you a family to enjoy baby, and that Holly does the same for you Gail"

"Yeah! Yeah! Enough of the sappy shit" Gail said rolling her eyes " Cassie cmon" she called out " thanks for having us, but it's getting late and Cassie has to Skype her dad"

Gail and Cassie said their goodbyes before Steve walked them out " it was nice to meet you Cassie"

"You to red" Cassie replied gettin into the car

Steve laughed " you told her to call me that didn't you?" He asked his sister ..

"Nooooooo " Gail lied kissing her brothers cheek " laters ugly "

As Gail pulled away Steve waved " love you sis"

...

An hour after they arrived back at Holly's, Cassie came down the stairs slumping on the sofa ..

"You have a good chat with your dad?"

"Nope" Cassie said sharply " he wasn't in, I texted him and he said they were out, so fuck him. I ain't calling again"

"Woah that's a little harsh isn't? " Gail argued

" no it isn't? That's the third time he's missed my calls " Cassie sulked " so if he can't be bothered then why should I" ?

Gail raised her eyebrows at Cassie's revelation ." Oh" she said taking a seat on the arm of the sofa " does your aunt know that? Did he say why his missed so many?",

"No why would I tell her? Gail This doesn't shock me" the teen explained " since rent a womb walked out on us, I practically raised Adam! My dad works all the time, and when he's home he's still working, Holly thinks the sun shines out of his ass, he probably only wants to move here so he can dump us on her of my grandparent anyways, I only agreed to come here early because I was sick of it"

Gail's heart went out to the girl, she knew Cassie hid her feelings, used sarcasm as a coping mechanism, she knew this because it's what she did.. She could see the girl was hurting.. Missed her mom maybe? Wishing her dad was available more?

" I don't really know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" Cassie muttered ..

" I know what it's like to have shitty parents Cass, believe me I know" Gail smiled softly " and I know it upsets you that he's not making time for you, and that's ok to feel like that! I'm not great at the soppy shit, but if you want to talk, I'll listen"

" thanks" Cassie smiled " but to be honest I don't, I'm happy here with you and Holly, and I'll deal with my dad when he's here.. But right now all I wanna do is eat junk food, and watch a movie"

Gail nodded " suits me kid.. You chose the film and I'll get supplies from the kitchen "

...

As the movie came to a close Gail could feel Cassie's eyes on her " what?"

"Can I ask you a personal something?" The teen asked

"No" Gail replied popping a cheese puff into her mouth ..

"Well I'm gonna anyways" Cassie told her ..

" are you serious About Aunt Hols?"

Gail frowned looking at the girl " where's that Come from"?

"I wanna know" Cassie shrugged " is it serious or just something to pass the time?"

"Cassie? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I wanna know! My aunt is a good person and she's been through a lot, so I wanna know if you're serious About her?"

Gail knew Holly's last relationship didn't end well.. she also knew that it was something Holly didn't want to ever talk about, so she respected her wishes and never asked..

"Look! I like Holly a lot"

"Do you love her?"Cassie snapped

"Woah slow down kid" Gail laughed " that's a little personal"

"Well do you?"

Gail wasn't sure she had an answer for that question, she hasn't really gave it that much thought, she knew she really liked Holly and the urge to be close to her is at its peak, but love? She wasn't sure.. She's been in love before and it didn't end well, so the thought of being that open with someone again? Scare her..

" Cassie love is a very serious business, I'm not really sure your Aunt and I are at that point yet"

"That's a no then" Cassie sulked ..

" no it isn't a no, it's just a .. I don't know, but listen to me.., I really think alot of her and I care deeply for her!.. I think it's awesome that you want to look out for her and all, so I will say this .. "

Taking a deep breath in and out Gail continued " I'm really serious about Holly and I think the only person that really needs to know that? .. is Holly"

Cassie nodded " thats ok then..It's just today I heard that you dated Nick and Chris, so I wasn't sure if dating women was something you was just trying out"

Gail shuddered " don't remind me" she laughed " yes I did date both them losers.. Nick twice, and you know why they didn't work out? Because.. I...am... Gay"

"Did you have to sleep with Frankie to realise that!" Cassie teased ..

"What the fu... Kid you need to erase that knowledge out of your head and fast, I don't ever want you to remind me of that again"

Cassie laughed loudly, thoughts of her dad missing her call were long forgot " you're gross Peck"

"I know" Gail laughed " but I was very very drunk and regretted it the next day .. Trust me"

Cassie stopped laughing and looked straight into the blondes eyes " I do"

Gail knew she didn't mean about Frankie, she knew Cassie was telling her that she trusted her with her Aunt and even herself..

"So the dogs huh?" Gail asked changing the subject " of all the things you could do, you wanna go see the K9s?"

"Yeah, I really liked the show we saw that time, and I like dogs" Cassie smiled .,

"Ok" Gail smiled as her phone rang .. " it's your Aunt.."

"Tell her we burnt the house down"

Gail laughed "Hello.."

H- hey Honey,

G- hey.. You ok?

H- yeah I just wanted to see how my girls are?

G- aww that's sweet.. We're just watching a movie.

H- oh! I wasn't sure if you would still be at your brothers?

G- nah we just wanted to hang out here.

H- how did Cassie behave?

G- good.. Everyone loves her, they think she should be my niece not yours

H- well" she laughed " that thought had crossed my mind once or twice .

G- har Har .. She wanted me to tell you we burnt the house down, but it's ok cause we rebuilt it .

Holly smiled at hearing Cassie laughing ... It put her at ease .

H- very funny.. Listen I really wanna talk to you more but I have to take a quick shower and head to a dinner meeting..

G- it's ok .. Go be brilliant ..

H - I'm missing you guys .

G - we miss you too..

"I don't " Cassie called out " Gail lets me drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes.. "

" I do not" Gail laughed placing her hand over the teens mouth ..

G- it was one time..

Holly smiled shaking her head " you two are terrible..

G- I know but you love it.

H- mmmm! so ill text you later?

G- you better!

H- enjoy the rest of your evening sweetheart ..

G - you too nerd .. Bye

H- bye..

Gail" Holly called Out before the call was ended ..

G- yeah?

H- I can't wait to see.

Gail smiled into the phone ..

G- me too.. Now go away..

Holly laughed hanging up..

" she's called less then I thought she would" Cassie stated

"That's because she knows I'm awesome and can take you any day" Gail teased jabbing the teen in the rib..

"Oh please," Cassie laughed " Your nothing with out your gun and hand cuffs"

"Wanna that that theory"? Gail offered ..

"Any other time I would say yeah, but!"

"But"? Gail repeated ..

"Well I'm kinda tired, so I'm heading to bed" the teen smirked as she stood

" thanks for today, I enjoyed it"

"Me too and your welcome" Gail smiled

"Night Gail"

"Night delinquent "


	13. Chapter 13

Gail groaned as she rolled over half asleep.. Her leg twitching .. The feel of something touching her feet made her jolt.. "What the?"

"Uh uh uh " Cassie laughed waving her finger " no bad language young lady"

"Ughhh! why are you here?" the blonde sulked pulling the blankets over her head enjoying the feel of Being in Holly's bed ..

"It's Sunday morning, time to get up" Cassie laughed..

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty" Cassie's replied

"No no no" Gail argued " I'm not getting up this early"

"Yes you are" Cassie warned " you did it to me yesterday so it's pay back time"

"Eight o'clock Cass, that's a huge difference in time" Gail argued ..

"Yeah well unlike you! I actually made breakfast, so cmon grumpy I wanna go see the k9s"

Gail led sulking under the blankets, maybe babysitting for the whole weekend wasn't such a good idea, she didn't remember the last time she got to lay in bed all day..

Knowing Cassie would be back to annoy her any minute, she decided to pull herself out of bed .. The smell of food gave her the push she needed .

"What you cooking?"

Cassie turned and smiled " bacon,sausage,pancakes and I even made coffee"

"Wow! your gonna make someone a good wife one day Cass" Gail laughed sipping her coffee .

"Ugh gross,"Cassie cringed " I'm never getting married, marriage is for losers"

Gail laughed with a nod" not all marriages fall apart"

"Are you gonna marry Holly"? The teen teased causing Gail to choke " what ? Why do you keep coming out with this shit?"

"Well you do love Her"

"Ok I think you're getting way ahead of yourself now kid! , me and Holly haven't even had se... " realising what she was said Gail stopped mid sentence " you know? Just shut up?"

Gail didn't need to finish off the word, Cassie knew where she was going with it " you two haven't done it yet?"

Gail blushed fiddling with her mug " I didn't say that"

"No! but you were going too" Cassie laughed " how have you not done it? You stay here all the time"?

" I'm not talking about this with you, so can we change the subject, please?"

" ah I get it! Hols making you work for it huh!?"

"No!" Gail snapped " stop talking, we are not talking about this"

Cassie laughed " ok .. But all I can say is your game must be pretty slack if after all this time you haven't bumped uglies"

"Ewwww cmon man! Stop that" Gail grossed out " stop taking about my sex life"

"Or lack of it" Cassie muttered with a grin ..

Gail didn't like the teen having the upper hand " if you really must know? it's you that's the problem"

"Me?" Cassie frowned "what did I do?"

Gail sighed heavily, she knew this wasn't the conversation to be having with a fifteen year old and she knew Holly wouldn't be happy about it either.. But it was to late, she said to much and Cassie wouldn't let her forget it ...

"Look you breath a word of this to Holly and I will make your life a living hell" the blonde warned " but...it seems your aunt has a problem with .. With doing things with you in the house" ..

Cassie smiled widely at the now red faced cop .. Her pale skin was a dead give away that she was embarrassed ..

"Wow that's stupid" Cassie shrugged

"You're telling me" Gail laughed .. "So now you know! If you ever feel the need to sleep at Jessie's or any other persons house? Please feel free"

Cassie shook her head " I'm not a kid Gail, I know what couples get up to behind closed doors, I also know how babies are made" she whispered " I don't know what my Aunts problem is? But I'll happily give you kids some space"

Gail smiled as she nodded , the girl in front of her was right! She wasn't a kid and she was way cooler then Gail would ever admit

" thanks"

"You only have to say you want to get busy with Holly and I'll get out your way"

"Yeah alright, alright shut up" Gail said rolling her eyes as she got up from her seat " remember what I said kid? If Holly finds out"

"Oh behave" Cassie cringed again " like I'm gonna tell her I know ...Like I ever what to talk to my aunt about sex.. Let alone her having it " Cassie put her two finger to her mouth making a sick noise " I would rather eat my own vomit"

" good! Ok so get ready and we'll head down to the station.. I'm sure its shit shovelling time down at the kennels" Gail joked ..

"Well I don't care, so if your Tryna put me off? Its not working " the teen smiled as she walked towards the stairs ..

...

"Peck?" Oliver Shaw called out as Gail and Cassie walked through the bullpen " it's your weekend off! Why are you here?"

"This ones fault" Gail smiled nodded in Cassie's direction " she wants to see the k9s"

Oliver smiled " you like dogs kid?"

Cassie nodded "yes sir"

"Sir?" Gail frowned "since when did you have manners"?

"shut up" Cassie sulked nudging the blonde..

"Gail's just surprised by your politeness because it's Alien to her sweetheart, pay no attention" Oliver winked

"Oh I don't, she's a loser" Cassie smirked

"Do you wanna see the dogs or get eaten by one!"? Gail snapped..

"They'd eat you first" Cassie bit back

"Aww I see you two are getting along" Steve laughed from behind Gail ..

"Brother"

" little sister" Steve smiled kissing the blondes head " hey Cass!"

"Hi" Cassie sighed " can we go now?"

"Go where?" Steve asked ..

"Cassie has a date with the dogs" Gail told him

"Oh did you check if it was ok to visit?" Steve asked " something went down last night and I think one of the k9s got hurt"

"Really?" Cassie gasped " is it ok?"

Steve shrugged " i don't know "

"One way to find out! Cmon delinquent let's go see" Gail said " laters losers" she added pushing Cassie by her shoulders out of the door ..

Gail and Cassie made their way across the station grounds to the k9 .. As they approached the gates, they were met by a tall well built man! The same man that put on the show at the family day the station had held .. " hey Tom! Gail smiled ..

"Gail Peck!" Tom smiled " how you doing kid?" He asked

"You know! Living life" Gail answered ..

Tom Jenkins was a good friend of Bill Peck, Gail remembers him being at the house, playing poker her dad .. She loved how he would show her magic tricks and he always brought a K9 with him for her to play with ..

"So what brings you down my way?"

"This ones" Gail nodded to Cassie " she's a dog fan."

"Me to kid" he smiled at the teen.." You want a tour?"

"Yeah! Is that ok? Steve said something went down last night?"

Tom nodded " yeah! Big riot down town," he explained as they walked " Officer Zion here" he pointed to a sleeping dog in one of the kennels " was injured "

Cassie placed her hands on the fence " is he gonna be ok?" She asked worryingly looking at the dog who was now watching her ..

"I hope so kid" Tom answered unlocking the gate " you wanna go say hi? He won't hurt you?"

Cassie bit her bottom lip as she nodded .

"Ok! But be gently with him"

As Cassie say gently beside Zion he placed his head on her lap " he likes Me"

"Yeah he does" Tom smiled " he's lapping up all the attention"

"What happened to him?" Gail asked

Tom sighed " he got trampled on by one of our horses, there was so much commotion, people fighting everywhere .. So we got the dogs in.. Someone kicked him onto the horses path .. The leash broke so I couldn't pull him out the way"

"Shit" Gail whispered looking at Zion " is he gonna be ok?"

Hearing the blondes concern, Cassie stood up " is he? Is he gonna die?"

Tom noticed the concern on the teens face, he didn't want to lie but at the same time he didn't want to upset her further "honestly?" He signed looking over it Zion " I just don't know! But what I do know? Is that officer is one tough k9 and if anyone can make it! He can"

Cassie wasn't convinced, she sat back down next to the now sleeping dog, stoking him gently " please be ok!" She whispered ..

"So you ok if I leave you here for a minute?" Gail asked " I need to talk to Tom"

Cassie didn't look away from the dog, she just nodded letting Gail know she was fine..

"So what's the deal?" Gail asked the burly officer as they walked away from the kennels ..

" I don't know Gail! the vets done what he can, it's all down to Zion now"

Gail heard the wobble in her fellow officers voice.. He was upset and worried .. Zion was his partner., he took the dog home nightly with him .. They were friends ..

" Thanks for letting Cassie come down today, I know it's probably the last thing you wanted" The blonde smiled changing the subject ..

"Actually it's a welcome distraction" Tom nodded " plus she seems pretty smitten with him, means he won't be alone"

"She loves dogs, I offered her a day out to do what ever she wants and she wanted to come here"

Tom smiled " that's sweet, she seems like a nice kid"?

"She's a bored kid" Gail answered " she's the niece of Doctor Stewart, she's staying with her for a while,"

"Doctor Stewart huh?" Tom teased as he noticed the smile appear on the blondes face

"Shut up" Gail blushed pushing the bigger man

Tom laughed " well if she's bored I can always do with some help here at weekends , I mean I can throw a little cash her way too"

Gail raised her eyebrows "really? Doing what?

"

"Well Zion got out the kennels a while back and had his way with officer Tess, .. there's babies on the way?"

"What?" Gail laughed " dirty old dog"

"Yeah!" Tom laughed along " so I'll need some help cleaning the kennels, walking the k9s.. That kinda thing"

" well I can ask her!I mean I'm sure she would love too" Gail smiled looking over at the teen..

" well she will be welcome" Tom smiled " but if I were you, I would prepare her, you know for the worst"

"She's a tough kid," was Gail's answer ..

"Hey kid?" Tom called out " you up for some dog walking?"

Cassie looked over with her hand over her eyes blocking the sun " what about Zion?"

"He can't come today" Tom replied " and he'll be ok there for a while "

Cassie looking down at her new friend still stroking his ear " hang in there buddy ok? Don't go dying on me, I'll be back real soon " she whispered placing a small kiss on the dogs head ..

"Are you coming?" The teen asked Gail ..

"Mmm I'll stay here,.. keep him company" she smiled nodding to Zion ..

Cassie smiled " ok"

"Right kid, lets get going, these officers need some exercise" Tom said taking Cassie by her shoulders ..

Once alone Gail slowly entered the kennel taking a seat next to Zion " tough night huh?" She said causing Zion to lift his head up " we all have them dude.. It's kinda tough when you're wounded huh?"

Zion placed his head on the blondes lap " you'll be ok zi.. I know right now everyone's worried your not gonna pull through, but I have faith in you buddy! I've been broken to ya know?, but it gets easier.. Things hurt a little less once you heal! I have a feeling your a pretty brave cop, man if you were human you could pass of as being a peck" the blonde laughed " actually scrap that! I wouldn't wish the super on my worst enemy, let alone someone I like!"

Zion was listen to the blonde, taking it all in,enjoying the feel of her soothing is stomach ..

"Just take it easy ok?.. Don't try to jump before you can walk!.. ,slow and steady .. Besides Cassie really likes you, and I think she might hang out here a little helping Tom and I know she will want to see your cute mug everytime.. Plus she's been through some shit lately too.. I don't want you making her sad by stepping out ok?"

Zion yawned placing his head back on Gail's lap ..

"I'll take that as a yes!" She laughed " good boy!".. Gail and Zion sat in a comfortable silence until they were interrupted by the blondes phone .

"Oh sorry buddy, I have to take this" Gail said checking the caller ID..

"Hey"

H- hey honey! How's your morning?

Gail smiled hearing the brunettes voice

G- good! Well apart from that kid you live with woke me up at six thirty..

H- what? Why did she do that!

G- pay back!.. We're at the station, she's helping out with the dogs.. One got really hurt last night.. It's touch and go if he'll make it"

H- oh no! Honey that's awful! I hope he's gonna be ok?

G- yeah me too!

H- I can't wait to see you!

Gail smiled into the phone "me either!

H- so I'm hoping to be done in the next few hours then I'm heading straight to the airport to get a flight home.. It's been a tough weekend, I just want to get into bed and cuddle up with you!

G- mmmm sounds good to me.. Your beds awesome but it's lonely without you!

H- well it hasn't been a ball sleeping in a hotel room alone either.. I've missed you..

Gail blushed hearing Holly say those words filled her stomach with butterfly's ..

G- the feelings mutual..

Gail could hear Hollys name being called in the back ground .." Breaks over huh?"

H- yeah I'm sorry honey.. I'll call you from the airport ok? Tell cass I said hi and I've missed her too.

G- ok .. Bye

"Aunt Holly?"

Gail smiled as she turned around to meet the voice " yeah .. She said hi and she's missing you"

Cassie rolled her eyes " she's only been gone a day or so "

Gail nodded " so how was your walk?"

"Fine! Is Zion ok?" Cassie asked

Gail turned to look at the dog " I think he's gonna be just fine.. And I don't know if Tom told you but.. He's offered you a job here helping out"

"Really?" Cassie gasped with excitement "yes.. God yes I would love that"

Tom laughed " well kid it will be on a Saturday that I need the most help.. But you're welcome here anytime .. The officers like you"

"Thank you sir" Cassie grinned patting the dog she had at her side .. "This is like the best day ever"

Gail smiled winking at Tom.. " not quite we haven't eaten yet"

" your always hungry" Cassie rolled her eyes

"She's always been like that "Tom laughed but noticing Cassie looking over at Zion concerned " don't worry kid .. Pecks right! I think he'll be ok"

Cassie nodded " would you call! You know if he gets worse.. Would you call Gail so I know?"

Tom pulled the girl in for half a hug " sure kid.. I can do that"

Cassie nodded " can I say bye?"

"Sure" Gail nodded pointed to the building in front of them " I'll wait over there for you"

"She's a natural with these dogs you know!" Tom explained as he followed Gail .. " they like her "

"Well she's really interested in the handling side" Gail answered back

"Oooh fresh cop meat huh!?.. Your mom would have a field day with her" Tom joked ..

"Yeah!" Gail laughed under her breath " listen Tom ummm.. My parents don't really know about Holly.. Uh Doctor Stewart!.. Or Cassie for that matter"

You don't Even have to ask Gail" Tom interrupted " my lips are sealed.. Besides I've known your parents a lot of years now! I know how your mom can be.."

"Thanks" Gail nodded ..

"Ready?" Cassie said from behind the blonde

"When you are"

"Zion drank some water" Cassie explained to Tom..

"He did?" That's awesome.. That's great in fact"

Cassie nodded with a smile " I thought so"

"Ok kid so thanks for visiting us today .. And if you talk it over with your aunt and she's ok with it.. I'll see you Saturday for your first shift! How's that?"

Cassie grinned " sounds good to me sir"

...

Gail decided to treat Cassie to dinner out rather then cook .. They settled for Chinese ..as they say scanning the menu, Gail decided to use the time to ask about Cassie and her father ..

"Hey Cass!"

"Mmmmm" Cassie was to engrossed in her menu " oh I'm gonna have Chinese chicken and noodles "

"Cass!" Gail said again " I wanted to ask you about your dad"

Cassie placed the menu onto the table " what about him"?

Biting her lip Gail took a deep breath.. She didn't want to over step the mark .. "Well I just wanted to know when was the last time to spoke to him"

"Last night when he told me he was busy! . Can we order" ?

Gail nodded waving the waitress over .. Once their order was taken she tried again ..

" I actually meant really talked.. Like Skyped?"

"Gail! The whole Skype thing was Hollys doing! My dad would happily send me a text once a week!.. I don't want you feeling bad for me, fuck him!"

"Hey! You don't mean that"! Gail argued ..

"Actually I do" Cassie snapped back " I'm not gonna chase him or beg him for attention.. What ever he's doing is obviously more important then me!"

"He's your dad"

"So?.. your parents are your parents and you have nothing nice to say about them?"

Gail couldn't argue with that.. She only attend the peck dinners and monthly breakfast meeting with her mum because she knew she would hunt her down ..

" ok! Fair point,but your fifteen and your living away from home... And I think it's real shitty he lets you down"

Cassie's eyes lite up when her food was placed in front of her " well I'm not living away from home.. I'm with my aunt and it feels like home.. And we don't have much to talk about anyways .. Other then him warning me to behave.. so don't worry "

Gail watched the teen as she tucked into her food.. She was trying to see the lie in her eyes .. To see if the dad thing was effecting the teen more then she let on .. Cassie either didn't care or she had a really good poker face .. " as long as your ok?"

Cassie nodded opening her mouth to show Gail her food ..

Gail shrugged " that doesn't bother me" she laughed shovelling a mouthful off food

Cassie laughed wiping her mouth " Holly would be freakin out if she were here"

"Yeah well just don't tell her ok"!?

"Is she home tonight?" Cassie asked " I really wanna ask her about the job at the kennels"

"She said so " Gail answered sipping her water .. "She said she'll call me from the airport "

"Well incase I forgot to tell you! I've had a really nice weekend, and your not so shabby to hang out with"

Gail smiled " you're not to bad yourself kid.."

...

Around eight o clock Gail hadn't heard from Holly and was starting to worry .. "Maybe I should call her?"

Cassie nodded "yeah I mean she did say she would be home tonight?"

"Well yeah! I mean I have work in the morning and you have school" Gail said pulling her phone out ..

"I'll go call her"

A little while later Gail appeared in the kitchen "want a hot chocolate?"

"Did you get hold of Hol?"

Gail flicked on the kettle " yeah her receptions shitty, but she's trying to get a flight home tonight .. I told her not to panic about getting home, will be ok till tomorrow"

Cassie shrugged " yeah! There's no point hanging around if there's no flights"

"Yeah but I will have to leave early so I won't be able to drop you at school.. You ok to get the bus?"

"I think I'll cope" Cassie said sarcastically .. "And yes to the hot chocolate"

Gail made them both a drink before joining Cassie on the sofa " so Holly is stressing out because she won't be home"

"Why!" The teen asked

"Because she thinks she's taking the piss"

" she is" Cassie joked ..

"Yeah bitch "Gail laughed joining in " seriously though! I don't mind. I was just hoping to see her before I started my shift"

"Awwww are you missing your nerd"? Cassie teased in a baby voice " has it been to many days work out seeing her geeky face "

Gail squeezed Cassie's leg .

Ow.. Ow.. Ow..

"Take it back kid!"

Cassie was laughed hard she struggled to breath " ok.. Ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I was playing "

Gail released the teens leg " you better be!. But yes if you really must know.. I have missed her face"

Cassie picked up her hot drink " well you better enjoy this now, cause when she's back.. It's all soya milk and cardboard tasting Rabbit food"

"Oh I hear that" Gail laughed clinking her mug gently with the teens ... "So I don't wanna be the adult here! But have you done all your homework and that for school tomorrow?"

"Yes mom" Cassie grinned earning herself a poke to the ribs ..

"Watch it now" Gail warned .. " I'm gonna head upstairs for a shower ok?"

Cassie waved the blonde off sipping at her mug " I'm gonna watch the end of this film then go to bed anyways"

"Ok kid" Gail nodded " I'll lock up"

...

11.20 pm.. Gail laid in the middle of Hollys bed.. She loved how it smelt of the brunette and how the pillows were really puffy and her head sunk into them.. The sheets were so soft Gail wondered what fabric softener Holly used .. ..

As she laid there, her thought went back to what Cassie had asked her the night before! .. How did she really feel for Holly? Was she falling in love with her?.. What was their actually status.. She assumed Holly was her girlfriend but they had never spoke about it.. It just kinda went that way! ..

She wasn't sure if it was at the point of love yet.. I mean they hadn't even been intimate right?.. She didn't want to drive herself crazy about it ..but what she did know was that she missed the brunette this weekend and couldn't wait to feel her lips.. To hold her in her arms, She see her smile..

Gail last checked the clock at 12.05am before she feel asleep .. ..

...

Holly quietly entered the house at around 1.30am .. The house was spotless and she was impressed that the trash was taken out .. Nothing was out of place, she knew Gail wouldn't leave the place a mess, but she at least expected to come home to dishes .. Or maybe some of Cassie's things lying around.

She gently climbed the stairs, deciding on showering in the morning .. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to climb into bed ..

Quickly checking in on Cassie as she passed her room .. She opened her own door to be met with a sleeping Gail.. She looked peaceful and more beautiful then she'd ever looked before .. Holly quickly through on some shorts and a vest before climbing in behind the blonde ..

She smelt good! She was warm to touch and Hollu took great pleasure in curling into the blonde ...

Gail shifted in her sleep allowed room for Holly to wrap her arms around her .. As much as she didn't want to wake the blonde.. She missed her so much and wanted to kiss her ..

"Gail"?.. She whispered brushing her lips across the blondes shoulder..

"Mmmmmm"

"Honey I'm home" she laughed placing another small kiss in the same spot ..

This time Gail turned fully to face the brunette taking her lips in between her own " your home"?

With a giggle Holly kissed her a little deeper " yeah I didn't wanna wait till the morning"

"It is morning! You nerd!"

"Yeah but I still get to sleep with you for a few hours" Holly smiled against the blondes lips..

Gail deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around the doctor holding her close

"I missed you" Holly whispered

"Mmmm.. I miss you too.. Now go to sleep you need" Gail laughed stealing a quick kiss before turning back over pulling Holly's arm with her ..

Having Holly wrapped around her felt like Christmas morning to the blonde.. With in seconds she was back to sleep with a smile on her face ...

It felt good having her nerd back.


	14. Chapter 14

Gail woke to the feel of Holly kissing at her neck, her lips were warm .. It felt good!

"Mmmmm! Morning! What time is it?" She muttered through sleep ..

"Five " Holly whisperer against Gail's shoulder..

This made Gail happy meant she didn't have to get up yet and could revel in Holly's existence a little long ..

Holly by now had moved back to the blondes neck .. Rolling her on to her back so she could get better access " you smell so good!"

Gail laughed " yeah? And you feel good! A little to good so you need to stop"

Holly laughed under her kiss.. " who says?"

"I say" Gail answered biting her bottom lip closing her eyes .. Holly's lips felt like they were burning into Gail skin...

"What if I don't want too?" Holly whispered as she climbed on to of the blonde ..forcing her legs apart so she could lie between them ..

"You have no idea how hot I am for you right now!" She muttered forcing Gail's mouth open with her tongue ..

Gail gasped, she was taken back by Holly's words " oh yeah? What do you wanna do about that?"

Holly kissed the blonde hard, grinding her pelvis into the blondes.. Her breathing became lite pants and she felt Gail underneath her ...

Gail hands wondered up the brunettes night shirt, her fingers stoking the silk skin of her back .. "Mmmmm Hol?"

While still kissing the blonde Holly shook her head " no talking,.. Just kissing"

Gail did as she was told and deepened the kiss.. Her hands now gripping at Holly's hip.. Hip that were moving hard against the blonde caused friction between both their centres.. " God I want you"

Gail's heart rate had picked up by maybe a thousand beats a minute.. She could feel wetness between her legs .. She could also feel Holly's hand slowing making its way to her pants ..

"Hol?"

Again Holly shook her head! This time shhhing the blonde ..

Her hand reached down slowly into Gail's underwear .. Sliding her finger through Gail's excitement .. Gail felt like she won the lottery .. Finally she got to feel Holly on her.. To feel her touch .. To have her where she's been wanting her most ..

"You feel so good" Holly whispered into the blondes ear as she bit the lope .. " can I taste you!?"

Gail almost choked.. Her heart stopped and she felt like she could die right there and then .. Her body was paralysed, her voice lost in the moment .,all she could manage was a small nod .

That was all Holly needed and she slowly began to kiss her way down the blondes body .. The body that still took her by surprise.. Beautiful porcelain white, toned, ripped with muscle and the slight glimmer of a six pack .. Holly couldn't fathom how.. Especially with the amount of junk the cop consumed ..

Her mouth grazed Gail's nipple as it passed down the valley of her cleavage.. Leaving a little wet trail and she went .. The feel of Holly's tongue running its way down Gail's body left her shaking.. She knew she wanted Holly in between her legs, she just wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold out ..

"Gail" came a thud at the bedroom door " cmon it's almost six "

Holly stopped what she was going but didn't move whilst Gail groaned into her hands ..

"Gail do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you! I'm up" Gail sulked "I hate that kid"

Holly appeared from under the blankets to place a small kiss on the sulking cops lips " no you don't"

"Oh I do! Right this minute I do"

Holly blushed " ok listen.. Why don't you and I go on a date this week? And at the weekend we can get a room somewhere"

"Where?"

Holly smiled playing with the tip of Gail's hair " in town.. I have to work so we can't go far but... "She smirked sexily "we'll be alone, with no interruptions!.. What do you say?"

Gail smiled with a little nod " I say hell yes, and get off me "she giggled rolling Holly on to her back " I need a cold shower"

Holly pulled the blonde in for a kiss " I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have got you all.. "

"All horny and nervous?" Gail said ending the sentence .

"Nervous?" Holly frowned

"Uh yeah" Gail said getting off the bed pulling off her tshirt " you were seconds away from going down on me Holly.. You have no idea how excited and nervous that made me"

Holly watched Gail undress with her bottom lip tightly held in between her teeth " well if it makes you feel any better! You have no idea how hot I am right now watching you undress"

Gail smirked pulling down her shorts and underwear.. Standing completely naked in front of a wide eyed doctor

" I guess we won't know now will we"

Gail turned to the doctor slowly as she walked towards the ensuite bathroom .. Holly's grin spread across her face as she shook her head "tease" she called out ..

"Says you "Doctor I can't put out with my niece in the house " Stewart "

"'MMmmm well you keep walking around naked like that, that just might change" Holly said back hearing Gail laugh before the water kicked in ..

Deciding to leave Gail to her shower,Holly headed down to the kitchen for some much needed coffee ...

"Morning Cass"

Cassie jumped at her aunts voice " hey! I didn't know you were home!"

Holly yawned filling the kettle up " yeah I got the last flight out ... I got home around Oneish"

Cassie nodded " cool, well as you can see we didn't really burn the house down"

Holly laughed smiling at her niece " thank you"

"For?" Cassie frowned

"For behaving, for keeping to your word, for not killing Gail while i was gone" the aunt joked..

"Well it came close a few times I can tell ya" Cassie mocked " seriously though? It was cool.. Gail's .." The teen rolled her eyes "well she's cool too! I like her"

Holly smiled licking her bottom lip " me too"

"Yeah so"... Cassie nodded " while you were away Gail took me to see the k9s and I loved it .. One of them's been badly hurt and he could die "

"Gail told me"

"Yeah well I'm hoping he doesn't! I really like him" Cassie said softly " Tom! Uh officer Jenkins he's the handler and he said if I want and it's ok with you that I could have a Saturday job there, like paid and everything"

Holly listened to her niece.. It was the first time in a long time she saw the girl excited, happy!... " what would you be doing?" She asked paying an interests .

"Walking the dogs, cleaning the kennels, shit shovelling..that kinda stuff"

Holly nodded deciding not to reprimand her niece on her choice of words ..

"He said I can go visit Zion anytime ... Officer Zion is the dog that got hurt" Cassie explained ..

"What we taking about ?" Gail asked from behind the teen

"I was just asking Holly about the kennel job"

"Oh yeah! She was well away yesterday" Gail smiled taking Holly's coffee from her hands " I think it would be great for her."

"Yea well you certainly seem serious about it" Holly agreed " if you want to do it and promise to commit to it then of coarse"

"Really?" Cassie grinned with excitement " I can do it" ?

Holly and Gail both laughed " sure honey" Holly winked ..

"Yeah we'll make a cop out of you yet" Gail added..

"Uh let's not get ahead of ourselves huh?" Holly smiled placing a small kiss on Gail's lips as she reclaimed her coffee back placing a take away cup in the blondes hands ..

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? My treat! And you two can tell me how your weekend went" Holly offered ..

"Sure" Gail smiled .,

"Yeah I mean, not much to tell other then the usual. "Sex, drugs, rock n roll and loose women" Cassie added with a giggle.

Har har" Holly mocked throwing a towel at her niece ..

"Yeah dinner sounds good to me " Gail smiled kissing the doctor " I gotta get to work, but I defiantly wanna hear about these loose women " she joked pointing to the teen... "Later"

"Bye" both the Stewart's called out..

" Im gonna get ready for work, you want a lift to school?"

Cassie shook her head while shovelling toast into her mouth " i already got a lift"

Holly screwed her face up "Cass! Please don't talk with your mouthful"

The teen laughed "don't ask me stuff while I'm eating then"

Rolling her eyes Holly gently clipped the teen around the head " you're so cheeky, get ya butt to school"

Cassie laughed " I'm going, see ya later "

..

Once Holly was alone she took a deep breath and a smile grew across her face .. She was happy.. For the first time in a long time she was really and truly happy .. And she knew a massive part of that was thanks to a certain blonde snarky cop..

..

"Gail! Oliver Shaw called out " superintendent Mom is in the building, I don't know if you want to take cover" he grinned ..

"Don't need to ask me twice" Gail said jumping out of her seat heading for the door ..

"Abigail"

Gail stopped in her tracks with a heavy sigh " why? Why me" .. Turning slowly she painted on a smile " mother!"

"You didn't return my calls over the weekend" Elaine peck said unimpressed ..

"Been busy" Gail shrugged ..

"To busy for your mother?" The small red head women moaned picking up the tip of the blondes hair " I do wish you would sort your split ends out darling, they're ghastly"

Gail pulled her hair away from her mothers fingers " my hair is fine mom"

"Mmmm well I beg to differ'.. Anyways I want a catch up, I'd like to know what's going on in your life"

"Nothing to tell" Gail shrugged " I have to get to parade"

"Coffee tomorrow' no excuses " the super warned " I will text you details"

Gail rolled her eyes " fine" ..

Once Gail left, Elaine turned to Oliver " so Sargent Shaw? Do I need to know of any new developments in my daughters life?"

Oliver wasn't one to gossip, and he certainly wasn't going to out Gail.. He luckily wasn't easily scared either .. " I know nothing! I'm just a white shirt! Protect and serve ma'am, so I'll be heading out" he pointed over his shoulders " have a nice day now"

Elaine peck wasn't an idiot.. Her daughters been avoiding her for weeks and her son would avoid talking of his sister at all costs ..

...

"So spill"Gail ordered sliding on to her brothers desk " what exactly does mom know about me? Does she know about Holly?"

Steve frowned " if she does it hasn't come from me! I haven't said a word"

"So why does she want coffee tomorrow?" Gail asked " Steve I swear to god if you've told her stuff I'm going to kick you so hard in the nuts you will never be able to have beautiful ginger babies"

Steve laughed " Gail! I promise I have avoided conversations about you at all cost.. But maybe you should tell her about Hols? Surely it's better coming from you?"

"Hell no" Gail snapped " she does not need to know about Holly, not yet anyways"

...

"So you survived a whole weekend with Gail?" Josh, Cassie's friend laughed as they walked home.

"Yeah"! Cassie smiled " she's actually really cool, and I know now that she really likes my Aunt Holly, they're really gross together"

"Well she still scares the heck out of Me" Josh shivered " I mean she could actually kill me"

Cassie laughed " yeah she can be scary but seriously underneath all that attitude she's really caring and kind"

"So what do you think she would say if she knew I did this?" Josh smiled lifting Cassie's chin and placing a small kiss on her lips .

Blushing hard and trying her hardest to hide her smile, Cassie gently pushed the boy away " she would probably cut your balls off"

Josh jokingly placing his hand over his pants " ok so let's not tell her"

Cassie nodded linking her arm with Josh's " I think it's best if she knows nothing, she carries a fire arm"

" yeah totally, I like my life" the boy laughed

As the teens approached Holly's house Cassie lets out a huge sigh " great!"

"What's up"? Josh asked

" Holly's friend Lisa is there" Cassie moaned " she's a total bitch, like I don't even know how Holly is friends with her"

"Well you can always come back to mine if you want" Josh offered.

"Mmm I would but we have this dinner thing tonight.. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

Josh nodded kissing the girls cheek " see you tomorrow?"

...

Cassie entered the house trying her hardest to creep upstairs without having to see her aunt or her friend .

"Cass? Is that you Honey?"

"Ugh" Cassie sighed almost at the stairs " yeah I'm going to my room"

Holly appeared in front of her with a smile " honey come say hi to Lisa"

"Do I have too?" Cassie sulked

"Yes! Don't be rude" her aunt warned..

Cassie followed Holly into the kitchen heading to the fridge for a juice ..

"Hello Cassandra" Lisa said as snotty as ever .

"It's Cassie" the teen fumed

" still as sulky as ever I see" Lisa teased running her hands though her hair" your Aunt tells me you have a job playing with dogs"

"It's not playing with dogs" Cassie snapped " and they're not just any dogs, they're police officers"

Lisa rolled her eyes " honey they're dogs,but it's good that your want to earn some pocket money"

"Are you fucking serious" ?

"Cassie" Holly intervened " please don't use language like that"

"Well tell your friend to back off"

Holly knew Lisa rubbed Cassie up the wrong way, and that Cassie wouldn't hold back in letting her friend know that " ok why don't you head up stairs and get started on your homework before we go out to dinner"?

"Yeah good idea" Cassie fumed leaving the women alone.

"Do you have too?" Holly moaned

"What? I didn't do anything" Lisa protested " I was playing nice"

Holly rolled her eyes letting the conversation drop .

"So when do I get to meet this mysterious girlfriend of yours?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know" Holly shrugged feeling uncomfortable talking about her friend meeting Gail " she's really busy with work and so on"

"Well if it's serious we need to vet her" Lisa smirked " I wanna know if this Gail is worthy of my friend "

"She's more then worthy thank you very much, she's great in fact and she's good with Cassie too" Holly smiled .

" my god, she must have the patience of a saint then, that kids a pain in the ass"

"Hey!" Holly snapped " that's my niece you're talking about"

"Exactly your niece" Lisa sighed " her opinion on who you date is irrelevant"

Holly shook her head " while she lives with me it is, I wouldn't bring someone into her life that she didn't like, or get along with"

"Oh Hols" Lisa sighed again " your way to soft, anyways I have to get going, I have surgery later"

Holly saw Lisa out with a smile " well it was good to see you "

"Yeah it's been to long" Lisa said kissing Holly's cheek " make plans for Rachel and I to meet this Gail ok? And soon"

"I'll talk to her tonight " Holly smiled waving her friend off..

"Man I have no idea why you're friends with her" Cassie groaned as Holly came back to the kitchen " she's a huge bitch"

"Cass quit the cussing" Holly warned " and yes I know she annoys you but Lisa, Rachel and I have been friends since collage, I know she's a little hard to bare sometimes but she is my friend, and I would appreciate it if you didn't disrespect my guests"

Cassie screwed her face up " did you not hear how she spoke to me? She's full of herself and thinks she's better then everyone else, and I heard her say about meeting Gail?.. Your not going to let that happen right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Holly asked " I mean I don't think it will be just yet but if Gail and I are moving in the direction I think we are then we will have to meet each other's friends and family"

Cassie shook her head " you would be crazy to let her loose on Gail, I think it would be safe to say you'd be sighing your own death wish"

"Don't be so dramatic Cass" Holly rolled her eyes " Gail and hold her own"

"We'll you better take some boxing gloves With you" Cassie said " you'll need them..

...

Holly thought about what Cassie had said and some what agreed with her, she knew Lisa especially would grill Gail and try to get a rise out of her, but part of her knew Gail was tough and didn't take shit from no body so maybe she would be a match for Lisa..

Things would be ok right? What's the worse that could happen?


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Gail" Traci called out as Gail rushed to the exit of the station . 

"Nope! I'm done for the day, I'm already late" the blonde called out. 

"I need a favour" 

Gail stood turning around to her friend " what part of nope I'm done for the day was unclear!?" 

Traci laughed " it's not work related so chill, I was just wondering what the chances are of Holly letting Cassie do some babysitting?" 

"I dunno trace,I mean Steve's a little old" the blonde laughed to herself causing Traci to roll her eyes.

"I meant for Leo! It's Steve and I's anniversary and I would really like to surprise him, it would only be for a few hours and she could stay at our place, giving you and Holly some alone time" the dark skin women teased nudging the blondes arm .

"She'll do it" Gail agreed feeling a little excited getting Holly alone finally .

"Don't you need to ask Holly?" Traci frowned laughing at her friends excitement .

"Nope, I'll talk her round, just pay the kid well and you have a deal "Gail grinned heading out with a spring in her step . 

... 

"You're late" Holly moaned playfully as Gail came rushing into the restaurant .

"I know! I'm sorry" Gail said placing a small kiss on pouted lips " got caught by Traci," the blonde explained taking her jacket off as she sat " hey brat" she smiled shoving Cassie a little " you ok?" 

Cassie shrugged still a little piss off about her encounter with Lisa " fantastic " 

"Good" Gail laughed looking at Holly for Answers. Holly waved it off " so what are we having?" 

"I'll have the lasagna " Cassie answered folding the menu " hey Gail have to seen Zion today?" 

Gail tore herself away from the menu " no but I asked Tom how he's doing and he said he's hold up well, he's still off his food, maybe you could come down tomorrow?" 

" it's a school night!" Holly stated smiling at the waitress as she arrived .

"So?" Cassie shrugged " I did all my homework" 

"Yeah it's just to visit" Gail added " can I have a beer?" She asked the waitress, and I'll have the roast chicken, can you make sure there's no tomatoes in the side salad? I'm allergic" 

" no problem" the waitress blushed winking at the cop. Which didn't go unnoticed by Holly. 

" I'll have the carbonara, and a white wine" 

"And I'll have the lasagna and a beer " Cassie grinned passing the waitress the menu.

"She means a soda" Gail corrected with a smile . 

"Sure thing, if there's anything else you need ?" The waitress said in a flirtatious manner "My name is Naomi and I'll be your waitress for this even" 

"Desperate much" Cassie coughed watching the waitress flirt .. 

Holly couldn't help but smile at her nieces outburst, usually she would reprimand her on her manners, but tonight she thought it was call for .. 

Once the waitress moved away Gail looked over at her girl " what? She said looking confused between the two Stewart women

"what!?" 

"That waitress was flirting with you" Cassie answered .

"No she wasn't" Gail argued 

" I think you'll find she was Honey" Holly added . 

Gail rolled her eyes "whatever, I didn't even notice" 

"Yeah cause Holly's sat here" Cassie teased 

"No actually" Gail argued " it's because you don't go out for a burger when you have steak at home" she winked over towards Holly who blushed

"What the hell does that mean?" Cassie frowned .

"It means" Gail laughed " you don't look else where when you have something better at home " 

"Gross" Cassie cringed " you make me wanna puke" 

Holly laughed taking Gail's hand giving it a squeeze . 

"So about me going to see Zion tomorrow?" Cassie mentioned 

"Yes ok" Holly answered " as long as it's not to late" 

"I'll bring her home after my shift" Gail said as the waitress reappeared again

" do you guys need some water for the table!" 

"Why is it thirsty?" Cassie asked sarcastically .

" we're good thanks" Holly answered trying to ignore her niece.. 

"Ok! Can I get you anything else?" Naomi asked looking at Gail .

"Uh I think that's it" Gail smiled not catching the waitress's eye .

"Hey!" Cassie said looking at Naomi " lesbian lovers" she mouthed pointing between Gail and Holly " disgustingly happy lesbian lovers" 

Naomi blushed embarrassment spreading across her face " uh, enjoy your evening " she swallowed hurrying off 

"Cassie" Holly laughed " can you just behave?" 

"What? She was embarrassing herself, I just helped her out" 

Gail laughed " I'm just irresistible, what can i say?" 

Holly rolled her eyes whist Cassie pretended to puke .. 

"What I am?" Gail argued shovelling a forkful of food into her mouth as soon as her meal arrived. 

"Oh god" Holly said rolling her eyes " I can't take you two anywhere" 

Cassie and Gail laughed high fiving each other .. 

Dinner went pretty smoothly, the waitress kept her distance and Cassie continued to tell Holly about her weekend with Gail .. Gail felt proud of herself as she listen to Cassie telling her Aunt how great she was, and how grateful the teen was about her new job .. 

"Well I'm really glad you two had a good time together, and I'm even more happy about the fact you didn't kill one another" Holly laughed from behind her wine glass .. " ok so I'm gonna use the ladies real quick" .. 

Gail nodded smiling as Holly pasted her .. 

"Ok Brat" she turned to Cassie " so Traci needs a sitter for Leo on Saturday night, she's asked me to ask Holly if you can do it?" 

" like she will let me" 

" she will.. I'll work on here, so if I bring it up will you do it?" Gail asked

Cassie slowly cracked a huge grin " do you want me out the way so you can bone my Aunt?" 

" don't say bone, and yes basically I want some alone time with the nerd, so?" 

"How much is the pay?" 

"I dunno" Gail shrugged " going rate these days is what twenty dollars?" 

"No!" Cassie laughed shaking her head and folding her arms " how much are you gonna pay me!?"

"Jack shit" Gail replied "Leo's not my kid" 

"I mean to get out the house for the night? Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm feeling a little attached to Holly's house, like some anxiety kind thing" Cassie exaggerated " like I may never wanna sleep out ever again" 

Gail narrowed her eyes and burned them into the teen " you little shit! You Tryna hussle me?" 

"Not trying!" Cassie smirked " thirty dollars or no to babysitting" 

Gail knew she wouldn't win this argument,she also knew that Cassie was clever and knew she had the cop over a barrel " twenty"?

"Twenty five"? Cassie haggled " and hurry up Holly's coming back ..

"Deal" Gail said shaking the teens hand " but don't think I'm gonna forget this, you little brat" 

" you guys ready to do?" 

Cassie and Gail stood up, Gail refused to allow Holly to pay and threw plenty of cash on the table .. "Let's get out of here" 

 

Holly drove which gave Gail the opportunity to text Traci, telling her how Cassie said yes and how she hustled her out of money .. To which Traci thought was fantastic .. 

Cassie headed up to her room leaving Gail and Holly alone .. 

"Come here" Gail smiled pulling Holly into her, kissing her fully on the lips " Hi" 

Holly grinned brushing her nose against the cops "hey" 

" I missed you today" Gail whispered as she kissed the brunettes neck " I can't stop thinking about this morning, and how good your hands felt" 

"I know" Holly gasped as Gail gently bit on her pulse point " God that feels good" 

Gail's hands ran up Holly's sides under her blouse " you feel good" 

Holly pulled at Gail's bottom lip sucking it into her mouth causing the blonde to groan .. 

" so I was gonna kind of ask Cassie to sleep over at Jessie's this weekend,so we can, ya know!" Holly blushed " cause I'll be honest with you Gail, I'm finding it really hard to keep my hands off you" 

Gail laughed " well I'm always willing you know that" 

Holly smiled playing with the blondes hair " maybe we could try, you know with Cass here"?

Gail wrapped her arms around the brunette holding her tightly " or we could wait till Saturday and let Cassie babysit for Leo? Traci asked me tonight, she said Cass could stay over" 

Holly raised her eyebrows " all night huh?" 

"Mmmmhm" Gail hummed " a whole night with no interruptions, what do you say?"

Gail's lips on her skin made Holly feel like she was burning, like she wanted to feel those plumped lips on every part of her, she kicked herself for being silly where Cassie was concerned, knowing in a day or two she could have Gail completely naked in her bed sent waves of excitement into the pit of her stomach and between her legs " I say yes,, god yes" 

Gail laughed pushing the pathologist away slightly " thought so, you naughty girl" 

Missing Gail's touch Holly pulled the blonde back in to her,kissing her deeply, teasing her a little with her tongue " oh I'll show you naughty" she giggled. 

"Ugh I wish you two would just get a room already" Cassie moaned from behind them .. 

" your babysitting for Leo on Saturday ok?" Gail said rather then asked . 

"Ok" Cassie grinned sipping on a bottle of water " and what will you two be doing?"

Holly instantly gave herself away when she blushed heavily ..

" oh you know, make out like some hormonal teenagers" Gail smirked causing Holly to place her hand over her mouth.. 

" don't listen to her honey" 

" well it doesn't surprise me" Cassie shrugged " you do that anyways" 

Gail laughed loudly " stop teasing your aunt .. Look at her little cheeks all red " she teased gently squeezing Holly's cheeks 

Holly swatted Gail's hands away " why do I feel like I'm constantly being ganged up on by the two of you?" 

Cassie and Gail laughed the the sulking brunette " Awww hols" 

"Ok so dinner was great but I need to head home" Gail stated hugging Holly by the waist .

"See ya " Cassie smirked pushing Gail by the shoulder " don't forget to get me when your shifts done tomorrow" 

" I feel used" Gail sulked into Holly stomach 

Holly ran her fingers through Gail's hair soothing her " do you have to go?" 

"I have an early shift and after this morning I think it's best is I don't get into your bed tonight" the cop laughed. 

" so you would rather go home to an empty bed?" 

"No!" Gail shook her head " but I need to sleep and that won't happen if I have you sleeping next to me when I'm feeling this horny " 

Holly knew not being intimate was taking its toll on Gail more then her, she felt bad and that had been dating for a while and now it was only natural to want and need the next step.. " I'm sorry"

"Hey! Stop saying that," Gail ordered " you don't have to apologise, you know that" 

"I know but I still feel bad about the whole sex thing" Holly whispered causing Gail to kiss her .. 

"Listen I'm ok with it.. And the games about to change come Saturday" the blonde laughed realising Holly " it's on lunchbox" 

"Can't wait" Holly replied as Gail pulls her by the hand to the front door " so I'll see you after work ok?" 

"MMmmm" Holly smiled into another kiss " look forward to it" 

" well if I'm feeling generous i might even show up at the morgue with lunch" 

"Even better" Holly clapped " text me when you get home" 

Gail waved her hand in the air ,not bothering to look back as she got into the car .. 

Like always Holly waited for Gail's car to disappear before she went back inside .. A night in bed alone didn't appeal to the doctor, but she had to accept that and knew sometimes Gail did need her space and alone time .. 

 

"Night honey" Holly smiled popping her head around Cassie's door .

"Night" Cassie smiled back ..

"Hey listen" Holly swallowed " I'm really sorry Lisa pissed you off today, please don't take any notice" 

Cassie shrugged " I won't." 

Holly nodded " don't stay up to late ok?"

"Yeah! Hey Hol?.. Do you love Gail yet?"

Holly was a little taken back by the question, she herself hadn't even thought about the L word yet..   
Taking a seat on her niece's bed she smiled 

" I don't know if we're there yet!" I mean I'm very into her, I know that I defiantly want her in my life, I think about her a lot .. She makes me smile, she makes me laugh and I'm very happy, and I know I've fallen for her, so maybe yes.. Maybe my feelings for Gail are heading into love" 

Cassie smiled fondly at her Aunt " Im glad" 

" me too" Holly blushed " I'm happy you like her, it's important to me" .. 

 

Cassie smiled to herself once her Aunt left her room, she loved watching the two fall in love and felt really at home with the pair of them .. Gail practically lived at Holly's now and it seemed quiet when she wasn't there.. As much as Cassie missed her little brother, part of her never wanted to leave Holly's.. Holly's place felt like home.. 

 

..... 

Friday morning Gail's strolls into the cafe her mothers waiting at.. Gail's late which she knows pisses her mother off,.. As usual Elaine Peck looks pristine, not a hair out of place, her posture as straight as can be, her hands places neatly folded together on the table, Gail wonders if she's actually ever seen her mother have an off day . 

"You're late Abigail" the red head fumed.

"Yup" Gail sighed slipping into the seat opposite her mother.

"Please don't slouch like that sweetheart, especially in your uniform, it's very unprofessional" 

Gail sat up just a little, feeling thankful that the waitress approached .

"Morning what can I get you?" The lady, Denise her name tags statues said . 

"I'll have a coffee,white,two sugars, pancakes,with syrup, bacon and sausage please" ,Gail smiled knowing her mother would have something to say.. 

Denise the waitress smiled as she wrote Gail's order down before looking at Elaine " and for you ma'am"? 

Elaine tore her eyes away from her daughter as she cleared her throat " well as my daughter here eats for half of Canada, I'll just have a coffee, black, no sugar" 

"Nothing wrong with a good appetite honey" Denise smiled winking at Gail.. " I'll be back" 

Gail felt smug, Elaine hated the fact Gail wasn't a mirror image of herself ..

"Gail do you have any idea how much sugar and fats are in what you've just ordered?" 

"Yup" Gail answered " and I don't care" 

"Maybe not now, but when your older it will hit you" Elaine preached

"Mom " Gail sighed " are we here just for you to bitch at me about what a let down I am to you? Cause really you coulda just emailed me" 

"Gail" Elaine gasped holding one hand to her chest " I'm hurt you would think like that, you're my daughter and I'm just looking out for your welfare" 

Rolling her eyes Gail sighed " sure you are" 

Thankfully Denise returned with their order, Gail thanked her and tucked right in, much to her mothers disgust.. 

"Manners Gail please" 

Gail wiped her mouth chucking done her coffee " so what's the urgency of this meeting?"

"Can't I just want to see my child? See what's new with her? I hardly see you now a days, it's like you avoid me" 

Gail raised an eyebrow looking at her mother over her mug " nothing's new"

Elaine smirked " oh really? Are you sure?"

That smirked unnerved the blonde " yeah" she said slowly " why what do you know?" 

Elaine smiled shaking her head " oh Gail you forget I'm the superintendent, I hear everything" 

Gail suddenly wasn't hungry," is it hot in here"? She asked a little panicked.. " I feel hot, are .. Are you hot"? 

Elaine wasn't about to let the conversation change " so how long have you been dating Doctor Holly Stewart?" 

Gail choked on her coffee..remains spilling out of her nose " what?" 

"Oh come on Gail" Elaine huffed hanging her daughter a napkin " did you really think I wouldn't hear about it? That it wasn't going to be station gossip that the superintendents daughter is dating the new pathologist" 

"Who told you!?" Gail asked knowing it wasn't Steve .

"Gail both my children are police officers, I like to keep an eye on what they are doing, who they are doing, did you really think it wouldn't come up?.. From what I hear your not exactly hiding it, and she has a teenage daughter? Am I correct"? 

"No" Gail answered feeling happy her mother actually didn't know everything " the teenager is her niece, who's staying with her until her father moves here" 

"That's neither here or there Gail, I don't like hearing things about my kids second hand" 

Gail admitted defeat, she knew it would happen eventually " so what? I'm dating Holly, it's been a while, she's great, I like her" 

"Well that's good to hear, from what I hear she is a very respected doctor,finished top of her class and a year early, she is financially secure and owns her house out right,"

"Oh my god, you looked her up? Mom!" Gail sulked " what's is wrong with you"?

"Uh after Nicholas I have to be sure you won't make them kind of mistakes again Gail, but I have to say, she seems good enough, so when will your father and I get to meet her?" 

"Never" Gail snapped " never ever ever" 

"Don't be silly Gail" Elaine laughed " bring Holly and her niece to our monthly dinner, we'll have Traci and Leo over too" 

"Holly's busy" 

" it wasn't an invite Gail, it was an order,don't make me ask her myself, I haven't been to the morgue in a while"

"Fine" Gail sighed heavily there is no way in gods earth she wanted her mom visiting Holly " fine I'll bring them" 

"Good" Elaine smiled smugly knowing she had won the battle " now I have important work to do, enjoy the rest of your breakfast, oh and Gail?" she said as she stood " please try and be a little more lady like, for Holly's sake if not your own " 

Gail slumped into her chair as her mother left feeling defeated . 

"You ok kid?" Denise asked picking up the empty mug Elaine left . 

"Denise? Is your mother a loving,kind,caring women?" Gail asked seriously. 

"The best" Denise smiled." She still is at eight one" 

"Call her" Gail said stand up " thank her, because you coulda ended up with that for a mother" she added pointing to the exit " some people have all the luck" 

Denise laughed " awww kid" 

"Call your mother Denise" Gail said leaving a generous tip as she headed to the door to leave " while your there ask her if she wants to adopted me " 

.. 

Gail's day picked up a little in the afternoon when her phone beeped.. 

H- hey, I thought you was stopping by?" 

G- I wanted to but people keep making me do stuff and I had the shittiest meeting with   
Elaine this more, who by the way knows about you and I, so be warned" 

H- omg how? 

G- I don't know but when I find out who's been blabbing we'll have a body to hide. 

H- maybe we don't have to go that far! So what does she have to say?

G - I'll tell you later, on a good note I can't wait to get my hands on you tomorrow night! :p

H - you after a booty call Peck? Lol 

G- hell yes.. And I know just the nerd to provide me with it lol ..

H- bad cop! very bad cop X 

G- you know it!!!! See ya later xx 

 

.... 

 

"So you want me and Cassie to have dinner with your family?" 

"Yup" Gail answered popping the p.. Actually I'll rephrase that , she's ordered me to bring you and the delinquent, if you don't come she will hunt you down"

Holly laughed under her breath " I'm happy to come, I mean I guess it was only a matter of time before she found out right?" 

Gaul sighed heavily laying her head on the doctors lap " why can't I have a mom who works at Walmart,drives a people carrier, play bingo on a Friday night?.. Why can't I be that kid?" 

Holly ran her fingers threw blonde locks laughing" could you imagine Elaine stood packing groceries?"

" Hol I'm serious when I tell you she's a bitch, she's going to grill the shit out of you,she's gonna wanna know why Cassie lives with you, and more importantly she's gonna want to know why someone so accomplished is with a jerk like me" 

Holly frowned shaking her head " Honey she can't be that bad?" 

"Oh she is" Gail replied " I swear she had me just to put me down, I don't have any recollection of her ever saying anything nice to me" 

"That's really sad" Holly sighed feeling sorry for the blonde laying in her lap..

"Yeah well you've been warned" Gail said getting up off the couch " I'm just glad I get to have you naked before you dump me"

"Why would I dump you?" Holly laughed 

"Because you have to have dinner with my mom, and once she tells you what a loser I am and how you'd be much better off with someone who's going somewhere in life,unlike me who has no ambition, you'll probably dump me" 

Holly shook her head getting up to wrap her arms around the sulking cop " no way!" She smiled placing a kiss on Gail's cheek " I'm not going anywhere" 

"I hope not" Gail said pulling Holly in for a hug..

"Besides" Holly added " I live with Cassie, your moms gonna be a walk in the park"


	16. Chapter 16

SMUT ALERT!!!!

 

Saturday arrived!!!!! 

 

"So you got everything you need?" Gail asked as Cassie jumped into her car.

"Yeah! It's one night Gail?" 

"I was only asking" Gail said as she pulled off Holly's drive .

"So are you excited about tonight?" Cassie teased.. " you ready to lose your Holly virginity?" 

Gail shook her head " do you really want to talk about your aunts sex life? 

"No, it makes me wanna puke, but seeing you all twitchy is so worth it" the girl laughed " I bet you're shitting yourself "

"Am not" Gail argued " I'm just glad to get rid of you for the night" 

Cassie laughed shaking her head" yeah well don't forget you owe me money, and I want it before you bone my auntie" 

Gail reached into the breast pocket of her Jacket and handed the teen a wrap of notes " stop saying bone and auntie in the same sentence and enjoy that cash, cause it's the last time I let you hustle me"

Cassie sat counting the notes checking Gail hadn't ripped her off " next time a twenty and a five would be fine , I'm not a fan of the dollar bill" 

"Monies, money kid" Gail smirked quite proud of herself for handing the girl twenty five dollars all in one dollar bills " ok get out my car" she smiled pulling on to Tracy's drive . 

" so do you have everything?" Cassie asked causing Gail to raise her eyebrows in confusion 

" you know? Condoms, a plan?" Cassie smirked knowing Gail would blush .. and she did much to the teens amusement.

" out!" Gail pointed to the passenger side door " now!" 

Cassie laughed hard getting out of the car waving to Gail as she approached Traci and Steve's door " have fun,and if you can't be good? Be careful" 

Gail flipped the teenager off as she pulled off the drive " that kids an asshole" she laughed to herself as she drove away... 

 

In a few hours her and Holly were finally going to get the alone time they've been desperate for. 

 

... 

Holly sat in a world of her own chewing on her pen .. 

" earth to Holly?" Her friend Rachel laughed waving her hand in front of the brunettes face 

"Oh" Holly jumped " sorry rach..hi"

Rachel laughed " hi... are you ok?, you were well away just then"

"Uh yeah" Holly laughed too " I just zoned out for a minute" 

"And what made you do that!? Her friend smiled " or should I say who?" 

Holly rolled her eyes " you've been taking to Lisa?"

"She may have mentioned a certain blonde cop that's caught your eye" 

Holly frowned " she hasn't caught my eye each! I'm serious about her" 

"Well I'm happy if you're happy" Rachel smiled leaning on Holly's desk " so when do I get to meet her?" 

"You've defiantly been taking to Lisa" Holly moaned " listen, you will get to meet her at some points 

"Some point"? Rachel frowned " babe if you've fallen for someone I wanna meet them, I need to make sure she's good enough for my best friend" 

Holly smiled " that's the problem! If you meet her, Lisa's gonna have to meet her and we both know what she's like! Gail she's.... she's not overly sociable,she's um... well she's" 

"You're worried Lisa's gonna be well?..Lisa" Rachel interrupted

Biting her bottom lip, Holly nodded " Gail doesn't tolerate bullshit, if Lisa acts up then Gail will retaliate,"

"So what" Rachel shrugged " maybe that's what Lisa needs ? She laughed " I hear Cassandra gave it to her too"? 

Holly nodded again " oh yeah! Cassie's like a mini version of Gail so you can understand why I have my reservations "

"Well" Rachel sighed " I would love to meet Gail, but I'll wait, if you want to keep her to yourself for a little longer then I'm Cool with that " 

Holly placed her hand over her friends as she smiled " thanks honey" .. 

 

...... 

Gail walked out of her bedroom into the sitting area of her apartment, Dov and Chloe were being gross on the couch, which made Gail cringe but she let it go, just this once .. 

"Hey Gail! How come you're here?"Dov smiled   
"I fucking live here moron" Gail snapped taking milk from the refrigerator drinking it from the carton. 

" do you do that at Holly's house?" Dov asked unimpressed . 

"No!" Gail smirked " I don't leave my hair in her sink either, or eat all her food and not replace it, what's your point?"

Dov shook his head and rolled his eyes, Chloe had a big smile on her face as she scanned Gail's body " you look nice Peck, do you have a date with the hot doctor tonight?" 

"Don't do that!" Gail deadpan "don't ask me stuff about my life" 

Dov looked over the couch to look at Gail " what does Holly see in you again?"

" I was just about to ask Chloe the same thing" the blonde said sarcastically slapping Dov around the head .. " mind ya business and go back to being all gross, you two irritate me so I'm leaving" 

When Gail smiled as she left the house, she wanted to make an effort to look nice for Holly, so the fact Chloe had noticed made her feel good! Not that Chloe would ever know that . 

The ride to Holly's was a nightmare, why she decided to drive through town in rush hour traffic she didn't know .. finally after what should have been a fifteen minute ride that turned in to a thirty minute one she arrived at Holly's , Holly's car was on the drive which meant she clocked off work early... 

 

"Hol?" Gail called out as she walked into the house, " how many times have I told you about locking your door?"

"It's daytime Gail" Holly laughed 

" it's six thirty " Gail stated looking at her watch " that's evening not daytime. You should never leave the doors unlocked" 

Holly took Gail in her arms, kissing her " hi" 

Rolling her eyes, the blonde pulled away " that's not gonna work " she said kissing the smiling doctor again " hi" 

"So what time did Cass leave for Traci's?" 

" I dropped her this morning," Gail answered " Steve called about some paint ball thing Leo won tickets for at school and they invited the delinquent" 

"Aww that was sweet of them" Holly smiled 

"Yeah very charitable" Gail said sarcastically " anyways I was thinking we could go for dinner? Maybe a movie?" 

A slow lopsided smile crept up on Holly's face " we finally have some time to ourselves and you wanna go watch a movie?" 

Gail's heart began to race and she swore her palms instantly became sweaty, "I uh, I just thought that... that um... "

"Wow! Is Gail Peck stuttering?" Holly teased waking over to the blonde placing her hands on either side of her hips " I believe she's blushing too" 

Gail swallowed hard " what can I say Doc, it's the effect you have on me" 

It was Holly's turn to blush " I like that" she smiled nudging the blonde's nose with her own.   
Gail captured the doctors bottom lip between her own, adding a little pressure to let her now exactly the kind of effect she had on her... 

"Mmmm" the blonde hummed pulling away " are you sure you don't want to go out somewhere?" 

"Why do you?"Holly frowned missing the warmth of the blonde's lips 

"Well I ... its just that... I don't know I feel like,.. well I don't want you to think that I'm only here for ... you know?" 

Gail's nervousness assumed the brunette. She thought it was cute " Gail?, of coarse I don't think that's what you're here for" Holly laughed " but we've been dating for like forever now and I know I defiantly want to take our relationship to the next level, so no! " she laughed Again pulling Gail back into a kiss " we are defiantly not going out" 

Gail blushed heavily, sometimes she hated being so pale,it was a total give away.. 

"So? You just ?" 

"Oh yeah I just" Holly chuckled taking Gail's hand and slowly leading her towards the stairs .. 

Gail's heart was beating so hard against her chest she felt like it would explode, she had been wanting to get Holly naked for weeks and now the moment arrived and there was zero chance of interruption she was nervous. She prayed Holly couldn't feel the clamminess of her hand.. 

Once they were stood in Holly's room, Gail suddenly forgot what she had to do, many a nights she had thought about this moment and what she wanted to do to the brunette but now the time had come she felt like a virgin on prom night .. 

" you ok?" Holly smiled lacing her fingers into Gail's ..

"Yeah" Gail shrugged

"Good!" Holly winked moving the blonde towards the bed, pushing her down so she was sat on the edge " I forgot to say how good you look right now?" 

Gail swallowed hard leaning back on her elbows " why don't you um... " she licked her bottom lip " why don't you show me how good you think I look" 

Holly smiled slowly removing her sweater to reveal the most perfect black bra covered Breasts the blonde has ever seen .. 

"Oh you want me to show you?" Holly said seductively climbing onto the bed and on top of Gail. " I'll happily do that" she grinned hoovering over the blonde .. " but right now you're wearing to many clothes.. 

Gail hadn't realised she was still wearing her jacket and boots, using the heel of each foot she kicked off her footwear and wriggled out of her jacket before pulling Holly down on top of her, kissing her passionately, her tongue immediately entering the brunettes mouth causing her to groan.. 

"Take this off" Holly said between kisses pulling at Gail's top.. 

Once the blonde's top was off so was her bra, Holly wasn't playing around, she wanted Gail naked as quickly as possible .. 

"Pants" she whispered as she kissed down Gail's next, sucking at her pulse point, feeling the rapid beat on her lips " God i want you" 

Gail's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feel of Holly on top of her, before she knew it Holly had popped the button of her jeans and her hand was gliding just above her panties ... 

Gail was not appreciating how many clothes Holly was still wearing, and never one to be mistaken for a bottom, she quickly lift Holly up and over on to her back, " it's you who has to many clothes on" 

Holly smiled lifting herself up a little to unclasp her bra " better?" She laughed throwing her bra to the side of her.. 

Gail's eyes widened at the beauty that was underneath her, Holly has the most beautiful body the cop had ever seen, toned, smooth and silky, taking in Her breast that were an impressive size, Gail decided right there in that moment that she was defiantly a boobs rather then ass kinda girl " fuck" she whispered biting her lip before attaching Holly's neck.. 

The Heat in the pit of Holly's stomach was raising fast and in seconds of Gail attaching herself to the brunette, she felt like her whole body was on fire, Gail had barely touched her and yet she could feel herself becoming increasing wet between her legs , 

Gail quickly removed her own jeans before Holly's, ..leaving only their underwear keeping them from being completely skin to skin..   
Gail's nerves were no where to be seen, she couldn't get enough of Holly and she was about to show her just how much she wanted her.. 

 

"Gail" Holly called out in pleasure as the blonde fondled her right Breast, teasing the nipple between her finger and thumb. 

Gail lips left Holly's neck and travelled between the valley of her Breasts, kissing all the way down to her belly button and back up, Holly's body reacted of its own accord and her hips lifted slightly hoping to find some friction .. " Gail" she called out again as she ran her fingers through the cops hair, tugging at it slightly.. 

Gail smirked as she wrapped her lips around Holly's left nipple, it would appear the doctors an impatient one.. unfortunately for said doctor, Gail had waited far to long to get her hands on her she wanted to make the moment last, 

Holly was pretty good at letting the blonde know she was enjoying herself and by the noises coming from underneath her she knew she was doing a good job, Gail gently bit down on Holly's nipple causing her to jolt 

"Fuck" she hissed " that's good" 

Gail sucked the nipple into her mouth letting it go with a pop, before giving the right one just as much attention. Holly's low growl was vastly becoming Gail's favourite sound, she couldn't get enough of it.. 

The heat in Holly's underwear was proving to much for the doctor so she wrapped her leg around Gail's hip pulling her in close enough to let the blonde know she needed more, Gail lifted her leg so that her thigh was in direct contact with Holly's centre " oh shit" she cursed when she felt how wet Holly was... 

Once the thigh began to rub against Holly's centre it caused the women to cry out " fuck," 

If Gail hadn't been so in the moment she would have reminded Holly about her foul language, but decided to reprimand her later ..  
Now that Holly had the friction she needed she now decided she needed Gail's lips on her own " kiss me " she whispered pulling Gail's head up so she could reach her Lips,   
The kiss was deep, lips and teeth clashing into each other, Gail slipped her tongue in teasingly, which made Holly moan " you're a tease" she laughed .. 

" you complaining?"Gail smirked lifting her leg a little high to add some pressure to Holly's centre .. 

"God no" Holly sighed leaning in to take Gail's lips again... " mmmm" 

Gail's hands wondered south, gently stroking the side of Holly's breast as her fingers trailed down Holly's side and across her stomach, her skin really was as smooth as silk and Gail just wanted to feel every part of the women withering under her... reaching the top of the sexy black thong her fingers stalled as she looked at Holly for permission, Holly was far to gone to answer and only managed a small nod,   
That was enough for Gail and in one quick move she removed the thong leaving Holly completely naked, Gail smiled at just how wet the brunette was, and it was all for her, mentally high fiving herself, she gently ran two fingers through glistening folds .. Holly's back arched high off the bed as the sensation of Gail's fingers on her took over it " fuck.. yes" 

Gail felt like a fucking rock star in that moment, Holly really was the sexiest women alive and Gail couldn't believe she was the reason why the women was cursing like a construction worker.. wanting to hear more Gail Pushed one finger into Holly's centre, slowly taking it back out, before repeating... 

" more" Holly cried out "more Gail" 

Gail added a second finger and added more pace, once Holly was riding her digits with ease she added a third, this caused the brunette to grab on to the head board, " shit that's good" 

Gail was in awe as she watched Holly grinding down on her fingers intensely, her underwear now sticking to her, she could easily orgasm just watching Holly's enjoyment ... " my god you're hot" she whispered placing a kiss to the brunettes neck.. Holly's leg again coming up around the cops hip, " you feel so good" 

" you feel good" Holly growled as Gail pulled back to pay more attention to where her fingers were pumping in and out of Holly with speed, the brunette opened her legs to allow more room for Gail as she felt the blonde's body moving lower.. a gently kiss to her thigh made her shudder " fuck" 

Gail couldn't resist a little more teasing and kept kissing the silky skin, so close to where it was obvious Holly wanted her most ... using the thumb of her other hand she gently drew circles on the doctors clitoris " oh shit Gail, yes, just like that" she cried out .. 

"You like that huh?" Gail smirked felling proud of herself " you want more baby?" 

Holly's head now deep in the pillow, her eyes closed and her hands gripping the head board for dear life nodded.. 

Gail leaned down sucking the now hard bud into her mouth, the taste of Holly engulfing her taste buds, the taste? Better then donuts and cheese puffs, " god you taste so good" she hummed as she used the flat of her tongue to swipe at Holly's folds, taking in more of her into her mouth .. 

"Oh fuck Gail" 

As Gail licked and sucked hard on Holly's centre the pleasure just wasn't enough for her, she wanted to hear Holly crying out her name, she wanted to watch as Holly came undone, she added two fingers and she continued to work the brunettes clit, sucking it and licking at it, feeling Holly's walls begin to tighten around her digits, she knew the doctor was close, her breathing was erratic, her back arched off the bed, her fingers digging into Gail's hair , Holly was coming and she was coming fast .. 

" oh god... oh fuck... yes.. mmmm.. shit, Gail! Gail ... oh my god Gail right there baby... fuck" Holly was loud, Holly was very loud and Gail loved it, she loved that she could draw such a reaction from this incredible women ... " Gail I'm coming" 

Gail wrapped her arm around the legs that were resting on her shoulders and held them in place, if Holly was about to release, Gail wasn't going to miss a moment of it, her fingers working over time as her tongue began to slow... " let go baby" she whispered against the throbbing clit in front of her... 

"Ooooooh" Holly cried out " my god"... she hissed " shit" ... oh fuck" .. 

Gail felt Holly's release spill down on to her chin, her tongue lapping up as such as she could, Holly shaking underneath her, now to sensitive to have Gail anywhere near her centre .. Gail gently removed her fingers sliding through Holly's folds one more time, causing the brunette to giggle and try to close her legs.. making her way back to the top of the bed, not before lacing Holly's thigh, stomach neck with kisses, " hi" she smirked.. 

Holly was way to spent to even reply, she just pulled Gail into her.. Gail smiled into now sweaty neck, " worth the wait?" She laughed .. 

" you have no idea" Holly laughed "remind me why we waited so long?" 

Gail lifted her head and smirked " oh because you were to chicken to fuck with your niece in the house" 

Rolling her eyes Holly placed her hand over the smug cops mouth " ok, ok" she smiled before removing her hand and replacing it with her lips ... she could taste herself in Gail's mouth and weirdly it turned her on, she had never been a fan of kissing after oral sex had taken place in the past, but with Gail it was different, everything was different .. 

" man I'm starving" Gail sulked as she laid on her back close to the still panting brunette... 

" food? That's what you're thinking about right now... food?" 

Gail Shrugged " it's hard work pleasuring you Stewart" 

"Well!" Holly smirked as she straddled Gail " how about I repay the favour and then we eat?"

Gail's eyes widened and her clit began to throb at the thought that Holly was about to fuck her, with a cheeky smile she sighed " I suppose" she joked causing Holly to push her thigh between the cocky blonde's legs " unless you're really hungry we could stop?" 

 

Gail gripped the bed sheets " don't you fucking dare" 

..... 

 

When Holly woke the next morning she felt like she had been hit by a bus, her legs hurt like she had ran a marathon, but as the reality of what happened the night before hit her, she was full of smiles, her and Gail had made love for hours, on and off, until they're body's gave in and they could both barely move.. as she stretched her arm out to find the blonde she was meet with an empty space... "Gail?" She called out only to be met with silence.. maybe she was downstairs? Or in the shower, Holly thought to herself,Closing her eyes to enjoy the moment of peace .. the silence was golden, Holly doesn't think her house as ever been silent since Cassie moved it .. 

"Four fucking hickeys Stewart" came blaring though the bedroom causing Holly to jump .. 

"You hear me?" Gail asked " four, what are you some kinda horny teenager?" 

Holly sat up right in her bed folding the duvet around her " I don't know about the teenager bit, but I was definitely horny" she winked flicking her brown locks all to one side of her head .. 

"Yeah well you should try to control yourself nerd, can you imagine what Cassie would have to say if she sees any of these?"

" mmmmm probably the same as she said to me the day you marked me up" 

" that was one, not four" Gail argued .. 

"Well " Holly smiled looking down at her body " you've left a huge one on my boob so I say we're even don't you?"

Gail climbed on to the bed leaning into Holly's chest kissing the top of her left breast where the mark sat " well you have nice tits what can I say" 

Holly shook her head pushing the blonde away " you're such an idiot" 

Gail leaned back in taking Holly's lips in hers " wanna go for round two?" 

"Round two?" Holly laughed " I think it would be maybe round seven, you know if we were counting?" 

" who's counting " Gail shrugged pulling the blanket down low enough so she could take Holly's nipple into her mouth causing her to growl " don't bite" she warned.. 

 

"Yo! I'm home" Cassie called out as she entered the house 

"Noooooooooo" Gail exaggerated punching the bed beside her " why?" 

Holly laughed jumping out of bed throwing on what ever she could find " up here Honey" she called out .. 

"I hate your kid" Gail sulked trying to stop Holly putting clothes on .. 

" Hey Gail? " Cassie called out " Steve said Zion ate yesterday " 

" that's great kid, he'll be back to work in no time" the blonde called back ... 

 

" will he be able to work again?" Holly asked 

Gail shrugged " I hope so... hey" she smirked as Holly walked towards the door .. " are you walking funny?"

Holly rolled her eye and threw a pen that was on the bedroom unit at the blonde " your such a jerk" 

Gail caught the pen easily before chasing the brunette down the stairs .. 

"We're out of milk " Cassie said as she poured the rest into a bowl of cereal .. 

"Did Traci not feed you?" Gail asked 

" yeah ages ago" Cassie answered taking the seat next to the blonde .. 

"It's ok I'll run to the store and get some" Holly said grabbing at her car keys " I'll be back " she winked ruffling Gail's hair .. 

 

... 

Gail pulled a spoon out of the draw and dug it into cassie's bowl.. 

"Hey?" Cassie sulked " get your own"

"I would but you had all the milk" Gail said through a mouthful of cereal " stop being a baby about it" 

"I'm not" Cassie pouted " isn't it enough you had sex with my aunt and now you want my food?" 

Gail almost choked on her food causing Cassie to laugh loudly 

"You're such a dick" Gail snapped trying to catch her breath .. 

Cassie shrugged pulling her bowl closer to her body so Gail couldn't get at it .. 

"babysitting was good by the way, Leo was no trouble at all, oh and I might have accidentally on purpose told Steve that you paid me to leave the house so you could bone by aunt" 

Gail's eyes widened " you better not have"

Cassie shrugged " dragged it out of me" 

"I swear to god kid, if he gives me shit about this I will make your life hell" Gail warned .. 

"Yeah, yeah" Cassie mocked " I'm so scared.. 

Gail reached over for the teen but she moved to quickly laughing and mocking Gail .. Gail gave chase and almost caught the laughing girl until she ran into her aunt as she entered the house .. 

"What's going on"? 

"Nothing" both Cassie and Gail said.. 

"Nothing?" Holly asked not believing a word of it .. 

" Gail's just being and asshole, right Gail!?" Cassie smiled 

" can't she go in to a home or something? Gail sighed being deadly serious " just till her dad comes for her" 

Cassie laughed " I was here first Peck, last in last out and all that" 

"I hate you" 

"Ok you two stop !" Holly warned " Cassandra stop with the swearing please? And Gail, you're the adult here" 

Gail screwed her face up looking at her girlfriend " she started it" 

Holly shook her head leaving the feuding pair to get on with it.. she needed coffee and lots of it.... 

..... 

Holly looked up from her Breakfast to see Gail staring at her smugly 

"What!" She smiled 

Gail twirled her spoon in her mouth before removing it " you know! You have a bit of a nerve calling the delinquent out on her language" 

Holly leaned back in her chair folding her arms over her chest " and why's that?" 

Gail leaned forward with a grin " well you have a pretty bad potty mouth yourself doctor" 

Holly's cheeks burned crimson red and she almost chocked on air .. 

"Oh yeah nerd" Gail continued to tease " fuck yeah in fact.. I wonder what Cassie would say if she knew her aunt could give a drunken sailor a run for his money"? 

Holly pulled herself together before she played Gail at her own game .. " well Peck, if you want a regular repeat of last night, I would think every wisely about what you do and don't talk to my niece about"

Gail narrows her eyes for a second before she laughed " ok fine, we'll keep it our little secret, but I have to tell ya nerd... you're gonna have to lower your tone, I think even the neighbours know my name now" 

Holly throw her napkin at the blonde " don't you have criminals to chase? Speeding tickets to hand out ?" 

"I do yeah" Gail smiled getting up to put her jacket on " lucky for you and the neighbours that is... " 

" could you be any more smug!" 

"Oh believe me, if I wasn't such a private person I'd be bragging about last night in the locker room at work " Gail joked making Holly laugh... 

"I gotta go" Gail smiled kissing the brunette " call you later?" 

"You better"


	17. Chapter 17

The Peck dinner came around sooner then Gail hoped.. she had been dreading it all week... she prayed her mother would go easy on her in front of the Stewart women .. 

 

" Hey" Holly smiled as she hugged Gail from behind kissing her neck softly " what's up? You've been really quiet this morning?" 

Gail finished wrapping the band around her pony tail " I'm ok" 

"Gail?"

Gail turned around in the brunettes arms " it's just tonight... dinner with Elaine " 

Holly smiled " it's gonna be fine Honey" she said to reassure her girlfriend .

" you don't know my mom Hol" the blonde sighed playing with the tip of Holly's hair " her whole life goal is to put me down and make me feel like shit, she's going to embarrass me in front of you and the delinquent " 

"Hey" Holly said lifting fails chin with her fingers " nothing Elaine or any one else says will change how I feel about you.. that goes for Cassie too... we're kinda crazy about you" she smiled placing a gentle kiss to Gail's lips .. 

" lets see how true that is after... I have to go to work" 

Holly nodded allowing Gail to move out of her embrace " you know you shouldn't worry about how your mom's gonna behave tonight.. I'm more concerned about a certain fifteen year old" 

Gail laughed " well I'm kinda hoping she acts up, it's about time someone put Elaine Peck in her place.... 

..... 

 

" So you want me to behave" Cassie said as her and Holly drove to school " got it" 

" I'm just saying that Gail is already stressed enough about the whole dinner as it is" Holly explained " I don't want you making it worse" 

"Well from what Gail says, her mom's an asshole, i can't promise to keep my mouth shut if she acts up" Cassie said very seriously .. 

Holly laughed she knew her words would have no effect of the teen... all she could do was hope the evening went as smoothly as possible .. 

.. 

"So are we excited about tonight?" Steve teased as he entered the bullpen.. 

"Not today Steven" Gail snapped " not today" 

"Oh cmon Gail, it will be ok" 

"Says the favourite child" Gail groaned " it's ok for you, she likes you, and you have Traci which means you're likely to give her grandchildren one day.. i on the other hand am the accidental child who turned out to be a lesbian, so no babies .. oh and I kept my relationship a secret from her... you just know she's chomping at the bit to make me look like a complete idiot tonight" 

" Hey it's gonna be ok.. Holly and Cassie have your back and so do I .. plus Leo and Traci will be there" steve offered 

" that doesn't comfort me dear brother.. that just means there's more of an audience for her" 

Steve squeezed his sisters shoulder " just don't rise to it and it will be fine.. I'll do my best to keep the conversation off of you ok?" 

Gail laughed " yeah like that's gonna happen" 

.... 

 

Cassie sat on the couch playing with her phone whilst Gail's paced the floor biting her nails ., " oh my god will you stop" 

"What?"

"The pacing" Cassie moaned " i'm worn out just watching you .. stop worrying about this stupid dinner, who cares if your mum thinks your a prick.. she's probably one too" 

Gail laughed " I'm really starting to like you kid... " 

"Ready" Holly smiled coming down the stairs 

"Wow.. you look hot" Gail swooned 

"Thanks Honey" 

Holly wore Tight leather pants and a white blouse with black collar and cuffs " it's not to much?" 

"God no.." Gail smiled placing her hands on the brunettes face as she kissed her.

"Ugh unimpressed teenager in the room, lets leave this mushy shit to the bedroom shell we?" Cassie cringed 

" I hope tonight you remember your manners and I'm begging you do not use bad language" Holly warned 

"She can if she wants" Gail chimed in ..

"No she can't." Holly argued " tonight we all behave, including you" she added looking at Gail.. 

Gail rolled her eyes " lets just get this over with ... 

.... 

It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at the Peck Mansion ..

"Shit I didn't know you were loads Peck" Cassie whistles " this house is the shit"

"I'm not loaded, they are "Gail sighed " we could just do a one eighty and head out for pizza?"

"No" Holly answered firmly " stop being a baby about it and let's get it over and done with, you never know it might be fun" 

Gail frowned " a day at the morgue would be more fun.." 

"Gross" Cassie added getting out the car " oh look there's Leo" she smiled waving at the window .

" well at least we're not here first" Gail sulked as Holly took her hand " cmon" 

... 

" Doctor Stewart it's lovely to finally meet you" Elaine smiled shaking the brunettes hand " I must say it took Gail long enough" 

"Here we go" Gail muttered under her breath ..   
" and you're Cassie I Presume?"

"You presume right" Cassie said sarcastically "hey Leo" 

Leo grinned at his new friend " wanna watch me play my video game?"

Cassie shrugged anything was better then sitting with the oldies she thought.. 

Holly took a seat next to Traci who gave her a hug " the first times always the worst " she whispered with a giggle.. 

Holly instantly liked Bill Peck, Gail's father, he seemed warm and welcoming. He hugged Gail and told her how lovely she looked. He asked about work and even took time to talk to Cassie about the k9's.. once everyone was seated at the dinner table it was time for Elaine to grill her new guest ..

 

"So Holly, I hear you're making a name for yourself in forensics .. your peers speak very Highly of you " 

" I do my best" Holly smiled sipping her wine " I mean I enjoy what I do, I like the people I work with" 

Elaine nodded " you sell yourself short my dear, your very accomplish for someone of your age, most people in your position are in their forties and fifties " 

"I got lucky I guess" 

"No dear you just aim high. You know what you want and you go for it" 

" here we go" Gail sighed 

"I wish some of that would rub off on Gail, Traci here was at the Academy with Gail and look at her .. a bright and eager detective with a child never the less" 

" maybe I don't want to be a detective yet" Gail snapped " so let's drop it" 

" well your dad and I, as well as Steven are very highly respected and have worked our way out of uniform" 

"So" Cassie shrugged causing everyone to look at her " maybe Gail likes her uniform, maybe she likes to be a beat cop "

Gail internally high fived the teen for sticking up for her ..

" that maybe my dear Cassie but Gail's been a beat cop for far to long, we Pecks have a name to uphold" Elaine explained 

" let's just enjoy dinner she'll we" ? Bill pipped up.. 

"What a great idea" Steve agreed " so Leo here got pupil of the week.. didn't you kid?" 

"So just because she has the name Peck it means she has to do what you say?" Cassie asked not one to back down .. Steve's efforts falling on deft ears .. 

"Cassie?" Holly warned 

"No it's fine" Elaine nodded turning to the teenager .. 

" the police force is no joke Miss Stewart, we have a duty of care and responsibly to the public, Bill and I are at the top of our game, Steven is heading that way it's only natural that Gail should follow suit" 

" what a croc of shit" Cassie spat causing Holly to freeze in her seat " Gail is the best cop I know.. she cares and she loves her job. So what if she doesn't want to be a white shirt, so what if all she'll ever be is a beat cop, you should be proud no matter what" 

"Here here" bill agreed.. 

Elaine wasn't impressed at all by the teen " I see my daughter is rubbing off on your niece nicely Doctor Stewart, I would seriously reconsider who you allow around your brothers child" 

Gail closed her eyes.. she could kick herself for even agreeing on this dinner, why she let her mother talk her into it she'll never know " and that's our cue to leave" 

Holly placed her hand on Gail's arm to stop her from standing .. all evening she had to endure this women putting down the women she loved .. " I think Gail's influence on my brothers child as you put it is just fine... in fact Gail has shown Cassie that it doesn't matter who or what you are, you should always be proud of yourself.. I for one think Gail's Job is the toughest there is.. I also think she's one of the bravest, kindest, most caring women I've ever met and I'm glad she's came into my life" 

Steve,Traci and Bill all smiled at Holly's speech.. 

"I also think that my niece is right to speak out.. I'd like to think she was raised well enough to stand up for people when they are being attack .. and that is exactly what you've done all night .. I would say it's been a pleasure meeting you but I'm not one to lie... "turning to Gail.. Holly smiled " cmon Honey lets go home" 

Bill it was lovely to meet you " Holly added shaking the man's hand " Steve, Traci? See you at work.. bye Leo" 

 

Bill, Steve and Traci waved them good bye as they left with Cassie following behind .. "And here you was Telling Cass to behave?" Gail laughed as they entered the car ... 

"Well she pissed me off" Holly laughed pulling out of the drive .. 

"That was awesome" Cassie cheered from the back seat " you were right Peck, your mom is an asshole" 

Gail grinned, she felt a warm sense rushing through her body.. she finally felt like she had people in her corner, people who cared about her feelings.. " thank you both for tonight," 

"Yeah yeah whatever " Cassie shrugged secretly feeling proud of herself " who's buying me pizza? I didn't even have time to eat" 

" pizza is it.. my treat" Gail smiled looking down at her entwined hand.. Holly squeezed her a little tight to let her know she's there for her ... " at least the wine was good.." 

 

.... 

Cassie and Holly done there best to cheer Gail up, Cassie ordered her weight in pizza much to the blondes amusement, she really could her a run for her money.... " so I take it that's the first and last Peck dinner we'll ever be invited to?" Cassie laughed through a mouthful of pizza .

" you're kidding right?" Gail said " she loves an argument you'll be invited every month" 

" well we'll have to always be busy then won't we?" Holly winked towards the blonde " I'm sorry you had to go through that" 

"I'm use to it" Gail shrugged as she threw cash on the table " you ready?"

Cassie nodded as Holly stood up " you know I didn't mean any of that stuff I said right?" The teen smiled " I don't actually like you" 

"Good" Gail laughed pushing the teen out the door of the Pizzeria " I hate you" 

"And all is well in my world" Holly joked as they climbed into the car ... once back at Holly's they climbed into bed .. " you ok?" 

Gail curled into Holly's side " yeah.. like I said I'm use to it" 

" you shouldn't have to be Honey, your mom really is a bitch" 

"I know" Gail agreed kissing the brunettes neck " you know what would really cheer me up"?

Holly laughed lifting her head so Gail could gain better access.. " I can guess" 

Gail ran her hand underneath Holly's tshirt, stroking at her stomach " you feel so good" 

"So do you" Holly sighed shifting closer to the blonde " to good in fact" 

Gail lifted her head to look at the brunette " it could get better if you let me" she grinned flexing her eyebrows " or are we still at the "my niece might hear stage!"

Holly took Gail's bottom lip into her mouth biting it slightly " I think we're passed that, we just have to be quiet" 

"Speak for yourself Doc" Gail laughed rolling on top of the brunette " it's not me who uses bad language when I'm orgasming " 

"Do you want sex or not?" Holly warned not appreciating Gail's teasing" 

"Oh I want" Gail laughed kissing Holly's plumped lips " I really want" ... 

 

... 

Gail woke with an ache in her bones, her and Holly made love late into the night, which put a smile on the cops face... she showered and headed downstairs, Holly had to work early so it was down to Gail to take the delinquent to her Saturday job .. 

"Good morning" Gail smiled entering the kitchen causing Cassie to frown, Gail wasn't a morning person at all 

"Why are you so happy?" Cassie asked .. " oh wait don't answer that" she added realising that it was pretty obvious as to why .. " save me innocence" 

"Firstly? There is nothing innocent about you.. secondly?.. I am allowed to be in a good mood" 

"Not at eight in the morning you're not" the teen argued " anyways... are you just dropping me off or you coming to see the dogs?" 

Gail shrugged sipping her coffee " I don't have much planned for today so I guess I could hang around, I need to see Traci and find out exactly how much damage we caused last night, no doubt my mom had a lot to say when we left" 

"Who cares" Cassie shrugged " I'll go get my bag" 

Gail smiled .. Cassie was right, who did care?.. she didn't, she was happy that the dinner was cut short and even happier with how Holly cheered her up... today was going to be a good day, Gail felt it.. 

..... 

 

" no I'm not avoiding it" Holly argued as she sat in a coffee shop with her friends Lisa and Rachel " it's just finding the right time" 

" it's drinks Hol" Lisa sulked rolling her eyes " we're not asking you to come on vacation, all we want is to meet this Gail person" 

" I know and I told you we will... soon" 

"Nope not good enough, one day next week, " Lisa ordered " just a couple of drinks, not even dinner, one, two hours tops, I want to see exactly who you've been shacking up with." 

"Lisa" Rachael groaned " cmon Holly we'll meet her and we will" 

"Yeah next week... I'm not taking no for an answer, she either meets us, or we turn up at your place... your choice" 

Holly knew Lisa would in fact just turn up, she wasn't willing to call her bluff " ok... ok fine, I'll find out from Gail which day works for her and let you know ok?"

" good... so how's the sex"?

.... 

Honey do you want tomatoes in your salad" Holly called out to her niece.. 

"Yeah while Gail's not here sure" Cassie smiled picking a tomato off the kitchen counter " where is she anyways!"

" she's catching up with Oliver" 

"They work together everyday? Why do they need to catch up?" Cassie frowned ..

" I mean for drinks" Holly stated choosing not to have tomatoes in her salad knowing Gail wouldn't kiss her if she did .. " they're really close and it's nice for them to hang out .. outside of work sometimes" 

Cassie nodded taking her plate from her Aunt," so Zion is finally out of the woods" she explained as her and Holly ate " he's got a long way to go but he's not gonna die " 

" that's great news baby, I'm really happy for you" Holly smiled picking her phone up as a message came through ..

"Gail?"

Holly shook her head " Lisa" 

"Ugh" Cassie groaned "what does she want" 

" she's demanding Gail and I grab drinks with her and Rach next week" 

"Don't do it" Cassie advised " Gail will hate her" 

" don't say that Honey" Holly moaned " I know she's Hard work but her hearts in us right place. 

" if you say so... I think it will end in tears or someone needing hospital treatment" Cassie teased semi serious.. 

" who needs hospital treatment?" Gail's voice came from behind the teen..

" hey" Holly smiled " you hungry"?

Gail shook her head as she sat next to Cassie " I'm good.. so who are we talking about" 

"Holly's friends want to meet you" 

" naturally" Gail joked 

" next week" Cassie smirked " and her friend Lisa makes your mom look like a puppy" 

Gail looked to Holly with raised eyebrows ..

"Don't listen to her.. they're just.m both free most evenings next week and want us to meet for drinks" 

"Ok" Gail shrugged 

"Really?" Holly asked surprised, she expected the cop to put up a bit of a fight ..

"Sure, it's only drinks right?... I'm gonna take a shower " 

 

Holly smiled looking at her niece " see it will be fine .. 

"Your funeral" ...


	18. Chapter 18

Peck it's fight night, you coming?" Dov asked as they approached their squad car.. the two roommates were paired up today.. 

"No" 

"No?" Dov asked " just no?"

"I don't need to give you a reason... but if you really must know.. I'm having drinks with Holly and her friends, it will be the first time I've meet them " 

Dov laughed " man you're either brave or stupid"

"Why do I keep hearing that today? First Chris then Andi now you, I'm not that bad" the blonde sulked looking out the window from the passenger side 

" Gail you make the worst first impression ever, when we first met I was terrified of you" Dov laughed shaking his head.. 

Gail wasn't amused at her roommates teasing " you should still be terrified, I'm not like how I use to be.. it's only drinks and it's gonna be fine"

"Just don't hurt no one" 

.... 

 

"So what kind of medicine do you practice" 

"Well " Holly smiled " Lisa here is in plastics and Rachel is at the CF. clinic at saint pats"

"Wow CF"

". Cystic fibrosis" Holly explained..

"Yeah I know.. I know.. "Gail laughed " I was just gonna say that's heavy" 

"Well saving lives generally is " Lisa pipped up " not that Holly would know, she chooses to spend her time poking at dead people" 

Holly rolled her eyes, she had heard this little speech over a hundred times " as oppose to saving the world one boob job at a time?" 

"What can I say" Lisa grinned " I like a perfect pair of breast " 

Gail glanced over.. the women's breast were nothing to get excited about, Holly's were much better.. 

"Ignore these two Gail" Rachel laughed " so what is it you do?"

"I'm a cop" Gail shrugged " it's pretty straight forward " 

" hardly straight forward Honey" Holly smiled placing her arm around the blondes waist " you have the scariest job in the world" 

" I agree" Rachel nodded " I don't know how you guys do it, I mean putting your lives on the line daily.. " kudos to you sweety" 

"Thanks" Gail blushed.. she liked Rachael, the verdict was stil out in Lisa . 

"Refill?" Holly offered 

" yeah I need to pee first" Gail answered 

"I'll come with you if that's ok?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"Looks like in helping with the drinks then " Lisa sulked ..

.... 

" ignore Lisa" Rachel said as her and Gail washed their hands " she can be a little bitchy sometimes, don't take it to heart " 

Gail smiled " I think I can handle it.. takes more then a few snide comments to get to me" 

" good" Rachel winked " and for what it's worth, I think you're a great Addison to Holly's life" 

"Thanks" 

As the pair made their was back from the bathroom Gail thought she help with the drinks .. 

" well you're right is she gorgeous, but it's not gonna last" 

Gail raised on of her eyebrows... like seriously who is women... 

"Wow I think that's a new record for rash judgement" Holly said unamused 

" Holly you're a Doctor, and Gail? Yeah I mean she's lovely and she's probably a whole lot of fun.. but sweety, she's a beat cop" 

"So" Holly snapped "what does her job have to do with anything?"

"So?" Lisa asked surprised that Holly isn't seeing what she is " Honey your out of her league" 

Holly rolled her eyes " oh god" 

" I get it ok, you want something that's uncomplicated ... simple "

Holly wasn't going to entertain Lisa by justifying what her and Gail had.. especially when she was being ridiculous.. 

"Don't worry about it ok, we're having fun" 

Lisa nodded " well fine, have your fun, but get out before she gets hurt " 

Holly took the drinks off the bar " no ones gonna get hurt" 

"Well we'll see" Lisa laughed turning to follow Holly who had stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with Gail... panic rose with in her.. what did Gail hear? How much of that conversation did she hear?

 

"Hey"

Holly could see by the look on the blonde face that she heard more then enough .. 

" excuse me" was all Gail said as she headed towards the exit not before grabbing her jacket and telling Rachael it was nice to meet her .. 

"No Gail.. honey wait" 

Gail turned " its that really what you think about me? That I'm .. I'm uneducated, that im a blue collar and that your way out of my league?" 

" No.. Gail I never said that" Holly protested " can we just go? Talk about this somewhere else?"

"Well you wanna know what I think" Gail butted in not even wanting to contemplate what Holly had offered .." I think that bodged boob job that you call a friend is a stuck up idiot, who Cassie was right About and if I'm honest I would rather tase myself in the eye then Spend another minute with either of you" 

Holly was taken back by Gail's words " what are you saying?"

"I don't know" Gail shrugged pulling a face" you a Doctor why don't you figure it out?"

"Gail please?"

Gail shook her head " hey don't look so upset, we're just having fun right?" 

And with that Gail left leaving Holly absolutely furious with herself and her friend ..   
" What the hell just happened" Rachel asked. 

" she Happened" Holly spat pointing and an innocent looking Lisa.

What did I do?" 

"What did you do?" Holly snapped " the same as you always do, you have an opinion of everyone and anything and you voice it for all to hear... you've just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me" 

" oh I did?" Lisa argued " I don't remember you saying any different, I wasn't the one who referred to her as fun" 

" I said what I did because I didn't want to get into it with you, because it's none of your business.. I knew Gail meeting you was a mistake" Holly said sadly " she hates me,it's over "

Rachel shook her head at Lisa who still was sat like she had done nothing wrong " Hol you don't know it's over honey, Gail might just need some cooling off time" 

"You don't know her, she's stubborn and the fact she told me she would rather tase herself the be near me says it all " 

Lisa rolled her eyes " don't be so dramatic Hols, maybe it just wasn't meant to be.. also want kinda girlfriend is she if she runs at the first sign of trouble" ?

"If she breaks up with me over this? I'll never speak to you again" Holly warned " she's everything I've ever wanted .. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.. beat cop or not.. and if you've ruined that, you can kiss goodbye to our friendship" 

Lisa's jaw hit the floor as she watched Holly leave the bar "wow" 

Rachael shook her head getting up to leave .. " Gail's right, you are an idiot " 

"What is this? Pick on Lisa day?" 

Rachel shook her head leaving without another word.. she would check on Holly tomorrow and hoped her and Gail could work through their misunderstanding .. Lisa really was an idiot ... 

..... 

 

12 missed calls....   
9 voice mails...   
2 text messages .. 

" Hey thought you wasn't coming?" Andi asked " where Holly?"

"Don't ask" 

Andi knew not to ask questions about Gail's personal life so opted to help instead .. 

"Beer or tequila?"

"Both" Gail answered .. her phone vibrating in her pocket.. she knew it wouldn't be wise to answer right now.. fearing she would say something she regretted .. 

 

.... 

Holly entered her house not expecting Cassie to be up... hey? What are you going up?" 

"Where's Gail?" Cassie asked cautiously

All Holly could do was shake her head .. 

"Oh man " Cassie said also shaking her head " didn't I tell you so?"

... 

Monday mornings were usually noisy in the Stewart house hold, Cassie usually woke to Gail and Holly fooling around in the kitchen making breakfast, usually she would hear Holly telling Gail off for eating before she dished up ... today was different.. today the house was silent .. as the teen made her way down the stairs she was met with a sad looking Holly sat at the table with her phone in her hand .. " still nothin from Gail?"

Holly just shook her head " you ok with cereal?" 

Cassie nodded getting the milk from the refrigerator " maybe she just needs to cool off"?

" it's been over twenty four hours Cass" Holly sighed " I've left like a hundred messages" 

" yeah but you know how she is... she's bratty, sulky even, she'll come round" 

Holly kissed her niece on the head " I hope so Honey.. twenty minutes and we're leaving ok?" 

Cassie nodded watching her aunt take to the stairs before pulling her phone out .. 

 

To Gail .... Hey stop being a brat and call Holly . 

... 

"What's with you?" Oliver asked as he and Gail drove through the city " is everything ok with you and Holly?"

Gail signed as she placed her phone back in her jacket .. " nothings wrong" 

She knew not answering Holly was childish and she knew form reading Cassie's message it was obviously affecting the brunette , but she was Gail Peck after all and it wasn't easy for her to let things go... 

" Gail? Cmon talk to me" Oliver offered 

Gail puffed out her cheeks " do you think I'm punching above my weight with Holly!? Like is she to good for me?"

"What?" Oliver frowned " no.. not at all, I think you two are a good balance, why would you ask me that?" 

" I met her friends for the first time at the weekend and let's just say it didn't go well.. one of her friends, Rachael... she was nice .. but the other one, Lisa? She was a total bitch.. I over heard her telling Holly I wasn't good enough for her and she should get out while she could" 

Oliver pulled the squad over so he could give the blonde his full attention " you listen to me Peck.. I've known you for way to many years now and hear me when I tell you this... you are an awesome person, yeah your bratty and sulking and a little dark most of the time, but that's all show and you and I know it" he smiled " no one is to good for you ok? Your one of my favourite people in the whole world and you deserve nothing but the best .. so don't let this Lisa tell you any different ok?" 

Gail smiled, she really loved Oliver.. " thanks Ollie .. it's just when my mom says shit like that I can take it.. but a complete stranger?" 

" exactly.. a stranger, someone of no importance to you" 

" but she's important to Holly" Gail stated " and when I heard her talking about me and Holly not even defending me I freaked out .. I went on fight mode and said things I shouldn't " 

" well I'm sure there's a reason why Holly didn't get into it with her? Did she say why?" Oliver asked .. 

Gail shrugged " I didn't give her a chance, I told her what an idiot her friend was and that i would rather be tased then spend anymore time with them" 

" Gail" Oliver sighed 

" I know" Gail sulked " I just wanted to get out of there.. I felt like I couldn't breath, like I kept thinking is that really what Holly thinks of me? Am I punching above my weight? Does she realise she's took good for me?.. I couldn't keep myself together so I stormed out and I've been ignoring her ever since" 

"No... no " Oliver shook his head " you can't do that kiddo, you can't just pretend it's not happening and Holly is to nice a person for you to treat like that.. you have to address this... don't ignore her, don't walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you" 

The blonde rubbed her face with both hands " I don't know if can" 

"Yes you can... you can at least tell her you need some time to cool off.. that you're not running away you just want some space.. that way she knows and she will give you what you need... don't leave her hanging" 

Gail nodded, she knew Oliver was right, and she was feeling guilty for every missed call she received from the brunette .. " I'll text her" 

"No you won't, you'll go see her, we'll stop by the morgue " 

.... 

Gail closed her eyes taking deep breaths as she walked the hall of the morgue. The hall that suddenly seemed miles long .. 

Just before she reached the lab she heard Holly's voice, she sounded sad which hit Gail hard ... slowly she knocked the door frame out of habit . " Hi" 

Holly jumped out of her seat, the blonde was the last person she expected to see .. "hi"

Rodney... Holly's intern was sat at the table with the brunette, sensing he was in the way of something he excused himself pretty quickly .. " I'll be right back" he smiled .. 

" I don't have long, Ollie's outside but uh.." the blonde cleared her throat " I just wanted to stop by to let you know that I'm mad at you.. and I have been ignoring you and that's not fair.."

"Gail?" 

" please let me finish" Gail pleaded " I can't talk to you about this right now, I'm to angry and when I'm pissed off I say and do stupid things and I don't want to do that with it.. I want to approach this more maturely then I would of before we met.. so I need you to know that I need some space to work this out " 

Tears threaten to fall from Holly's eyes as she listened to the women she loved.. she wanted to grab hold of her and never let her go.. to say sorry and promise to never let anyone come between them again.. but she didn't.. she sat and listened .. 

" so I'm asking you to just give me a couple of days .. a few days and we can meet up and talk this through" 

Holly swallowed the lump in her throat " I can do that... what ever you need, but I want you to know now that I'm sorry.. I never meant to hurt you and I don't agree with anything Lisa said .. I lov..."

" please don't say it" Gail interrupted " just please don't .. I can't hear that right now.. and I know my silence is hurting you that's why I'm here.. I want you to know that i don't want this to end... I want you .. us... but right now I can't see past how I'm feeling" 

Holly felt a sigh of relief that Gail wasn't there to break up with her at least .. " I'll be waiting" 

Gail nodded " I'll still check in with you and the delinquent ok?"

Holly nodded tying her hardest not to fall apart in front of the blonde ... " ok, stay safe" 

"I will" Gail smiled " bye nerd" 

Once Gail left Holly let her tears fall.. at least it wasn't over, all she had to do was busy herself for the next few days and hopefully they will clear up the misunderstanding and go back to how things were.... 

she hoped ..


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two days since Holly saw the blonde cop, many times she wanted to text her but know Gail well enough to know when she needed space it was best to give her just that . When her phone rang she jumped up to retrieve it hoping upon hope it was Gail.. her heart breaking when her name didn't show on the caller I.d 

"Hey rob" 

Holly's brother had called to tell her he was coming to visit and wanted to talk to her, holly thinking it was about his move here agreed to be home early for when he arrived 

"Want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"No it's fine, I want to talk to you before Cass gets home from school, I need to run something by you" Rob said 

Didn't sound to positive but Holly agreed 

.. 

Has Gail called?" Cassie asked as she made her way to the car where Holly was waiting 

"No" 

Cassie rolled her eyes " when is she gonna call ?" 

Holly started the car " I don't know Honey but I have allow her the space she's asked for .. anyways I spoke to your dad this morning, he'll be here when you get home from school" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know" Holly laughed " maybe he wants to see his kid, or he could have some news on the move" 

"Is Adam coming?" 

"He didn't say" Holly answered but I'm guessing so" 

Cassie shrugged looking out of the window, she was more concerned about Gail's lack of communication then she was her father coming.. 

... 

 

" Peck?" Oliver called out across the bullpen " wanna come to the morgue with me?" 

"No" Gail said firmly "like hell no" 

"Still ignoring the good Doc?"

"Not ignoring" Gail sighed " just taking a time out"

"Well don't leave it to long" Oliver warned leaving Gail to whatever it was she was doing .. 

"You know the longer you leave it, the harder it gets" Chloe stated " just saying" 

Gail gave her the death stare she's perfected so well " no one asked you Chloe" 

... 

"Knock knock" 

Holly looked up to see her big brother giving her the biggest smile she's ever seen on his face .. 

"Rob" she grinned running into his arms 

" hey baby sis" 

"Wheres Adam? And i didn't think you would be here this early" Holly said

Rob let go of his sister taking a step back "Adams back home I didn't want him missing school, and I got in last night

"What? Why did you only call me this morning?" 

Rob shrugged " it was a late flight, can we go somewhere? Like you're place to talk?"

Something wasn't right and Holly knew it.. rob seemed to be acting a little strange " ok we can go home" 

... 

 

Once back at Hollys she made them a quick lunch " so?" 

Rob shifted in his seat uncomfortably " I've met someone Hol" 

Holly was a little surprised at her brothers news, " oh" 

"Yeah" rob smiled " she's amazing, and Adam has really taken to her" 

"She's met adam already?" Holly frowned " how long have you been dating?"

Rob ran his hands through his hair " well here the thing .. it's been a while" 

"A while?"

"A few months" 

"What?" Holly fumed shooting out of her seat " you've been dating a woman for a few months and it's the first in hearing about it? " 

" well I wanted to make sure it was for keeps" rob tried to justify 

" she's met your son rob.. and you didn't think it would be a good idea to inform your daughter? Or have you forgotten you actually have one?" Holly was pissed 

 

" that's not fair, firstly Cassie isn't so forth coming in keeping to our Skype dates" 

"No way" Holly said raising her voice " you're the one who started to cancel not her, she just got tired of trying so don't you dare try blaming her" 

" that's why I'm here" rob sulked " to tell her about Sarah, and to take her home" 

 

Holly almost chocked " what? She is home, you're moving here remember?" 

Rob shook his head " I don't think I am now" 

"What?" This time Holly screamed " are you fucking kidding me? So you meet some women and all you're plans just get thrown out the window? You had Cassie come here even though she didn't really want to.. so she could settle before you and Adam came and now that she has and she's made friend and gotten a job you decide that actually moving doesn't work for you now?" 

 

"what can I do Hols" rob shouted back?" The house wasn't selling, I couldn't afford to drop the price, I met Sarah and things happened, life doesn't always work out the way we plan, why can't you be happy for me?" 

"This isn't about you, this is About Cassie" 

... 

 

"What the hell are you both screaming about?" Cassie asked as she walked into the house " I can hear in down the street, I think the neighbours have called the cops" 

Holly didn't take her eyes off her brother, this was his shit so he can be the one to tell his daughter . 

"Hey class" he smiled hugging his daughter and kissing her on the temple " it's good to see you" 

"Why are you arguing?" 

"You're dad has some news" Holly said folding her arms looking at her brother to explain .. 

" sit down Honey" he smiled pulling out a chair for Cassie to sit on 

"So I wanted to come and see you" 

"Where's Adam?" Cassie asked realising her brother wasn't there 

"Home" rob stated 

"With who?" Cassie frowned 

"Well that's why I'm here, I wanted to tell you some good news" 

Cassie looked suspiciously at her aunt then back to her dad " did you sell the house?" 

Rob shook his head " no baby, uh things have changed, I met someone" he smiled hoping Cassie would be pleased 

"So?" 

" well Adam is at home with her... she's called Sarah we've been dating for a few months" 

"And I'm hearing about this now?" Cassie fumed looking to Holly " did you know?"

Holly shook her head 

"So what, some women you've just met is will to leave her life and move away with you? I mean a few months isn't really a long enough to move in with someone let alone across the country" Cassie said sarcastically 

Rob braced himself before he spoke " the thing is baby, I'm not sure moving here is right for us now" 

"What?" Cassie screamed " are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Watch your mouth" rob warned 

"Watch my mouth? You decide your now coming here because you've shacked up with some women and you expect me to watch my mouth?" 

" let me explain" 

"Explain what?" Cassie spat, " you make me come here for school, I make friends, I settle in and now you're saying you're now coming? What about Adam?"

"Adam loves Sarah" 

Cassie laughed " oh well that's lovely, I'm glad you've been able to play happy family's, congratulations for replacing our mother" 

" Cassie I know you're angry and you have every right to be... but do not disrespect me" 

Cassie slumped back into her chair folding her arms " I'm not coming back with you" 

"You don't have a choice" rob said firmly " I know you're pissed and I know this is a lot to take in right now but you are coming home with me" 

"'No I'm not" Cassie screamed running up the stairs slamming her bedroom door 

" nice " Holly said shaking her head " really nice job you did there" 

" what do you want me to do Hols, she's fifteen, she doesn't get to dictate what she can and can't do" rob stated " I'll give her tonight to cool off but we're leaving tomorrow night, I've already enrolled her back into her old school" 

" you've handled this all wrong, you should of told her months ago you've met someone rob" The brunette fumed " and please do not insult me by saying it just happened, you've planned this, you've had to have" 

" don't I have the right to be happy?" Rob moaned feeling sorry for himself .

"Doesn't she have the right to be informed, you bring someone in to yours and Adams life and forget she's actually part of your family ... you didn't consider her at all" 

Rob rubbed his hands over his face " she was never gonna take it well Holly, you know that as well as I do... I had to be sure about Sarah first" 

"No what you should have done was talk to you're daughter, this is all about what's best for you " 

Rob picked up his bag " you know I really thought I would have had your support and blessing, I thought you would be happy to get your life back" 

"Well you thought wrong" 

.... 

 

Cassie led in her bed listening to her dad and Aunt arguing, she closed her eyes willing her tears not to fall, why was her father doing this to her? Why did he make her come here on the first place, ever since her mother left she had felt numb, unwanted, unloved, that was until Holly welcomed her into her life and then Gail came along and she finally felt part of something, it was bad enough Gail had gone awol now she was about to be dragged home kicking and screaming.. except it wasn't home, here in her room, in Holly's house was where her home was... she wanted to call Gail to get her to come over, she would sort this mess out, and hopefully kick her dads ass... That's what she wanted. 

 

"Honey can I come in"? Holly knocked 

"No" Cassie answered "she knew it wasn't Holly's fault but she just wasn't up to talking right now.. 

Holly placed her forehead on the door taking a breath " I know you're mad, but I'm here ok, when you want to talk?"

Cassie placed her hands over her ears to blocked out any noise, she wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, she wanted it to all go away .

Mean while Holly was downstairs herself wishing she called call Gail, ask her what to do? Biting her lip she scrolled to the blondes name on her phone ready to call.. would Gail answer? Probably not.. Holly couldn't take the rejection so thought better of it . 

 

.. 

Cassie woke up early, her eyes stinking from the tears that finally fell last night, she pulled Her blanket closer to her face, she felt warm and safe.. she knew her dad would be back today for round two and that thought broke her heart all over again .

 

"Cass?" Came Holly's voice through the door " breakfast is on the table honey" 

Cassie was hungry, she missed dinner last night, as much as she didn't want to face the world she knew it wasn't fair on her Aunt so she made her way downstairs .

"Good morning" 

"Is it?" Cassie sulked buttering some toast 

" it's shitty I know," Holly sighed placing her coffee cup down " you're dad's handled this all wrong and I'm mad at him too" 

"Well you're not the one who's life he's fucking with" Cassie spat 

"Cass I'm sure that isn't what he's trying to do" 

"Well that what he's doing" the teen fumed losing her appetite " as long as he's happy huh?" 

Holly took a seat next to her niece " he loves you" 

"Don't defend him" Cassie snapped jumping out her seat " don't sit there and tell me he loves me , he couldn't wait I get rid of me, out of sight and of mind" 

Holly shook her head, as mad at her brother as she was she knew he loved his daughter, he just found it hard showing it " please cass" 

"Can i stay?" 

Holly knew it was coming, she knew Cassie liked being with her, she liked her new life, but it wasn't her place " Cass? You're dad said that he wants you home" 

"That's a no then" Cassie spat " thanks" 

" I didn't say no" 

"You didn't say yes either, it's fine, I'm use to not being wanted" Cassie shrugged " I'm going to school" 

" no you Can't today" Holly informed her, rob would be back later that morning 

" actually I can and I am" Cassie said grabbing her bag and leaving the house.... 

 

Holly sighed heavily looking up to the ceiling " what a mess" 

..... 

 

" man I hate slow days" Gail moaned from the passenger side of the squad car 

"Me too" Chris moaned " so things still up in the air with Hols?" 

"Why would you think that?" Gail rolled her eyes 

"Well you've been sleeping at the apartment for the last few days so I gathered" 

"How very observant of you" Gail barked 

" I like Holly" Chris stated " I mean she's beautiful, she's clever, she's nice" 

"Yeah all the things I'm not" Gail moaned 

Chris looked over at his friend with a frown " you're way to hard on yourself you know that?" 

Gail laughed "oh really? I couldn't even keep you as a boyfriend and you're probably the most easily pleased person I know" 

Chris shook his head " Gail I didn't end things with you because you weren't good enough for me, I ended things because i knew I wasn't enough for you... and I'm kinda glad now, you know what with you being a lesbian and all" 

Gail laughed punching her ex in the arm " just so you know, you were enough... but yeah totally gay now" 

Chris smiled " no ones to good for you ok?" 

Gail smiled usually she would tease him for being a sap but right now she needed his words " thank you" ... 

 

.... 

"So you're not even willing to hear her out?" Holly said going at it again with her brother 

" she can talk all she wants Hols, the fact is Adam and I aren't moving here so she has to come back" 

" she doesn't want too" 

"Well what's the alternative?" Rob fumed " you gonna keep her here with you, let her Dictate to use what's what?" 

"You it be so bad?" Holly asked 

Rob laughed " if I remember correctly you wasn't exactly happy about having her in the first place?" 

"' that's not true" Holly argued " I was just pissed that I hardly heard from you and all of a sudden you wanted to dump you kid on me "

The air turned cold as Robs eyes darted behind his sister " Cassie" 

Holly spun around seeing tears in caddies eyes " wow say what you really feel" 

" no no.. no honey I didn't mean that" 

Cassie laughed " I'm sorry I was dumped on you, bet your glad I'm leaving" 

"No baby, It wasn't how it sounded" Holly argued " I didn't mean it like you think" 

" who cares what i think "Cassie cried " if it makes you feel better I don't want to me where I'm not wanted " 

"Of coarse you're wanted" Holly said full of sadness for her niece " I love you" 

" yeah well I don't love you. Either of you and I'm not leaving so you can both kiss my ass" the teen screamed running out the door.. 

"Cassie" rob called out chasing after his daughter who was long gone .. "she's gone" 

Holly wiped her tears " she'll be back " 

"I don't have time for this" rob moaned " we have a flight to catch" 

" then you'll have to go without her" Holly snapped " maybe it's best, maybe she needs time to adjust, a week or two let her get use to what's happening?" 

Rob shook his head " well I don't have a chose do it.. you tell her when she gets back that she's in big trouble and I'm not happy" 

Holly nodded happy that her brother was leaving alone .. she loved Cassie and had no problem with her staying for good if that's really want the teen wanted ....   
.. 

Rob left around five pm, to catch his flight, Holly kept checking the time, she had called Cassie phone which was switched off.. itv was coming up to eight pm and she was starting to get worried .. going through the phone book by the landline she found Josh's number ..

 

" hi josh this is Holly Stewart, Cassie's Aunt I was just wondering if she was at your place?" 

"Uh no Ma'am I haven't seen Cassie since school today, she was a little quiet, is every thing ok?" Josh asked 

"Uh yeah she's just a little late back, it's no big deal, but um.. if she contacts you can you ask her to call me?" 

"Coarse" 

"Thank you"   
... 

 

"Where is she" Holly chanted to herself as she paced the floor .. it was gone ten now an Holly was fearful.. Cassie wouldn't run away surely? After calling josh, Holly called every other friend of Cassie's that was in the phoneBook she know thanks god for Gail. Who made her take down all the girls friend numbers .. 

Gail? No Gail would have call to tell her if Cassie was with her surely ..checking the time again it was no eleven thirty, Cassie wasn't coming home, Holly knew it... picking up her phone she took a deep breath .. 

 

The phone rang, and rang and rang and rang... 

 

"Gail your phone" Dov called 

"I can hear it idiot" Gail growled coming out of her room 

" well it's been ringing for ages" Chloe added 

" it's Holly" Gail sighed 

" it's pretty late" Dov frowned " maybe something's up" 

The phone was still ringing, Gail knew something was wrong .. "hello?" 

"Gail" 

Gail's felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of Holly's voice " what's wrong? What's happened? " 

Holly let out a heartbroken cry " its Cassie... she's missing.


	20. Chapter 20

It took Gail about thirteen minutes to get to Hollys which should have been a good twenty five minute drive, she don't bother knocking she just ran in to the house 

"What happened?" 

Holly closed her eyes breathing a sigh of relieve, everything would be ok now Gail was there... " my brothers not moving here, he's meet someone and came here to tell Cassie she's going home" 

Gail frowned "what just like that? "

Holly nodded " he was such an asshole about it, he wasn't interested in anything Cass and I had to say..she refused and they argued" 

"So she took off?" Gail asked 

Holly shook her head biting her bottom lip " she thinks I feel like she was dumped on me "

"You said that?"Gail asked slightly surprised 

"What?.. no of coarse I didn't" Holly sighed " well I did but not how she thought, I mean I said the words but I was referring to my brother not her and now she's ran off and o don't know where she is and I'm scared Gail "

Gail shook her head trying to think " Ok so we check with Josh" 

"I have " Holly says 

"Oh then we contact the rest of her friends" 

"I have" Holly shouted " i did all that before I called you Gail, no ones seen her," 

Gail could see the fear and panic in the Doctors eyes and wanted to be able to take it all way from her " Ok .. ok but listen, it's easy for a kid to lie to a parent or Aunt in your case, they get a little scared when a cop comes knocking .. so I'm gonna go and see Josh and check in on a few places I know she and her friends hang out ok?"

"Gail it's gone nine at night her friends won't be hanging out anywhere" Holly sniffed wiping her eyes " my kid Niece as ran Away and it's all my fault" 

Gail wanted more then anything to hold Holly in her arms and promise her it would all be ok but she felt it wasn't right, she had been ignoring her for a while now and to promise her something that might not be true would be right .. 

"Let me do this please?" Gail said softly 

"Can't we just report her missing?" Holly asked " get more cops out looking?" 

Gail Hated what she was about to say but the law was the law " I wish we could Hol but she's not been missing long enough" 

 

"What?" Holly almost screamed at the top of her lungs " she's fifteen Gail? Why does it matter how long she's been gone for? She's still missing" 

"I know" Gail sighed pinching her lips together " and believe me if I could have the whole station out looking for her I would but she's only an hour off curfew " 

 

Holly shook her head " this is crazy" 

"Lets go and look ourselves ok?" Gail offered " if we can't find here then I'll call the station " 

Holly nodded grabbing her keys following Gail to the car ... 

 

... 

Josh heard a tapping at his window, it was late out " Cassie is that you?" 

"Yeah" she called out "come down?" 

Josh made his way into his back yard praying his parents wouldn't hear " what are you doing out it's late? He whispered " and you Aunties been on the phone worried about you" 

"Who cares" Cassie shrugged " I just wanted to say bye" 

"Bye? What? Why?" Josh asked sadly 

"My Dad's shacked up with some women so he's not coming to live here and Holly doesn't want me so I'm leaving" Cassie explains 

"No that's not true, your Auntie loves you, she sounded really worried about you" Josh informed the girl " like really worried Cass" 

" no she doesn't" Cassie argued " I was dumped on her and now she can't wait to get rid of me." 

" I think you're wrong" Josh says " where are you going?"

"Don't know " Cassie shrugged " maybe I'll go find my mom, or her family, I have a grandmother somewhere in BC or I'll just see where life takes me .. who knows?" 

"Don't go" Josh sighed " talk to Holly" 

Cassie shook her head "I can't" 

"At least tell me what you're planning?" 

Cassie laughed " I can't do That either, I know my Aunts called you but I'm sure Gail's gonna rock up here at some point and you're shit scared of her, you'll blab" 

"I won't" Josh said firmly" I promise i won't" 

Cassie smiled leaning in placing a small kiss to the teens cheek " it was nice knowing you Joshie" 

"Cassie" josh called out as the girl climbed over his back yards fence " Cassie" he sighed feeling defeated he made his way back to his room ... 

 

Gail and Holly had been driving around for an hour now and no sigh of the delinquent, Holly hasn't said a word the whole time fearing her voice would break while Gail kept quiet of fear or saying something wrong ... 

Her phone rang out.. it was Oliver, Gail knew news would travel fast after she quickly explained to her housemates about Cassie being missing .. 

 

"Hey Ollie" she answered pressing the loud speaker 

"Hey what's going on? Dov told me Cassie's took off?" 

"Uh yeah" Gail swallowed" Holly and I are out looking for her now... you're uh, on loud speaker " Gail thought it better to drop that in in case Oliver said something he shouldn't 

"Oh hi Hol" 

"Hi Oliver " Holly replied 

" so how long she been gone?" The balding white shirt asked 

" straight out of school, she came home, over heard an argument between her dad and i and ran off.. " Holly sniffed wiping the fallen tear from her eye " her phones off and none of her friends have seen her " 

"Oh well lets not panic to much" Oliver offered " I'll send a call out and have everyone keep an eye out, until then I suggest you head back to your place and I'll come and take some details ok?" 

Holly nodded leaving Gail to speak. " sounds like plan Old man, see you there" 

.. 

 

Oliver didn't take long to arrive at the Stewart residence, Gail was a little relieved to have someone else in the room, she felt the thickness in the room when it was just her and Holly and she found it hard to breath ..

"Ok so she's just thinking you don't want her here and she doesn't want to go back with her father" Oliver reviewed Hollys statement " does she have access to money?" 

Holly had to think about that for a moment, she gave her niece money here and there when she asked for it but nothing more then twenty, thirty dollars at a time " I don't know I mean I give her money but .. I'm not sure if she has access to any other money" 

 

Oliver jotted that down with a nod " and people? Apart from friends? Anyone else in the area?" 

Holly shook her head " no only us and the k9s that's it " 

"What about her mom? Family members?" 

"Well my parents live out in the middle of no where and she hates going there, her mom is god knows where and she has and aunt and grandma in Bc that's all I can think of"

Oliver could see Holly was becoming more and more upset and didn't want to push to much " Ok darling it's ok... I'm gonna need a photo of Cassie so I can dispatch it across the city, wouldn't hurt to widen the area" 

Holly already had one ready which Gail handed over " make sure it goes to transport, airports, train stations" 

"I know how to do my job Gail" Oliver stated placing his hand on her arm " do yours" he nodded over to a pacing Holly..

" Yeah cause Im what Holly wants or needs right now" the blonde said sarcastically " she just needs to know that they're out looking" 

Oliver shook his head " she needs you" 

Oliver stepped out side to make a call so fail took the opportunity to talk to Holly " hey, you want some tea?"

"Tea?" Holly laughed " yeah cause tea makes it all better doesn't it Gail" 

Wrong move Gail thought to herself " I just thought" 

"Though what?" Holly snapped " you thought a cup of tea would make up for everything? Make it all better?" 

" no I just" 

"You just what Gail?" Holly yelled 

"I don't know what to do for you" Gail yelled back " I don't know how to make it better, how to stop you feeling the pain you are... I don't know what you need" 

Holly was so afraid for the safety of Cassie that she wasn't thinking straight, she was angry at Cassie for running off, angry at her brother for causing all of this, angry at Gail because part of her felt like if Gail hadn't gone awol on her then things wouldn't be so bad and angry at herself for handling everything so wrong. 

"And yet you've ignored me all this time" Holly spat " barely gave me or Cassie the time of day and now you want to take the pain away?" 

Gail swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew her behaviour wasn't exactly mature of late but Cassie taking off wasn't her doing .. 

"I know you're worried but don't take this out on me" Gail warned " Ive been an idiot I know but I'm here and I want to help" 

"Maybe I don't want you here" 

Holly's own jaw dropped at her words she didn't mean to say that, ofcoarse she wanted Gail there with her, she needed her there, she wanted her there.. " Gail I did..... 

Gail didn't give Holly a chance to withdrew her statement before she headed out the door, rushing past Oliver 

"Kid?"

"Just look out for her please" Gail asked as she got into her car speeding off 

Oliver made his way back inside to a nod sobbing a Holly "hey.. " he shushed her wrapping his arms around her " it's ok Honey" 

"It's not" Holly cried into his shirt " I just told Gail I don't want her here, but I do, I don't know why i said it and now she's gone" 

"Gail's tough Holly, she's ok, she won't go far I know that much" Oliver said smiling as she took Hollys glasses off to wipe her tears " she isn't going to walk away" 

" I hope not" 

.. 

" Ok ok where's the fire" Josh's Dad moaned as he opened the door to the banging cop .. 

"Officer?"

"I need to speak to Joshua" 

"It's in bed" his dad stated

" I don't care " Gail shrugged " a girl is missing and I think josh might know where she is " 

"I don't" came a voice from the stairs, Josh looked terrified he really was afraid of Gail " but she did come here around ten" 

"And you didn't think to tell someone?" Gail fumed as did his father " what do you mean she came here at ten?" 

" Dad this is officer Peck, she's the girlfriend of my friend Cassie's aunt, Cass came here and told me her dad wasn't moving her no more and that Doctor Stewart didn't want her" 

" that's not true" Gail sighed 

"I know that" Josh agreed " I told her that, Holly was very worried when she called me, but Cassie wouldn't listen, she said she came to say goodbye and that she was leaving" 

"Where?" 

Josh shook his head " she wouldn't tell me, I swear, she said she knew you would come here and that I'll blab because you scare me" 

Gail would have laughed if it wasn't such a worrying time " if she comes back or you hear from her you call it in to the station you hear me?" 

Josh nodded " yes ma'am... I don't if this helps but she mentioned looking for her mom and that she had family in Bc" 

Gail nodded " thanks Josh" turning to Josh's father Gail smiled apologetically " sir I'm very sorry for waking you" 

"No need officer, i mean Anything we can do don't hesitate to come back"

Gail left feeling useless, she hoped Josh knew more and she could bring Cassie back to Holly.. 

.... 

Message received .. 

BALDY -- hey kid don't take it to heart you know how worried she is and we take it out on the ones closest xx 

Gail smiled reading Oliver's words, he was checking up on her and she knew that .. 

KIDDO -- just take care of her ok?"x 

 

Gail sat at her desk skimming over cctv from as close to Holly's street as she could find, she was happy most of the night shift were out looking for the delinquent.. 

"Gail it's late" Sargent Best made her jump 

"Yes sir" 

"What are you doing here?" 

Gail sighed " I'm just looking through cctv" 

"No... no you don't" Best ordered " you know the rules Gail, you Can't be in on this search, you're to close" 

"Sarg please?" 

"You should be with Holly. Leave this to us, we'll bring her home " 

Gail shook her head biting down hard on her lip " I can't... Holly doesn't want me there" 

"I'm sure she does, emotions run high when you're afraid" Best offered 

"No" Gail wiped at her cheek " she doesn't want me there, I need to be doing something I can't sit still" 

Best checked his watch it was nearly two am " why don't you get down rest?"

Rolling her eyes the blonde stood from her chair " I don't need rest what I need is to find my delinquent and bring her home to her aunt.. that's what I need" 

"Your off case Gail, no ifs and buts, you know the rules" 

Gail knew Best wasn't wrong and that was how it worked out, if a case involved a family member of a cop or someone close to them then they were not allowed on the case .. Gail didn't care about any of that she just wanted Cassie home... 

.... 

 

"Hey whats a pretty girl like you doing out here alone at this time of night? A drunken older man asked Cassie as she sat on a bench near a twenty four hour off licence .

"What the fuck is it to do with you?" Cassie snapped pulling her coat closer to her body. 

"Just asking " the man shrugged holding out his hand offering the girl the bottle of liquor " want some?" 

Cassie was a little afraid but didn't show it " no thanks" 

" well I don't have any money so what can I give you?" 

Cassie looked confused " what?"

"For sex" the man whispered " that's what you're doing right? Selling sex?" 

"Eww gross" Cassie jumped up from the bench " do I look like a fucking hooker to you?" 

The drunk man laughed " I don't know what does one look like? You're out here in the middle of the night alone, what are you if not a hooker?.... a runaway?"

Cassie realise that although the drunk was asking looking sex he wasn't a threat just a drunk old man looking for company" that's none of you god damn business"" 

"Take my advice kid.. go home, ain't nothing worse then living on these streets," he mumbles as she stumbled off leaving the girl alone again.. 

Cassie didn't have a clue where she was going, or even if she would be wanted anywhere, she knew by now Holly would have realised she wasn't coming home and that the cops were probably looking for her... 

 

Cassie had little over fifty dollars on her person and knew it wouldn't get her far, she wonder if to try her luck with her mothers family, would they not want her either? Or should she go to her grandparents Stewart's place? It wasn't to far and the fifty dollars would probably get her there... the Young girl sighed she had no clue what to do or where and was going ... 

 

"Any news"? Holly jumped from her couch as Andi enters the house 

"Not yet" 

Holly pinched the bridge of her nose " I can't do this, I can't just sit here and wait, I need to be out looking" 

"We need you here" Andi states " if she comes back and no ones here" 

Holly shook her head " I think it's obvious she doesn't have any plans on coming back " 

"We just have to stay hopeful" 

Holly shook her head looking out of the window at the police officers outside " where's Gail?" 

Andi had spoke to Gail briefly on the phone before she arrived at Hollys, Gail explained how Best has told her she can't help and had to sit tight 

" she's at the station, arguing with the boss man" 

Holly turned to look at the cop " why?" 

"Because like you she doesn't want to stay put, she wants to be out there looking for Cassie " 

Holly closed here eyes she knew it was hard for her to be stuck in the house doing nothing so she knew it would be killing Gail... " is she ok?" 

Andi shook her head " no" 

Holly swallowed " I told her I didn't want her here.. she left "

Andi knew that too.. Oliver had to tell her when they changed shift.. " I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it" 

"When why isn't she here?" 

"Gail knows full well what people say and do when they are going through something like this .. they're afraid,angry,hurt, emotions all over the place so maybe she just thinks giving you some space will help" Andi tries 

"Or she believed me and couldn't care less?" 

Andi shook her head " no way.. Gail's crazy about you and the niece of yours Holly, I can grantee you both are at the forefront of her mind and she's doing all she can to find Cassie " 

... 

"Hey" Gail shouted nudging the sleeping man with her foot " hey it's the cops now wake up?" She flicked her flash light on and off 

"I didn't do it" the man on the floor said " I was here " 

Shut up " Gail tutted " have you seen this girl?" She asked holding out Cassie's picture 

"N0"

"You sure about that?" Gail asked pushing the photo closer

"N0" 

...   
Gail knew she was risking her career being out on the streets, technically off duty and disobeying orders .. " she's fifteen and missing so if you've seen her I wanna know"

" can I see that?" 

Gail got up from the squatting position and turned to the voice " you seen her?" 

The man took the photo and scanned it for a moment or two "might have" 

Gail rolled her eyes handing him twenty dollars " have you seen her now?" 

The man nodded taking the money " she was outside the twenty four hour store a block from here no more then maybe an hour ago... feisty little thing likes to curse "

 

Gail narrowed her eyes " where did she go?" 

"Beats me" the drunk shrugged " I felt her sat on a bench "

Gail took a step forward grabbing the man by his shirt " if you've said or done anything to her I will find out then I'll come for you"

"Take it easy, I didn't touch the girl, I told her to go home" the men protested as Gail let him go " she your kid? She's got your temper" 

Gail didn't answer she just walked back to her car and drove to the twenty four hour store .. 

 

"I'm looking for this girl, I believe she was hanging around here?" Gail hands over the photo she's carrying 

"Yeah" the man being the counter nodded " she was sat outside for a while then got on the night bus" 

"Can i see your cctv?" 

The man frowned " look sweetheart I'm sorry if you're kids missing but unless you a cop I don't have time to be showing you no cctv " 

Gail smiled showing off her Id badge " looks like you'll be finding the time"

... 

"Gail" Andi answered the door "hey" 

 

" I got a lead on Cassie" the blonde said more to Holly then her colleagues " I was told she was at a twenty four hour store around two o'clock So I checked the cctv and it was her, she's took the number seven night bus I'm just waiting for confirmation as to what route that takes and we can go from there" 

"No you" Best says stood behind his sister " Gail you were told to stay put" 

"And I told you I can't" Gail snapped " would you? Would you stay put it if was your kid?Would you sit at home offering to make you're wife tea because you have no idea what else to do? You expect me to just wait to hear some kind of news?" 

Frank Best knew Gail knew the answered before asking the question but he had to be the man in change here 

" it's the rules Gail " 

" i don't care about the rules I want my kid home" she says as her phone rings 

Holly's heart feels with warmth hearing Gail refer to her and Cassie the way she did, she wanted to take her in her arms and apologise for her words earlier that night but Gail was out the door ... she had the route and location of the night bus Cassie bored and she wasn't going to waste one in waiting for it to be stopped by the squad car ... 

... 

 

" how much is a ticket?" 

"Depends where you heading ?" The bus driver stated not botching to look up from his paper 

" well how much is a round fair?" 

 

The driver was bored of the questions " look kid if you wanna sit on the bus all night then be my guest but it's gonna cost you twenty three dollars " 

Cassie paid the man and took a seat at the back of the bus, at least it was warm she thought .. Cassie had been on the bus for ten minutes when a lady approached her the lady had gotten on a stop after Cassie and she noticed the teen alone and wanted to make sure she was ok " may I?" She asked pointing to the space seat 

Cassie shrugged thinking it odd that there were plenty of available seats all around the bus " I guess" 

"You're a little young to be out this late honey?" 

Cassie shrugged the lady seemed nice, her tone was warm " should you be out alone at this time of night ?" 

The women laughed " I'm heading home from work, it's been a long shift , how about you?" 

Cassie shrugged" I don't have a home" 

The women raised her eyebrows " I find that hard to believe, I mean look at you, you have good hair, nice clothes, you look ever well kept, there is no way you don't have a home" 

Cassie looked at the women, she had braided hair tied in a bun and wearing a red coat, her eyes were warm and friendly, Cassie bet she was probably a mom.. a really good mom,she was asking the teen questions because she cared, even if Cassie was a stranger she cared " I got into a fight with my family" 

"Mmmm, I've been there baby, god I use to fight with my momma all the time, I never left though" the women smiled " and you know why?" 

Cassie shook her head 

" because my momma would have whooped my ass " the lady laughed causing Cassie too as well . 

"I lived with my Aunt " Cassie began " My Mom left so my dad wanted us to move here to be closer to his family, I came first because of school" 

"So you weren't happy to come alone? 

Cassie shook her head " no I didn't care I mean maybe at the start I did but not after a while, my aunt is great, she's a little nerdy but she's kind and caring and I know she loves me, then she got a girlfriend called Gail, she's a cop and she's really funny and a bit of an asshole, but we get on and have gone best time and she makes my Aunt smile and for the first time in a long time I felt like part of a family" 

"So why are you sat here alone in the middle of the night? The women asked 

"Because my dad went and ruined it all by shacking up with some women and deciding he wouldn't be moving here after all which in turn means Im expected to go back with him" Cassie sighed " but I'm not, I don't want to live with him, I want to stay with Gail and Holly" 

"So who said you can't?" 

"I heard my Aunt and my dad fighting and she said my dad dumped me on her" 

"Isn't that what he did do? I mean she was probably happy to have you but if you think about it, he sent you here to live with her on you're own before he came which meant she would be your primary carer .. he did put a lot on her" the women tried to explained gently 

" she's better off with out me" 

"I bet your Aunt is going out of her mind right now worried to death about where you are, beating herself up because she blames herself, and you said her partner was a cop? Well I bet she's out there looking for you and every cop in the town too " 

Cassie knew the lady was right about the cops, she knew Holly would be worried to she guessed . " I don't know what to do" 

 

" go home Honey" 

"But then my dad will make me leave" 

"So you be a grown about it" the women advised " you tell them how you feel and what you would like to happen," 

 

The lady looked out the window " the next stop will have a bus waiting there, it goes all the way back the way we came, why don't you jump on that and call someone to meet you at the other end? This time of night isn't a safe place for a young girl like you to be riding the bus " 

Cassie nodded " maybe the lady was right , maybe she shook just go home" 

"I can call someone for you if you like? I don't live far from here, you could come with Me and have you're aunt collect you?" 

Cassie could see the sincerity in the women's eyes and knew she was one of the worlds good people but she also knew never to go off with some one she didn't know.. 

"Thanks but I'll be ok, I'm gonna take your advice and go home" 

The women winked " good girl, cmon let me get you on that bus" 

Cassie waved at the lady as she climbed the bus she was glad she had someone to confide in, she never caught the ladies name but hoped she had a nice life and a family to go home to ... 

 

Cassie sat waiting for the bus to move when she noticed two men looking at her and whispering, she felt her chest become tight and realised the feeling was fear, she had to Get off the bus and far away, as she ran off the bus one of the men grabbed at her " hey girl, stop" 

Cassie pulled as hard as she could and her arm and free from her hoodie, she ran as fast as she could leaving the man holding her hoodie watching her run off into the night .. 

 

" four forty am and Gail has just stopped the night bus Cassie was on the drive explained she got off with a lady, whist another passenger explained that the lady put the girl back on the retuned night bus.. this was like a game of cat and mouse Gail thought as she apprehended her car 

"Excuse me ma'am are you looking for a teenage girl?"

Gail turned to see a gentleman holding what Gail knew to be Cassie's favourite hoody " I am" 

" we had a missing person report come though and we're told to be vigilant, when I spotted the girl on the bus I tried approach her but I think she got scared. I'm not in uniform you see, maybe if I was she wouldn't hand ran" the man explains " I did try to stop her pulled she pulled away leaving me with her jacket" 

Gail nodded taking the item of clothing " thank you, do you know what way she went?" 

The man pointed into the night " she could have gone anywhere" 

Gail thanked the man and got into her car, holding Cassie's hoodie to her face as she breathed the girls scent in " where are you kid?" 

.. 

"I can't take this" Holly paced "this is driving me crazy and Gail's going to get herself fired ." 

" we have leads Holly that's a good think" Chris tried to help.. it was his turn to sit with Holly 

" leads that lead to nothing Chris, she's no closer to being home then she was this afternoon... I feel useless just being here"

"I know" Chris got up to hug the brunette " but listen to me, Gail's out there and if anyone's gonna find her she will"

Holly knew Gail wouldn't give up on Cassie.. she knew she wouldn't stop will she found her .. " at what cost though?"

Chris pulled away a little to look into Holly's eyes " maybe Gail's finally found something that means more to her then her job" 

Holly smiled knowing that Chris was taking about her " I messed up" 

" no you haven't" Chris smiled" but let's get Cassie home first before we sort that out?"

 

....   
Gail drove and she drove, taking all the little turn offs it was like a maze no where lead to anywhere else,she was a little out of the city so there were a lot of side roads and dirt tracks... she was about to turn around and head back to the bus depo when Dov called her . 

"Give me something good Dov" she answered 

 

"We just got a call in, she's at a little train station a Mile out from your gprs, the station worker called it in, said she's just sat there, she asked him when the next train was" 

"Which is?" Gail asked 

" been delayed he had it stopped at the other station, he thought it be beat she didn't Get on it" 

"Has she approached her?" Gail asked swinging her car around heading towards the directions Dov sent to her sat nav 

"No he said he didn't want to spook her" 

"Alright I'm on my way.. hey Dov thank you" 

 

"Just don't let anyone know I helped you ok? I like my job" 

Gail smiled " got it" 

.. 

Holly finally sat and allows Chris to make her some tea .. it's getting Light out" 

"Yeah" Chris nodded 

"How long?" Holly asked 

"What do you mean?" 

Holly forced the lump in her throat down " how long before they start looking for a body and not a person?" 

Chris shook his head " no way.. no you don't think like that.. I mean it Holly" 

"I know how it works Chris, I have missing people in my lab all the time" 

 

"Not Cassie.." Chris said firmly " not on Gail's watch" 

 

Andi came running through the door " Holly, Gail's found her"


	21. Chapter 21

Gail jumped out of her car and ran as fast as her legs could carry her into the train station where the worker who called her was waiting 

"Where is she?" She asked out of breath 

The worker pointed to the doors that lead out to the train tracks " I've been keeping an eye on her" 

"Thank you" Gail smiled through watery eyes as she spotted Cassie sat alone " thank you so much " 

The man nodded " here you might need this" he smiled handing her a blanket.. 

Gail took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the teen not wanting to spook her, as she approached she could see how cold Cassie was .. " mind if I join you?"

Cassie jumped panicking a little before her eyes fell on Gail .. part of her was relieved But she didn't answer. Gail took that as a yes taking a seat wrapping the blanket around the girl .. 

" you had me running all over the city and I don't like exercising at the best of times " she decided to keep it light not wanting a die to feel like she was in trouble .

"Sorry" 

Gail wrapped the blanket tighter around the teen " it's ok, it just glad I found you" 

"Why" Cassie sobbed realising just how stupid she was to run away " you're all better off with out me " 

"That's not true Cass " Gail told her " people care about you " 

"Yeah sure they do" Cassie laughed sarcastically " my dad dumped me on Holly forgetting I exists and now he's found Adam and I a new mom and isn't moving here he has no choice but to take me back and all I've done to Holly is cause her stress, I don't blame her for not wanting me" 

" who says she doesn't?" 

"I heard her Gail, she said dad dumped me on her and how he expects her to raise his kid" 

Gail frowned she knew how much Cassie meant to Holly and knew that if she had said those things it wouldn't have been the way Cassie assumed " maybe she was pissed at your dad, there's no way she doesn't want you, she loves you like you're her own, she would walk through fire for you" 

Cassie let her tears fall " I know but it's not her job to raise me is it so why would she?" 

"Because she you're Aunt and your family" Gail offered 

" I didn't ask for any of this" Cassie cried " I didn't ask for my mom to take off or for dad to be alone with Adam and I, I didn't ask to be dumped on Holly and I hated that my dad did it ... but once I settled and you came into her life I felt like I belonged, like I was part of something good... I know we bitch but I like being with you too... I like my job and my school and my friends and now I like my mom it's all being taken away " 

Gail wrapped her arm around the crying teen offering some comfort " if it makes you feel any better I liked being around you too, and I felt like I belonged for the first time in my life as well" 

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked curling into Gail enjoying the warmth

Gail sighed " I mean I've never really fitted in , cmon you've met my mom " she laughed " never good enough, and when I did do go there was always room for improvement, I'm not friendly, I'm mean to my friends, I screwed up with Holly, we're not so different you and I ... but what I've learnt from being with you and Holly is that I don't have to be perfect because people accept me for who I am, and even though I'm a cow to people like Chloe and Dov they're still my friends and thy care about me... and I care about them the same as I care about you" 

Cassie laughed " you're going soft Peck"

"Yeah well tell anyone and you die" Gail laughed ... 

..... 

 

"Where is she," Holly cried " where is she?" 

As soon as Andi explained everything they jumped into the squad car and rushed to the train station . Once they arrived they were met with Oliver and Best along with superintendent Peck... Holly knew that Gail was in trouble if Elaine was there .. 

 

" it's ok Hol she's ok" Oliver assured her stopping her from running into the station " she's with Gail, she's safe" 

Holly let out a sigh of relief and felt a heavy weight lift off her . 

"Maybe you can take this time to call her father and let him know we have her?" Oliver suggested 

"Oh shit" Holly panicked " I didn't tell him, I was go worried and scared and wanting Cassie home I didn't call him... he doesn't know" 

Oliver didn't want Holly in an worse state then she was now so kept his cool " hey it's ok.. let's get Cassie home and let things calm down then we can call him and explain everything, the main thing is she ok right?" 

Holly nodded " I want to see Her" 

 

"They'll be out in a minute" 

... 

" I guess I have to go back huh?" 

"Well Holly is probably behind those doors itching to see you " Gail smiled 

" I mean to my dad" Cassie pouted " I'm going to have to leave aren't I?" 

Gail didn't want to lie to the girl, but she just didn't know herself " I don't know kid, what I do know is that you're freezing and need to be looked over, and Hollys probably gonna start hitting people if she doesn't get to see you" 

" she's mad huh?" 

"Doubt it" Gail shrugged " the thing about fear is it takes over all your other emotions, you don't think about anything else other then the reason you feel that fear, I imagine for a second she was mad at you, now I'm guess she just wants to take you home.. and I don't know about you but I'm kinda tired and could do with getting out of this place "

Cassie nodded standing up with the help of Gail who kept her arm around the teens shoulder . 

"Do you think you and Holly can work things out?" 

Kissing the top of the teens head Gail sighed " I hope so kid... I hope so" 

... 

 

Cassie" Holly cried out running towards the teen as her and Gail exited the station 

Cassie ran into her Aunts arm feeling her grip her tightly " oh my god Cassie... I'm so glad you ok?" 

"I'm sorry" Cassie cried 

" no I'm sorry" Holly insisted looking at her niece " never ever for one second of the time you've been with me have I not wanted you.. I love you like you're my own child and I never want you to think that you're not wanted you hear me?" 

Gail held back her tears as she watched the two most important people in her life connect .. 

" I don't want to go away " Cassie sobbed 

" we can talk about that" Holly said wrapping the girl back into her arms kissing her temple over and over again " don't you ever do that to me again " she laughed sadly thanking god and Gail she was able to hold her niece again .

" I won't" Cassie promised 

"Ok let's get you checked over huh?" Oliver smiled ushering the Stewart's to the waiting ambulance.. 

"What the hell was you thinking" Elaine spat causing Gail to roll her eyes .

" not now mom" 

"Not now?" Elaine fumed " you have disobeyed every order you've been given today, you got involved when you were told to stand down and you don't think now is a good time to discuss this?" 

"Gail" Best called out " although I'm not happy with what you did and the fact you ignored every thing I said to you, I understand why you did it and I'm thankful that you found her when you did" 

Gail nodded she expected that conversation to go much worse .. 

" the end result maybe a good one but what officer Peck did was break the rules and that can not be swept under the carpet.. " Elaine preached " I want you in my office tomorrow morning at eight, formally dressed for your disciplinary hearing" 

"Is that necessary" Best asked 

"She maybe my daughter but that does not give her preferential treatment Sargent" 

"Eights fine" Gail interrupted walking away 

"Is Gail in trouble?" Cassie asked as the paramedic finished checking her over 

Holly had watched the whole scene unfold and could see Best and the super deep in conversation .. 

"Oliver? Is Gail in trouble?" 

" it's all gonna be ok you don't have to worry" Oliver smiled 

" Honey stay with Oliver for a second ok" Holly smiled kissing her nieces head " I'll be back " 

 

Slowly the doctor walked over Gail her arms folded over her chest and she kept her eyes down on the ground " hi" 

"Hi" Gail replied " she ok?" 

Holly turned to look at Cassie who was being hugged by Andi " I think so, noticing physically wrong anyways" 

"She's a good kid" Gail smiled 

Holly turned to face the blonde with a smile ". Are you in trouble"? 

"Don't worry about that" Gail said quickly 

"I do worry" Holly said " I don't want us to be the reason why you're in trouble with the super"

"I'm always in trouble with Elaine Holly I'm use to it" Gail tried to make a joke.

" that's not the point, can I maybe talk to her? Explain?"

Gail shook her head " Cassie needs you now that's what's important, everything else can wait" 

Holly exhaled loudly looking up to the sky " Gail.... I'm sorry about before, I was a bitch to you and I know you were only trying to help and be there for me... I was just so scared and I guess I took it out on you" 

"It's ok" 

"No it's not" Holly argued " what's gonna happen with us?"

"Hol, I'm not going anywhere, Cassie needs all your attention right now, go be with her" 

Holly knew Gail was right and she knew she meant a lot to Gail " I miss you"

Gail smiled taking Holly's hand " Im here and we will talk, no more hiding if tonight has taught me anything that's that I know how much I love and care for the both of you, 

Holly was taken back by Gail's words the word love had never been brought up before and it made her heart flutter " we love you too"

Gail wanted to grab Holly and never left her go but she had to take a step back and allow Holly to deal with Cassie's needs first 

"Go, take her home" 

Holly nodded walked backwards towards her niece " and we'll talk soon?" 

Gail smiled with a nod .. 

 

"Is Gail coming?" Cassie asked 

"Not tonight Honey" Holly answered opening the police car door for class to climb in " lets go home " 

... 

Cassie feel a sleep as soon as she made it to the couch at home, Holly didn't have the heart to wake her so took herself to bed too, not that sleep came easy to her, the events of the night played heavily on her mind and she knew she had to call her brother and explain what happened... Gail was also on her mind, she was so grateful to her for going above and beyond to make sure Cassie returned safely home, she just hated that there were consequences for the actions, she planned on back Gail all the way in a hope she might get let off easily.. 

It was around noon when Cassie finally woke, Holly had prepared her a much needed meal and lots of fluids 

"Hey" 

Holly turned to see Cassie sat up still wrapped in the blanket rubbing her eyes " afternoon" 

"So when do I leave?" Cassie decided there was no point beating around the bush. 

" who said you have to leave?" Holly asked blowing on her hot coffee " you didn't give anyone a chance to make those kind of decisions" 

" I know and I'm sorry, I just love being here" 

"I know Cass and I won't you to that you didn't hear the who conversation I had with your dad when I said he dumped you on me... the truth is he did, he packed you off with out a second thought then decided to turn your world upside down by staying where he is and that's why I said he dumped you, but the truth is Honey, I've never been more happier then I have since you came to live here" 

Cassie smiled " even with the shoplifting thing?"

"Well" Holly laughed " i can't say that was one of my favourite days but had you not have done that i wouldn't have met Gail" 

 

" yeah cause that turned out well". Cassie teased " have you talked?"

"Not yet" Holly replied " but we will, right now our main concern is you" 

" me? All I've done is cause you upset and Gail problems at work... I suck" 

Holly laughed wrapping her arms around her niece " you don't suck, and if it's ok with your dad then Im happy for you to stay with me" 

"Really?" Cassie gasped 

"Mmmm," Holly nodded " I would miss you to much and I'll have no one to clean up after" she winked 

Cassie hugged her aunt tightly " oh shit, how mad is my dad? What if he says no because I ran off?"

"Oh well uh.."Holly cringed " I might have forgot to tell him, i was so wrapped up in you being safe that I didn't call him"

Cassie laughed " can we not then? Like just keep it between us?" 

"No" Holly frowned " I can't keep something like that from him honey, but I'm hoping he sees how upsetting all this is for you and that you'll be happy and better off here with me" 

" I hope so" ... 

.... 

"Officer Peck do come in" Elaine said from the door of her office , Gail hated when her mom played the professional, dressed smartly in her formal uniform she entered her moms office, inside was the chief inspector and Sargent Best who didn't look happy at all .. 

"Ok" Elaine started taking her seat " you know why you're hear I don't need to go over it.. I will however say that you're disregard for the rule of the law and the fact that you were told over and over again to stand down and let the officers on duty do their jobs leaves me no choice but to suspend you"

"What? Gail spat out " are you kidding me?" 

" I can assure you office Peck no one is laughing here, I have to make an example out of you I can't have other law enforcers thinking that because you're my daughter that you get let off lightly" 

Gail rolled her eyes, she was so done with her mother and couldn't care less if she wanted to suspend her for a few weeks" 

"Fine, how long?" 

Elaine looked down at her paper work then back to her daughter " three months" 

"Three months?" Sargent Best spat " superintendent I think that's a little harsh, what Gail did was wrong and yes she needs to be reprimanded but that's a little over the top don't you think?"

" my decision is final Sargent Best, the suspension will be on full pay ofcoarse I'm not heartless, but the officers of fifteen division need to know that rules and orders need to be adhered to or there will be consequences no matter who you are " 

Best happy and sent Gail an apologetic look of which she nodded too " can I go?"

"You don't seem to care Gail" Elaine fumed 

"Oh I care" Gail stated " I'm just not gonna let you get to me, if you want to suspend me for three months then you do that, I won't argue or lower myself to your level.. so if we're done here?" 

.. 

The whole of fifteen were shocked and annoyed at Gail's suspension, they all understood why she did what she did and most expected her to get desk duty not suspension .. 

" so what are you gonna do for twelve weeks?" Chloe asked 

"Who knows maybe I'll find a new career path or sail the Atlantic " Gail said sarcastically as she emptied her locker .

" maybe a vacations in order, I don't think I've ever known you to vakay in the eight years I've known you" Andi said 

"You know what McNally that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Gail smiled 

"Yeah maybe Holly and Cassie could do with one too "Chloe added half expecting a glare or telling off from Gail for butting in 

"Maybe Chloe" Gail said earning herself a confused look from the red head " what? I'm just not in the mood to pick of you today" 

Chloe and Andi laughed saying their goodbyes before heading out on duty.. 

Truth is Gail couldn't think of anything better then to spend sometime with the Stewart women .. she knew she had to contact Holly soon and promised herself not to leave it to late .. 

... 

Three days had past since that eventful night and once Holly built up the courage to call her brother and explain what had happened he boarded the first available flight out to be with Cassie, the three of them sat down and talked things through .. Rob realised that he had been selfish and just wanted a family unit for his kids but in the midst of it all forgot how it would make the kids feel.. Adam was so welcoming to Sarah he assumed Cassie would be ok too... he apologised and there were lots of tears and hugging.. he agreed that Cassie could stay with Holly on the condition that she comes home for holidays, he wanted her to meet Sarah and spend time with Adam who missed her terribly, he promised weekly Skype chats, (no cancelling either of you) Holly warned .. and promised his daughter that he will be there more for her in anyway she needed... he arranged with Holly that he, Sarah and Adam would visit for Cassie's up and coming sixteenth birthday along with the Stewart's parents.. Cassie was excited for that... all in all as much as it had been an eventful time for the family it worked out well in the end. 

Holly had heard from Oliver of Gail's suspension and was fuming about it to the point she paid Elaine a visit telling her what a horrible person she was and how lucky she was to have a daughter as special as Gail .. not that it changed anything but it made the Doctor feel better... Cassie had reconnected with Josh and he officially asked her to go steady with him and Zion the k9 was fully fit and back on light duties ... on a whole life was good.. all that need to happen now was for Gail to be back where she belonged 

 

"Hey kid" Gail smiled from the fence of the kennel Cassie was cleaning out 

"Hey" Cassie smiled back " how come you're here?" 

" well my mom may have suspended me from duty but she can't keep me from the station... how's officer Zion?" 

" you're moms an asshole.. I'm really sorry about getting you suspended" 

"She is yeah" Gail laughed loving the teen in front of her a little bit more " but it's not you're fault it's on me and I take full responsibility and I would do it again in a heart beat" 

Cassie smiled " thank you" 

Gail nodded with a wink " so what's new?"

"Well Zion is back to work on light duties, my dad came to visit me and agreed I can stay with Holly for good, I have to go home for the holidays, I'm not sure if that's for our families benefit or to give Hols a break though" the teen laughed " And josh ask me out properly " 

 

" oh hell no" Gail fumed playfully " I warned that little shit" 

Cassie laughed " I think I'll be fine Gail. He's so terrified of you I think he's even afraid to hold my hand" 

"Good.. best he keep if that way" Gail warned " but seriously I'm happy for delinquent, I'm glad things worked out the way they should" 

"You not pissed you'll gonna have to put up with me? Cassie teased " always up in your face, giving you a load of abuse? Cockblocking you with Holly?"

 

"Firstly?" Gail screwed her face up " don't say cock... and secondly I wouldn't want it any other way" 

Cassie couldn't have came out with something cocky or she could have teased the blonde but her words meant so much to her and she was glad to have Gail in her life .. 

"She's waiting you know" 

Gail nodded " I know" she winked 

.... 

 

Holly made dinner for her and Cassie, she wanted it to be special for the teen like a little celebration, she invited Josh to so that would make Cassie even happier they seem to be spending a lot of time together which Holly was cool with .... 

The door bell rang out which was odd confiding it was in the middle of the day.. Holly had taken a week off work to settle Cassie back in... 

 

"Gail" 

"Hi Holly, can I come in?"

Holly opened the door wide enough to allow Gail in "something smells good" 

 

Cassie's favourite, she has Josh coming over tonight" 

"Mmmmm" Gail hummed " I hear they are official " 

"Yeah young love huh? Holly laughed feeling a little nervous 

" I saw cases today, she told me about her dad and staying here with you... that's great news" 

Holly smiled she was grateful at how supportive Gail was in regards to Cassie " it is yeah, she's happy and I think her relationship with Rob is going to improve too" 

Gail nodded " and what about ours?" 

Holly almost choke on thin air, she had expected to beat a round the bush for a while.... " you tell me" 

 

Gail paced the floor a little with her hands in her pockets " you know I'm great at all the mushy stuff but I have to put it out there and tell you that .... that I ... that I love you" Gail stopped pacing and stared into Holly's eyes " l love you and I don't want to throw away what we have... and what could possibly be the biggest and best thing that ever happened to me" 

Holly being the softy she is was crying... happy tears that was.. " I love you and I'm so sorry things happened the way they did, if I could rewind all of it I would " 

 

Gail took the steps that separated the pair, " I don't want you to be sorry, I want to take what happened and learn from it.. all my life Hol I just walk away from my problems and I don't want to do that any more, especially not with you" 

"Me either" Holly smiled behind watery eyes " I hate you not being here, I hate waking up with out you" 

" me too" Gail smiled pulling Holly by her shirt into a passionate kiss.. I kiss that was long over due, a kiss that said all the words she couldn't, a kiss that showed Holly she was here to stay if he'll have her... " I love you and I love that little delinquent you've adopted and I love being here with you both.. and I can't even bare to think of a life with out you both in it" 

"Move in with us?" 

Gail was taken back by Holly's proposal " what?" 

" I know how crazy that sounds because things haven't been good between us but they were before the whole lisa thing, you practically moved in anyway so why not? " 

Gail could see the hopefulness in the brunettes eyes, she was right she did basically live there with the two Stewart women, she liked to know they were safe and she liked being the one who made them safe " are you sure?" 

" I'm done wasting time Gail... go big or go home right?" Holly smiled biting her bottom lip 

" you might regret this lunchbox?" 

"Doubt it" Holly giggled taking that as a yes as has placed both her hands on either side of Gail's face kissing her gently running her tongue over the blinded bottom lip " Cassie isn't home for hours yet" 

Gail blushed as excitement creep up her body... "then why we still standing here? Get upstairs Stewart" 

 

...... 

Gail and Holly's afternoon had been spent reconnecting, Gail had shown Holly just how much she missed her and Holly vowed to never let this girl go... lots of I love you's were shared and promised made.. Holly had to double check that Gail dish in fact agree to move in which she did... it also earned her an extra orgasm before Cassie arrived home.. Holly quickly made her way downstairs to finish dinner and greet Cassie and josh ... the teens had been sat at the table chatting waiting for dinner when Gail appeared at the door .. 

"Oh hello Joshua" 

Josh jumped out of his skin making sure he wasn't sat to close to Cassie " oh uh helll... hello officer Peck, ma'am" 

Gail laughed "relax kid I won't eat cha" 

Cassie couldn't help but laugh " what are you doing here? Have you Guys made up?" 

"I live here kid " Gail stated 

"What?" Cassie frowned looking at her grinning Aunt then back to the blonde 

"Yeah seems you two can't live with out me so it's best that I move in, Holly practically begged me" 

"I did not" Holly argued flicking the drying towel at the cop 

"So you guys have made up and moved in together in the space of a few hours?" 

"Yup" Holly handed Gail a glass of wine 

" and we had sex with no interruptions " Gail smirked causing Cassie to cover her ears and gag.... "Gail " Holly gasped in embarrassment .

"What we did" Gail laughed pushing Cassie's arm .. 

Holly returned to the kitchen to dish dinner while Gail and Cassie fall straight back into the norm... 

Just because you will live here doesn't mean you can hog the tv or turn my shit over" 

" I can and I will" 

"Well don't think you're gonna be telling me what to do... you're not my dad." 

" I'll put you up for adoption how's that " 

" and I'll get you mom on you how's that?" 

"Oh please like I care.., I'll set Holly on her" 

 

Holly laughed as she listened to Cassie and Gail's back and forth squabbling, usually it would drive her crazy but there in that moment it was music to her ears, this was just how her life should be and she wouldn't chance it for the world .. 

 

The end .... 

 

I'm shit at updating I know but thank you to all of you who continued to read long .. xx


End file.
